Lost in the Sea
by Schwarzblau
Summary: Los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates llegan a una isla rodeada de niebla y cuyo mar está protegido los guardianes "Arashinoko" o Stormdancers. ¡Su poder es exactamente el opuesto de las Akuma no Mi! Un arma perfecta para derrotar a un Shichibukai o poner la Marina patas arriba... (LawxOC, Rated T por acción/violencia).
1. Jolly Sailor Bold

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**1\. Jolly Sailor Bold**

La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor del barco, impidiendo ver nada. La proa no se veía desde la popa y viceversa; desde lo alto de la mesana tampoco se veía el suelo. Sin embargo, hacía calor, un calor sofocante y pegajoso.

Hacía un rato que el ambiente estaba raro, y parecía que el aire crujía dentro de sus oídos. Los miembros de la tripulación estaban tensos, especialmente la navegante, que sabía que pronto debían llegar a una isla y podrían estar a punto de dar contra un arrecife. Bueno, todos no, el espadachín estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y en realidad despertarle no era una buena idea.

-¡Franky! Necesitamos ir más rápido-gritó la navegante-. Ya es bastante malo estar en mitad de un banco de niebla, si oscurece antes de que lleguemos a puerto, será peor. Tampoco podemos estar tan lejos.

-¿Y qué hay de los arrecifes, Nami?-preguntó el artillero.

-¡No te preocupes!-gritó Franky desde la proa-El casco del Thousand Sunny puede con lo que sea, Ussop.

Éste miró al ingeniero, poco convencido.

-Si naufragamos, recuerda que llevamos a varios usuarios de la Akuma-no-mi, ¿vas a cargar nadando hasta tie...?

De pronto, un ruido descomunal los dejó a todos fríos. Como si un gigante acabara de resoplar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ooooooohhhh!-exclamó el capitán, saliendo estrepitosamente de la bodega-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un rey de mar? ¡ZORO! ¡ESTA NOCHE CENAMOS REY DE MAR!

El espadachín no respondió. De hecho, no se movió lo más mínimo. El capitán lo miró con fastidio. Lo necesitaba para pescar a esa bestia, el no podía nadar.

-¡Zooooroooooo!

Nami, Ussop y Franky se asomaron por babor, buscando el origen del ruido. Robin, la arqueóloga, se acercó por detrás sigilosamente.

-No es un rey de mar, Luffy-dijo sonriendo-. Es una...

Entonces, una enorme criatura salió disparada a toda velocidad del agua hacia ellos. Era tan larga, que su cola aún tocaba el agua cuando su cabeza llegaba sin problemas a la baranda del barco. Abrió la boca, no para morderlos, sino dejando caer sobre ellos una cantidad descomunal de agua salada y tibia.

-... orca.

Luffy se acercó corriendo, fascinado. Para cuando llegó, la criatura se había sumergido. Nami, Ussop y Franky se sacudieron el agua de encima.

-Vaya bicho tan gracioso-masculló la navegante.

Otro ejemplar, incluso más grande, saltó junto al barco, dirigiéndoles una mirada a los tripulantes.

-¡TENEMOS QUE DOMESTICAR UNA DE ÉSAS!-gritó Luffy lleno de júbilo.

De pronto, se vieron rodeados de aquellas criaturas, que saltaron junto al barco y los salpicaron. Había ocho o diez, más o menos de un tamaño similar. Una de ellas, de tamaño algo más mediano, tenía la aleta dorsal caída hacia la izquierda, comenzó a producir un extraño y agudo ruido mientras los miraba.

Luffy se estiró hasta acercarse al animal y tenerlo al alcance de la mano.

-¡Luffy! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Te va a morder, esos bichos cazan reyes de mar como si nada!-le chilló Nami.

El resto de las orcas comenzaron a golpear el barco por estribor, mientras seguían emitiendo ese sonido. Franky las miró, desesperado.

-¿Qué hacen?

Se dirigió hacia el radar en busca de una respuesta, pero de pronto la pantalla se había vuelto loca, y los números y las gráficas volaban por todas partes.

-¡Nos están desviando!-exclamó Nami-¡Nos desvían de nuestro rumbo!

El barco dio una sacudida; Luffy se tambaleó de su posición y el sombrero de paja echó a volar. Trató de alcanzarlo con la mano, pero tenía que agarrarse para no caer al agua y lo perdió con el viento. Lo miró con desesperación.

-¡MI SOMBRERO!

El animal al que se había acercado se sumergió de pronto, y salió nadando a toda velocidad fuera del agua para atrapar el sombrero en el aire. Luffy lo miró fascinado, aunque aún sin el sombrero.

-¡Eh, tú, dame eso!

El bicho se mostró reacio, y avanzó hacia babor.

-¡NAMI! ¡CAMBIA EL RUMBO, ESE BICHO SE LLEVA MI SOMBRERO!

Nami vaciló antes de obedecer a su capitán. Las orcas querían que cambiaran de rumbo por algún motivo, y no podían saber si era bueno o malo. Un silbido agudo cortó el aire entonces; no era como los sonidos que producían las criaturas, pero tenía un deje parecido. Se oyó algo del tamaño de un cuerpo humano caer al agua y todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Luffy, que estaba ya dentro del barco, fuera de peligro.

-¿Entonces...?-susurró Robin.

Sanji salió del interior del barco, visiblemente enfadado y con el traje manchado de alguna cosa de la cocina. Brook y Chopper salieron tras él.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? Llevamos un rato dando tumbos y hemos cambiado de rumbo como si lleváramos una bicicleta en vez de un barco.

Robin les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a ver las orcas. Una pasó bajo el casco, pero no estaba sola, con el morro empujaba por los pies una figura femenina que se movía grácilmente bajo la superficie, con un traje de neopreno totalmente negro, como su pelo. La orca y la chica se sumergieron, perdiéndose en la niebla y la oscuridad. Las otras orcas dejaron de hacer ruido, desaparecieron y sólo quedó a la vista la de la aleta caída, que avanzaba delante del barco con el sombrero de Luffy en la boca. Entonces esta también se paró, dejando la cabeza fuera del agua y mirando al barco.

Luffy se dirigió al mascarón de proa, y agitó el puño en dirección al animal.

-¡Oye, devuélveme eso!

Entonces, las otras siete orcas volvieron a aparecer, en concreto, sus aletas caudales, por el lado blanco, un poco más cerca de lo que estaba la que tenía el sombrero de paja.

-No me digas que...

Robin se puso a cubierto a tiempo: las siete orcas sacudieron la cola hacia delante, salpicándolos fuertemente a todos. Brook y Luffy quedaron empapados de agua salada, sentándose en el suelo por sentirse débiles repentinamente. El resto, solo estaban mojados. Y Zoro, que...

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁIS LIANDO?

Desde luego, no había sido un despertar agradable, y el espadachín se dirigió hacia Nami para pedir explicaciones, cuando las orcas repitieron la operación.

-¡Creo que quieren que nos detengamos!-dijo Brook con un aliento.

Nami asintió.

-¡Arriad las velas!

Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de las orcas, el barco se detuvo. Las orcas dejaron de salpicar, y la chica reapareció. Salió a la superficie, arrodillada sobre el lomo de la orca.

-¡Saludos! ¿Podríais identificaros, por favor?

Luffy se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡Primero, MI SOMBRERO!

La chica miró hacia donde el capitán señalaba, la orca que tenía su preciado tesoro. Enfocó la vista y se fijó en el sombrero de paja. Entonces se llevó un silbato plateado que colgaba de su cuello a los labios y lo sostuvo con los dientes.

-¿Sois piratas?-dijo, en tono de defensa-¿La banda de Sombrero de Paja?

Nami se acercó a la proa para hablar con la chica civilizadamente.

-Verás, no teníamos pensado causar ningún alboroto en concreto... Es decir, ningún alboroto. Es que necesitamos hacer escala en la isla. Es probable que la Marina te haya dado una idea de nosotros un poco... Retorcida.

La chica sonrió al escuchar "la Marina".

-La Marina no tiene jurisdicción aquí, esto es territorio pirata-hizo un gesto con la mano y la orca que llevaba el sombrero se acercó al mascarón de proa y se lo devolvió a su dueño-. Encantada de veros, Mugiwara. Mi nombre es Kat. Habéis estado a punto de encallar en un arrecife.

Franky frunció el ceño.

-El arrecife hubiera encallado en nosotros-murmuró.

-Isla Makea está a una milla de aquí-continuó Kat-. Mi Pod y yo podemos guiaros por la niebla, si queréis.

-Oye, Kat-le dijo Luffy-¿Hay buena carne en Isla Makea?

-Hay un restaurante en el puerto que prepara el rey de mar que pescan las orcas, si os sirve. Podéis dejar el barco en la bahía, allí nadie lo verá.

-Oye, perdona-saltó Nami-. ¿A qué viene tanta hospitalidad? NO es normal que reciban tan bien a una banda pirata.

Kat sonrió.

-En Makea hay mucho tránsito de piratas. Dejan dinero en la ciudad y suelen comportarse aquí, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Me seguís?

Nami se volvió hacia Luffy.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Ha dicho que había comida.

-¡LUFFY!

-Y me gustan esos bichos. ¡Oye, Kat! Vamos a la isla.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, enigmática.

-Seguidme.

Se lanzó al agua y en seguida la orca la impulsó, llevándola a propulsión con la cabeza fuera del agua. Las otras la siguieron, formando una punta de flecha en torno al Thousand Sunny.

Volvieron a desplegar las velas, y al poco, se retiró la niebla. Tanto las criaturas y Kat como ellos avanzaban a gran velocidad, y no tardaron en divisar una enorme isla en el horizonte, llena de verde. Cuando surgió el puerto, Kat siguió avanzando hacia delante, y dieron con una bahía, donde más orcas les recibieron, haciendo aquel sonido agudo con el que se llamaban las unas a las otras.

-Podéis quedaros aquí, Mugi...-comenzó Kat, cuando a su lado emergió otra chica sobre una orca de pronto.

-¡Kat! ¡Han entrado piratas extraños en la bahía!

-Están aquí con mi permiso, Lora. Son los Mugiwaras.

Lora negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ellos no! ¡ÉSOS DE AHÍ!

Señaló al otro extremo de la bahía, donde había un submarino amarillo semi sumergido.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Luffy-¡Es Torao y su banda!

Kat y Lora los miraron.

-¿Los conocéis?

Los Mugiwara asintieron.

-Algo así.

-Pues decidles que se larguen o lo haré yo.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué problema hay?-preguntó Franky-Nosotros también somos piratas y estamos aquí.

-Habéis entrado porque yo os he dejado. Esos habrán entrado sumergidos y sin permiso-explicó Kat-. Así que mejor se largan.

-No son mala gente...-dijo Luffy-Podemos arreglarlo para estar todos en la bahía, ¿no?

Lora se negó, hizo un gesto a Kat y ésta se dirigió hacia el submarino, impulsada por los pies por la orca con la aleta dorsal caída. Luffy suspiró cuando ya se había alejado. Se volvió para buscar a Zoro con la mirada, que llevaba un rato callado, apoyado contra una pared, haciendo como que dormía. Se levantó, entonces, y se dirigió a Lora.

-Tiene valor esa chica si va sola a enfrentarse con un hombre cuya cabeza valía para la Marina más de cuatrocientos millones, antes de hacerse Shichibukai...

Lora lo miró, incrédula.

-Qué estás diciendo, anda ya.

-El capitán de ese submarino es Trafalgar Law. El cirujano de la muerte. Un hombre conocido por su crueldad. Posee el poder de la fruta del diablo.

Lora reculó.

-Aquí, no creo que haya una Akuma no Mi que pueda usarse para derrotar a Kat.

Robin dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo?

-Arashinoko-murmuró Lora-. Una como el mundo jamás ha visto.

Robin salió a su cuarto apresuradamente a buscar un libro. Sanji se metió en la conversación también, interesando.

-No es que todo el que posea una Akuma-no-mi sea un Dios imparable, ahí tenemos a Buggy, pero no creo que tu amiga deba subestimar el poder de ese hombre.

Lora apretó los labios.

-Llévame hasta ellos-pidió Luffy-, y solucionaré el conflicto hablando.

Kat se acercó al submarino por estribor, sin salir del agua, pero haciendo evidente su presencia. La tripulación estaba en cubierta y todos se volvieron para verla. Ella se detuvo finalmente para saludarlos.

-¿Qué hacéis en la bahía sin autorización? ¿Puedo hablar con vuestro capitán?

Una voz surgió del interior del submarino.

-Podrías, si subieras a cubierta dejando atrás a la criatura.

Kat rió.

-No soy estúpida. No pienso moverme de dónde estoy. Que salga el capitán o saldréis de aquí por la fuerza.

-Verás, señorita-dijo la voz masculina-. Nuestros radares dejaron de funcionar al aproximarnos a la isla y dimos con este lugar de casualidad. Nuestro submarino necesita reparaciones y no encontraremos ningún lugar más idóneo; apartado, discreto y no muy profundo.

-Que salgas-exigió Kat.

-Sirvo de apoyo moral a mi amigo, que no es muy fan de la criatura que te lleva.

-No atacará si no es necesario. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, Bepo.

Kat observó atentamente. Un hombre joven salió a cubierta, seguido por un enorme oso polar humanizado que se aferraba a su espalda. La chica sonrió. Las orcas cazaban osos polares ocasionalmente.

-Mis disculpas por la conversación a larga distancia-dijo el capitán, sonriendo sospechosamente-. Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law.

-Saeglopur Kat-dijo ella-. Ya podéis largaros.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-dijo Law, agarrando la empuñadura de la katana

Kat se llevó el silbato a los labios, preparada para defenderse.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta al reconocerla. Era Luffy, sobre una barca empujada por una orca y con Lora acompañándole. Pronto llegó y se paró junto a Kat.

-¡Hola, Torao!-saludó riendo-¿Kat, dejarías a Torao quedarse aquí? Ellos prometerán no armar follón... ¿Verdad?-los miró.

Law asintió con gesto serio y retiró la mano de la katana.

-Verdad.

Kat suspiró y miró a Luffy, sonriendo anchamente. No pudo evitar acordarse de él, y...

-De acuerdo. A la primera tontería, os vais fuera. No subestiméis a los Arashinoko.

-Muchas gracias, Saeglopur-dijo Law con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cortés.

* * *

La chica ya se había quitado el neopreno, y estaba en la plataforma de madera sobre el agua, observando a las orcas jugar con algas entre ellas. Lora se acercó por detrás.

-¿De verdad es él, Kat? Mugiwara no Luffy?-preguntó-El hermano de...

-Sí-la cortó Kat.

Enterró el rostro en las manos. Con un aliento, pronunció su nombre.

-Ace.

Lora la abrazó.

-Lo siento.

* * *

Cuando las estrellas picaron el cielo, Kat estaba sentada en la plataforma de madera semisumergida, con la cabeza de Marlon, la orca macho de la aleta caída, entre sus rodillas. Le rascaba la barbilla distraídamente mientras miraba el submarino, a unos cincuenta metros de ella, emergido y con las luces encendidas. Marlon entonces la empujó suavemente para llamar su atención y comenzó a vocalizar rítmicamente. Kat sonrió.

-¿Quieres que cantemos?

Marlon se emocionó al oírla, dando a entender que sí. Kat se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca. Si alguien escuchaba su voz al cantar, comenzaría a levantar sospechas...

_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_(su cabello cuelga ondulado)  
His eyes as black as coal_

_(sus ojos son negros como el carbón)  
My happiness attend him_

_(mi felicidad le acompañará)  
Wherever he may go._

_(a dondequiera que él vaya)_

From Tower Hill to Blackwall

_(Desde Tower Hill a Blackwall)  
I'll wander, weep and moan_

_(vagaré, lloraré y me lamentaré)  
All for my jolly sailor_

_(todo por mi alegre marinero)  
Until he sails home.  
(hasta que navegue a casa)_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_(Cupido atravesó mi corazón)  
I disdain all glittering gold_

_(no quiero oro brillante)  
There is nothing can console me_

_(nada puede consolarme)  
But my jolly sailor bold._

_(que no sea mi alegre marinero)_

-¿Y qué pasó con ese marinero? ¿Hacia dónde navegó y no volvió?

Kat se quedó pálida. Era la voz del capitán del submarino, a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y lo observó, caminando en la parte seca de la plataforma. Marlon se enfadó enseguida pero ella lo contuvo.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo-le instó a Law.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es curioso-dijo-. Solo he escuchado esa canción de la boca de las sirenas. Siempre la cantan de noche, cuando creen que no queda nadie para oírlas... Ventajas de dirigir un submarino. Escuchas y ves cosas curiosas. Como tú.

Kat lo salpicó fuertemente con agua salada, cuyas gotas le cayeron al usuario como perlas de plomo.

-Es extraño... Tú no eres una sirena. ¿No?

Kat se llevó las manos a los muslos.

-¿Ves? Dos piernas.

-Lo sé-sonrió él-. Soy médico.

-Eres un cretino. Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo u ordenaré a Marlon que te arrastre al fondo. Aunque me bastaría tirarte al agua para que lo hicieras tú solito.

Law sonrió.

-Me subestimas, Saeglopur...-pronunció su nombre con retintín, y luego lo tradujo-_Perdida en el mar._

Kat se acercó más a él, salpicando con fuerza. Marlon salió sobre la plataforma, mostrando los dientes y resoplando con fuerza. Era una criatura descomunal, y Law retrocedió ligeramente, con prudencia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, demonio?-le dijo Kat en un susurro cargado de ira-¿A qué estás jugando?

-Desde que te vi los ojos hay algo que no me cuadra en ti-dijo Law-. Me gustan los enigmas. Tú pareces estar llena de ellos. ¿Arashinoko? Es el nombre de una criatura de leyenda imposible. Ahora ese nombre denota a aquellas personas como tú y tu compañera, que cuidáis a las gigantescas criaturas que rondan esta bahía. Esa conexión os da el poder para incluso cazar a un Rey de Mar, así que no temeríais a un pirata usuario de la fruta del diablo mientras estáis cerca del agua...

Marlon bufó y golpeó el agua con rabia. Law se alejó de él un poco más. Kat apretaba los puños y lo miraba, impotente. No le gustaban los extraños.

-¿De verdad has escuchado a las sirenas cantar?-preguntó Kat.

Law cantó la misma canción que ella había cantado para Marlon.

_Conversing with a young lass_

_(conversaste con una chica)  
Who seem'd to be in pain,_

_(que parecía estar pasándolo mal)  
Saying, William, when you go_

_(y te decía, "William, a donde vas...)  
__I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_(...temo que nunca vuelvas)_

Kat bajó la vista mientras el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Sólo le había cantado esa canción a un humano una vez. A Ace. Y él sólo había sonreído y dicho que estaría bien. Law la observó, con cautela.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-No estoy tratando de molestarte. Paseaba y me atrajo tu voz, y más aún la letra. No conocía a nadie más en todos los mares que he estado que conociera esa canción. Mi tripulación entera cayó dormida y no la escuchó. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo la aprendiste. Y más aún tras haber leído sobre los Arashinoko. Podrías ser...

-¿La leyenda en carne y hueso? ¿El opuesto imposible de la fruta del diablo? Trafalgar Law, deja de leer cuentos para niños.

Él la ignoró y recitó la leyenda.

-_Hay un opuesto para el poder que el diablo puso sobre la tierra, que el mar negará siempre tratando como balas de cañón a aquellos que posean ese poder. Si una noche de tormenta un alma en estrecha relación con el mar se perdiera y se hallara a las puertas de la muerte perdida en mitad del agua infinita, las sirenas la arrastrarían al fondo para salvarla de las corrientes, y mientras tronara la tormenta le concederían un poder para no volver a quedar indefensa en el océano, un poder que le impediría pisar tierra como un alma humana más..._

Kat se relajó ligeramente, provocando el mismo efecto en Marlon.

-Aún no te he visto poner un pie en tierra, Saeglopur. Si la leyenda es cierta, podrías crear un tsunami que destruyera islas enteras.

-¿Y cómo sé que no quieres llevarme a tierra porque estás totalmente a mi merced mientras estás cerca del agua?

Law sonrió internamente. Se mostraba reacia a entrar en tierra, ¿eh? La leyenda se materializaba frente a él.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo me mantendré sobre la plataforma mientras tú caminas hasta tierra. Si algo sucede, tu amigo puede despedazarme, ¿no?

Kat le dio vueltas a la cabeza un instante. Las sirenas cantaban bajo dos condiciones; si sabían que nadie las escuchaba (nadie humano) o si consideraban a ese alguien digno de escucharlas. No cantarían ante un alma impura si no era para llevarla a la muerte. Había algo en él que le daban ganas de invitarle a quedarse y charlar, y otra cosa que le inspiraba una enorme cautela. No podía ordenarle a Marlon que lo ahogara, no si las sirenas habían cantado en su presencia, llegando a dormir a propósito a toda la tripulación menos a él para que pudiera escucharlas.

Caminó de espaldas hacia tierra, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Pronto, la arena mojada bajo sus pies se convirtió en arena seca, y después en tierra arenosa. No sucedió nada especial. Law mostró una ligera decepción en su rostro.

-Te dije que dejaras las historias de niños-musitó Kat.

La chica agradeció que las leyendas estuvieran escritas de forma que indujeran a error.

Podía pisar tierra, sí. Podía adentrarse en tierra siempre y cuando no se alejara a más de diez kilómetros de la costa o entrara en terreno montañoso. Si no, al igual que los usuarios se convertían en balas de cañón al caer al mar, ella sería como una criatura varada. En unas horas no podría respirar y moriría asfixiada.

Recordó la noche. La noche que decidió poner rumbo a Marineford cuando se enteró de que el hermano de Ace saldría de Impel Down. Un barco de vela pequeño que podía llevar ella sola y Marlon nadando con fuerza junto al casco. Llovía tanto que arriba en el cielo y abajo en el agua se confundían. Y la única luz que llegaba procedía de los relámpagos que rajaban las nubes.

Cuando el barco comenzó a hundirse, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era. ¿A dónde creía que iba, con dieciséis años, sola y en mitad de una tormenta, a librar una guerra con la maldita Marina? Marlon trató de alcanzarla en la oscuridad, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y se llevaba el cuerpo de Kat. Se dio por vencida, dejó de luchar y pidió perdón a Ace en su interior. El peso del instrumental que utilizaba para luchar, guardado en su ropa, la hundió. Cerró los ojos y se resignó.

Entonces, unas manos la agarraron. Unas extremidades suaves la abrazaron y unos labios besaron su piel. Abrió los ojos a tiempo de verse rodeada de sirenas que se alegraron de ver que aún estaba viva. No tenía muy claro qué más había pasado, sólo que despertó en la orilla junto a Marlon a la mañana siguiente, a tiempo de ver a Ace morir por televisión y descubrir sus nuevos poderes: podía canalizar el Haki en forma de sonido tal y como hacían las orcas, y aguantar la respiración mucho más.

El sonido del mini Den-den Mushi de Law la sacó del trance. Él seguía mirándola como si le estuviera haciendo una radiografía.

-¿No vas a contestar?

Law no movió ni un músculo facial, y descolgó sin apartar la vista.

-¿Qué?-dijo, molesto.

Kat sonrió internamente.

-¡Capitán!-chilló el den den mushi-¡Una parte de la tripulación está metida en un altercado en la plaza del centro! Hay edificios volando por los aires y la Marina...

-Está bien, calmaos, ya voy.

Kat rodeó ampliamente a Law para volver al agua.

-¿Alguna vez has pasado más de cuarenta segundos en tierra?

-Tengo que dormir-contestó Kat simplemente-. Así que, sí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Tu isla está en medio del caos. ¿No vas a ver qué pasa?

Kat sonrió enigmáticamente y lo miró, siguiéndole el rollo medio en broma. Ahora estaba más tranquila, y comenzaba a interesarle el capitán.

-Eso implicaría salir del agua, ¿no?

El usuario entornó la vista, no muy seguro de si lo decía en serio o no. Estaba convencido de que la chica ocultaba algo, y ese algo tenía una pinta interesantísima... Sobretodo para el plan que quería llevar a cabo. Desistió, era suficiente por un día.

-Nos vemos, Saeglopur.

A Kat se le escapó un pensamiento.

_Eso espero._

* * *

Bien, antes de que me tiréis las cacerolas a la cabeza, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC. Sí, escribo desde hace tiempo, pero esto es diferente y quizás me ha quedado un poco largo para ser un primer capítulo... PERO ES QUE NO SABÍA DÓNDE HACER EL CORTE DRAMÁTICO *arf* *arf* Ahora sí, ya podéis tirarme las cacerolas a la cabeza xD

Básicamente esta historia (tened esto claro si queréis seguir leyendo xD) es producto de noches de insomnio y música a partes iguales, y bueno, de otra de mis pasiones (a parte del manga, y la música) que es la biología marina y concretamente los cetáceos. No voy a ponerme muy pesada con el tema (para eso está el fanfic [es broma] xD) pero bueno...

Have a whale day!


	2. Elements

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**2\. Elements**

Todo aquel follón había empezado de una manera tan estúpida que Luffy se cabreaba sólo de pensarlo. Zoro, Usopp y él habían decidido comer fuera para probar comidas y bebidas típicas del lugar, y nada más entrar al restaurante, otro pirata los había reconocido y había decidido que era hora de cobrar la recompensa de la Marina.

Aunque el pirata no era ningún usuario, tenía un arsenal de armas de lo más interesante, y su tamaño descomunal le permitía llevar un arma de fuego tan grande como un barril. Lo malo es que apuntar con un artefacto tan pesado era más que complicado, y los proyectiles estaban haciendo saltar las paredes de los edificios cercanos.

-¡Menos mal que esto era un sitio tranquilo para piratas!-protestó Usopp.

-¿Tú crees que hay algún sitio tranquilo para nosotros? Somos los Mugiwara, nos conocen en todas partes…-le recriminó Zoro.

Los camaradas del pirata que los atacaba también estaban listos para darles caza, y evitar todas las balas comenzaba a ser un problema.

-¡Ya me estoy hartando!-dijo Luffy, estirando el puño hasta golpear a varios hombres uno tras otro.

Por suerte, no estaban peleando solos. Al parecer, parte de la tripulación de los Heart Pirates también había tenido la idea de salir a hacer turismo y estaban atrapados en el fuego cruzado, junto con una cantidad considerable de civiles.

-¡ZORO!-llamó Luffy-Avisa a los del barco. Son demasiados. No podemos pelear y proteger a la vez.

-Como quieras-respondió el espadachín, envainando y saliendo del área más conflictiva.

-¡A LA BAHÍA SE LLEGA POR LA CALLE DE LA IZQUIERDA, LA DEL OESTE!-le chilló Usopp.

-¡YA LO SÉ, NARIZOTAS!

Zoro se encontró de frente con Law cuando se disponía a bajar por esa calle.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende encontraros aquí?-preguntó retóricamente el capitán-_Room._

Hubo una mezcla emocional demasiado fuerte. Mientras que los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates se alegraron de ver al cirujano, tanto los civiles como los piratas atacantes entraron en pánico al reconocerlo.

-¡Tú, Torao! ¿No sabes lo que es la discreción o qué?-dijo Luffy.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!-le respondió Law.

Todos se echaron sobre trozos de escombros para evitar la metralla.

-¡No queremos perros del gobierno aquí!-gritó uno de los piratas atacantes.

Law suspiró.

-Perro del gobierno, perro del gobierno… ¿No tenéis nada nuevo con lo que tratar de insultarme?

Se levantó rápidamente, hizo que se esfumara la inercia que llevaban las balas dirigidas hacia él y desenvainó, al tiempo que cortaba a sus oponentes en dos.

La última pared que quedaba en pie en un radio de treinta metros, cayó bajo la lluvia de balas del arma del capitán, tirando decenas de barriles llenos de bebidas alcohólicas sobre el capitán de los Mugiwara.

-¡Luffy!-exclamó Usopp.

Un ligero vapor manó de los barriles hechos trizas antes de que el chico de goma los hiciera estallar para salir.

-_¡Gear: Second!_

Verlo enfadar hizo que muchos de los civiles reunieran el coraje suficiente como para intentar salir del perímetro ansiosamente.

-Esto no me gusta-murmuró Zoro para sí.

-¡De aquí no sale nadie!-gritó el capitán.

Apuntó a un barril que ya había sido maltratado por las caídas y los golpes, y del cual se derramaba vino como si fuese la sangre de un ser inerte.

-¡NO!

El fuego inundó aquello que antes había inundado el alcohol, dejando atrapados a piratas y civiles por igual. Comenzaron a pelear, cada bando de piratas en su línea.

Luffy, Zoro y Usopp quedaron espalda contra espalda.

-¿Recuerdas a esa chica que nos dijo que los piratas eran bien recibidos aquí?-comenzó Usopp-Empiezo a pensar que mentía y esto es algún tipo de encerrona.

-Igual el gobierno le va a pagar una millonada-propuso Zoro.

Luffy sólo frunció el ceño. Se negaba a creer aquellas palabras, la chica le había parecido buena persona.

Algo perturbó el aire entonces. Un dulce sonido. El roce de un violín los atravesó a todos.

-¿Qué coño...?

Una figura femenina, con una sudadera negra con capucha que sólo dejaba entrever la boca, se acercaba al muro de llamas con un violín al hombro. Ella alzó el rostro mientras alargaba una nota, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

-¿Qué hace en mitad de esto con un... violín?-preguntó Shachi.

De pronto, sus movimientos suaves se llenaron de aristas, y deslizándose ágilmente, sin dejar de tocar, pasó entre las llamas, que acariciaron su cuerpo sin quemarla. Todos dejaron de pelear sólo para observarla.

Un estruendo sonó sobre las cabezas de los batallantes, que miraron al cielo: un relámpago. La lluvia comenzó a caer demasiado fina como para apagar del fuego.

La danza de la violinista era hipnótica. Cuando se acercó demasiado a los piratas que habían comenzado la trifulca, fue reconocida como una amenaza, pero era demasiado tarde. Una fuerza que los golpeó en el estómago, los lanzó hacia atrás varios metros.

-Atrapadla-ordenó el capitán.

Luffy, Law y los demás trataron de cubrirla pero estaba demasiado lejos. Acababan de salir del trance de la melodía.

Ella giró sobre sí misma, quedando de espaldas a sus atacantes, que chocaron contra un muro que no existía y cayeron al suelo de inmediato. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, apagando el fuego y golpeando la loza.

Law la miró fascinado. Nunca había visto a un usuario igual. Se le estaba pasando una idea brillante por la cabeza…

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para echarles un último vistazo a los piratas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, salpicando con sus pies mojados el suelo de piedra.

"¡Espera!" pensó Law.

_-Room._

A la velocidad del sonido, ella se dio la vuelta y retomó el violín: con una sola nota, larga, detuvo el avance de la zona controlada por Trafalgar Law. Simplemente de la impresión que le provocó, él no fue capaz de sostener la zona y se disipó. Ella reanudó su huida, perdiéndose en la lluvia.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-murmuró para sí.

* * *

Los Mugiwara se habían reunido en la cocina del barco, repasando los hechos una vez sobre otra. Luffy comenzaba a mosquearse.

-¿Podría ser un usuario parecido a Scratchmen Appo?-preguntó Nami.

Robin levantó la vista del libro que no había soltado en todo el día.

-Pero el violín es un "arma externa". Eso querría decir que el usuario no es tipo Logia, y podría hacer que cualquier instrumento funcionase como arma... Supongo.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-No era un usuario. Estaba usando Haki.

Todos lo miraron entonces.

-¿Seguro?

Luffy asintió.

-¿Y controlaba el maldito clima?-preguntó Ussop-¿Existe tal Haki?

El capitán deshizo la expresión seria.

-Lo seeé... Por eso no lo he dicho hasta ahora, no tiene mucho sentido...

-¿Y estamos totalmente seguros de que no tenía motivos para ayudarnos?

-Quizá no quería ver follón en la ciudad.

-Kat dijo que a los lugareños no les gusta el gobierno mundial. Podría ser que lo hiciera sólo por fastidiar a la Marina.

Robin cerró el libro de pronto.

-Con respecto a Kat-chan-comenzó a hablar-. Creo que oculta un gran poder. Su compañera no exageraba.

Todos la miraron a ella entonces.

-Arashinoko. Es así como se llaman entre sí los encargados de cuidar de las criaturas. El nombre de las criaturas, orcinus orca, quiere decir "demonio del infierno", y "arashinoko", "la que baila en la tormenta". Los lugareños lo abrevian como "Stormdancer". Según la leyenda, los arashinoko son elegidos por las criaturas para proteger el mar y a cambio reciben un gran poder.

Hizo una pausa para que todos asimilaran la información.

-¿Un gran poder? ¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Zoro.

Robin acarició la cubierta del libro.

-Como provocar un tsunami.

-¿¡QUEEEÉ!?

-Calmaos, es lo que dice la leyenda. Tienen a exagerarse un poco las cosas, ya sabéis-rió Robin dulcemente.

-Ese es un comentario muy poco adecuado después de todas las cosas que hemos visto en Grand Line y las que estamos viendo en el Nuevo Mundo...-murmuró Chopper.

-Sin embargo, tienen un punto débil.

Todos volvieron a escucharla, expectantes.

-Al igual que un usuario de Akuma No Mi no puede nadar en agua de mar, un Arashinoko no puede pisar tierra.

Se miraron entre todos.

-¿Alguien la ha visto pisar tierra? ¿A ella o a su compañera?

-A su compañera sí-dijo Sanji-. Me ha enseñado un poco la isla esta mañana.

-¿Y a ella? ¿Nadie?

Se quedaron en silencio. No, nadie.

-Repito que en las leyendas se adultera la realidad-dijo Robin-. Es sólo que me pareció interesante que lo supierais. No creo que represente una amenaza para nosotros. Los arashinoko se centran mucho en las criaturas y han constituido uno de los puentes sociales con los gyojin más importantes, además de, claro está, proteger el mar de los humanos. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Se mostraron de acuerdo entre todos con la afirmación y se prepararon para dormir por fin.

* * *

Trafalgar Law llevaba un rato haciendo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa de mandos. A las reparaciones por culpa del golpe contra el arrecife había que sumarle ahora que no funcionaba ningún radar y el sónar se había vuelto loco. Pero lo que lo tenía tenso era el numerito de la violinista.

-Capitán-dijo Shachi.

Él no escuchaba. Trataba de entender el funcionamiento de la akuma no mi que la violinista debía de tener.

-Capitán.

Cerró los ojos y evocó el recuerdo en su mente.

-¡Capitán!

Al mismo tiempo que volvía a la realidad, recordó la sensación que había tenido al escuchar el violín. No era un usuario.

-¡Haki!-susurró para sí.

Shachi arqueó una ceja. Su capitán lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabemos por qué no funcionan los radares ni el sónar.

Law sobreactuó una expresión de interés a posta.

-Dilo, pues.

-Las orcas.

Law arqueó una ceja.

-¿Las orcas, qué?

-Se comunican entre ellas con ultrasonidos y frecuencias parecidas a las de los aparatos que utilizamos a bordo y producen interferencias. De hecho la vibración que producen ha roto un par de fibras de wolframio de la sala de...

Law se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Shachi diera un respingo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Shachi?

A éste le entró la risa nerviosa.

-Q-que s-se ha roto pero enseguida está arreglado...

-¡No, eso no! ¡Me da igual el qué, te pregunto por el cómo!

-... los ultrasonidos de las orcas...

-¡LOS ULTRASONIDOS DE LAS ORCAS!

Law salió a cubierta sin mediar palabra. Shachi miró a Penguin, al otro lado de la sala y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir trabajando en las reparaciones. La noche estaba bien entrada, pero Law había exigido acabar las reparaciones antes del amanecer, por si _había que salir rápido de la isla._

Una vez fuera, se aferró con fuerza a la baranda y miró hacia el agua, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Desde que era un usuario, tenía un miedo bien contenido al agua del mar, aunque su habilidad le permitía aparecer en tierra antes de caer. Nada que ver, nada que escuchar en una noche tranquila.

De pronto, como si acabara de aparecer por arte de magia, el macho que acompañaba a Saeglopur emergió de la nada, saltando hasta poder arrancarle a Law la cabeza de un mordisco, pero simplemente mostrándole la boca llena de afilados conos.

Éste se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento elegante y rápido, poniéndose alerta. El animal emitió un gorjeo antes de caer. Se le antojó como un "¿qué miras?".

A cierta distancia, observaba Saéglopur, medio escondida en los pilares del muelle. Con la oscuridad, no podía verla a aquella distancia. No había comandado a Marlon para aquello. Pero al verlo, sintió curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría uno ante el otro. Llevaba el violín a la espalda y la capucha de la sudadera negra puesta.

-¿Qué harás, Trafalgar?-susurró al aire-¿Qué pasa cuando te enfrentas con tu contrario?

La pregunta _qué haces en cubierta a estas horas de la noche _era una curiosidad secundaria. Contempló al capitán asomarse medio agachado cautelosamente otra vez. Marlon estaba sumergido a poca distancia de la superficie, pero él no podía verlo. Su piel negra y su mancha gris sobre la dorsal lo confundían con el movimiento del agua. Por eso tampoco lo había visto llegar. Verlo escudriñar la oscuridad tan concentrado la hizo sonreír.

Marlon emergió, respirando ruidosa y fuertemente y haciendo que el gorro del capitán se volara hacia el agua. Kat giró la cabeza con curiosidad, contemplando la cara de ligero fastidio del capitán, que volvía a aferrarse a la baranda con fuerza, mientras veía el gorro empaparse y hundirse. Marlon emitió un gorjeo, se sumergió un segundo y atrapó el gorro con la boca. No había ido a molestar a Law por deporte, quería jugar.

El capitán contempló al animal mientras éste sacaba la cabeza del agua, estirándose cuanto podía para acercarle su pertenencia. Vaciló.

"Cógelo. No ve va a morder. Quizá te de un pequeño susto, pero no te va a morder" pensó Kat.

Finalmente, Law alargó la mano lentamente. Kat forzó la vista... ¿Le temblaba la mano? Rió. Estaba asustado, pero no era algo que se le notara directamente, ni en la expresión seria de la cara, ni en la expresión corporal.

Law rozó el gorro con los dedos, y finalmente lo agarró. Tiró con suavidad hacia arriba, pero Marlon no lo soltó.

Kat sonrió.

"Sabe que estás asustado y va a divertirse un poco contigo".

Cuando Marlon tiró hacia abajo, Law soltó el agarre de inmediato. Kat leyó sus labios proferir un taco, y Marlon volvió a dejar el gorro al alcance de su dueño. Law lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez él trató de tirar también.

"Idiota" pensó Kat. ¿A dónde iba, jugando al tira y afloja con un animal de seis mil kilos?"

Marlon dejó a Law creer que podía tirar del gorro hacía sí, antes de tirar con fuerza y hacer que el capitán perdiera el equilibrio.

Kat sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo caer, y rápidamente dejó el violín y la sudadera sobre el muelle, preparada para tirarse al agua y salvar los escasos treinta metros que los separaban. Pero Law estaba fuertemente agarrado a la baranda y se quedó colgado. Parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo, pero miró atrás para localizar a Marlon, que emitió otro gorjeo parecido a una risa.

La chica trató de contener la risa. No con mucho esfuerzo, pero trató de hacerlo. Finalmente, rompió a reír sonoramente, y Law giró la cabeza hacia ella, localizándola.

-¿Te diviertes, Saeglópur?-le dijo, alzando la voz.

Ella se colocó delante del bulto que hacían el violín y la sudadera despreocupadamente, aunque en la oscuridad el capitán no habría podido distinguirlos de todas formas.

-Bastante.

Marlon sacó la cabeza fuera del agua, aún con el gorro en la boca, tratando de alcanzar los pies de Law, pero éste se encogió.

-¿Podrías ordenarle a la criatura que no tratara de comerme?

Kat se sentó sobre el muelle, dejando que el agua acariciara los dedos de sus pies.

-Está entrenado para no comer nada que pueda sentarle mal-bromeó-. No trata de devorarte, intenta empujarte dentro del submarino. Supongo que ha decidido que has tenido bastante por hoy.

-¿Cómo que 'bastante por hoy'?

Kat se encogió de hombros.

-En ocasiones Marlon tira a personas al agua para jugar con ellas. Suele ser cuidadoso, no te preocupes.

Law la miró con expresión neutra.

-_Room._

Se apareció al segundo siguiente de pie, sobre la cubierta del submarino, y continuó mirándola fijamente. Kat se levantó, adelantó un pie y se lanzó al agua elegantemente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Reapareció junto a Marlon en un instante, rompiendo la superficie, y con el silbato plateado en la boca. La criatura se volvió hacia ella, y la chica colocó una mano sobre el morro, levantándola en el aire después al tiempo que silbaba. Marlon abrió la boca y le entregó el gorro.

-Toma, bala de cañón-dijo, alargando la mano en dirección a Law.

Éste sonrió.

-No irás a probar el mismo juego que la criatura, ¿verdad?

Kat arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, vale, pues me lo quedo.

Se puso el gorro e hizo una señal a Marlon, que la recogió, agarrada a su aleta dorsal, antes de que se sumergieran y se perdieran en las profundidades.

-¡Oye, espera!

Haciendo caso omiso, vio a la pareja reaparecer diez metros en la lejanía, cuando Marlon levantó a su cuidadora en el aire empujando sus pies con el morro y sacando la cabeza fuera del agua, descendiendo de nuevo suavemente para sumergirse después.

Finalmente, se perdieron en la noche.

"Mierda" pensó el capitán "Bueno, ¿y yo no iba a decirle que hiciera a las orcas callar un rato hasta que termináramos las reparaciones?"

* * *

Chaaaan chaaaan chaaaaAAANNNN!  
¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo van mis desvaríos? ¿Os gusta la música? ¡Porque hay una canción en cada capítulo! (Una canción real, me refiero...)

Pues he aquí el segundo capi. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, y tengo intenciones de poner MÁS y MÁS HUMOR ABSURDO! Es mi forma de escribir romance: ahogarlo en acción y comedia. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	3. In the Shadows

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**3\. In the shadows**

Kat se despertó con el sonido de lo que parecía un torpedo. Sonrió antes de abrir los ojos, sabía que no era un torpedo, sino Marlon rompiendo la superficie del agua tras un salto.

Los stormdancers vivían en lo que parecía una pequeña casa en la playa de la bahía, pero que se extendía de forma subterránea como una fortaleza de cristal que les permitía observar bajo el agua en todo momento. Una de las paredes del dormitorio de Kat, que no compartía con nadie más, era completamente de cristal, y el mayor uso que representaba era que las criaturas la despertaran cada vez que se aburrían.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-le preguntó al enorme delfín.

Pero Marlon se retiró rápidamente del cristal y se perdió entre los escasos rayos de sol que formaban cortinas dentro del agua. Kat se incorporó con un movimiento brusco. Problemas.

* * *

Usopp entró atropelladamente en el comedor mientras todos desayunaban. Nadie se molestó en mirarlo siquiera, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en el sueño que tenían y en lo movidita que había sido la noche anterior.

-¡Un barco de la Marina ha entrado en el puerto!

Nami puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-No, por favor, estoy hecha polvo…

-Bueno, pero nosotros estamos bien escondidos en esta bahía-apuntó Sanji-. No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo hay que tener cuidado de no llamar la atención.

Automáticamente, todos miraron a Luffy, que tenía la boca llena.

-¿Qué?

-Nada de salir de la bahía hoy, ¿eh?-lo amenazó Nami.

El capitán hizo una mueca de disgusto después de tragar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿No has oído a Ussop? La Marina está aquí. Ya tuvimos bastantes problemas anoche.

-Igual han venido por eso-intervino Franky.

-No, no, esto es territorio pirata-dijo Robin-. No pueden venir aquí y detenernos como si nada. Habrán venido por otra cosa.

Zoro, Luffy y ella se miraron.

-¡Ah, no, no y no!-protestó Nami-¡Nada de salir de aquí! ¿Por qué no podemos parar a descansar en paz por una vez?

-Bueno, Sanji y tú queríais provisiones, ¿no?-animó Robin, sonriente-Vosotros vais al mercado junto con Ussopp y Chopper y nosotros tres vamos a ver qué trama la Marina.

-¿Qué puede salir mal?-preguntó Brook.

A la navegante le entró la risa nerviosa.

-¡Brook! La pregunta es, ¿qué puede salir bien? Y más con Luffy… Digamos que me fío del sentido de la discreción de Zoro y Robin… Pero ¡ÉSTE…!

Se dispuso a señalar al capitán, pero cuando se giró hacia él, había desaparecido. Nami se puso blanca.

-¡Zoro! ¡Robin! ¿Nos vamos?-se oyó desde cubierta.

La navegante suspiró.

-Mirad, me rindo. Haced lo que os venga en gana. Yo me voy a comprar con Sanji. Ya tendré tiempo de estresarme cuando la hayáis liado.

* * *

Trafalgar Law supervisaba los trabajos de reparación con una taza de café en la mano. Uno de los motores había perdido la mitad de la potencia a raíz de un golpe contra un arrecife, pero al menos era un daño que podían reparar sin tener que llevar el submarino a un dique seco.

Penguin llegó por atrás, transportando una caja de herramientas.

-Se rumorea por la isla que la Marina ha atracado en el puerto.

Su capitán no hizo ningún comentario, pero Penguin podía ver la maquinaria de su mente ponerse en marcha de inmediato. Lo observó pasearse pensativo junto a la plataforma donde se encontraban los tripulantes que estaban reparando el motor. Era su forma de salir de allí discretamente.

Se dirigió a la sala de control y conectó el altavoz hidrofónico. Ruido blanco y un ocasional burbujeo fueron los únicos sonidos que pudo apreciar. Incluso el sónar y los radares volvían a funcionar perfectamente. Frunció el ceño. Por algún motivo, aquello no le dio buena espina.

Volvió a cubierta y se apoyó junto a la borda, dándole un convincente sorbo al café mientras oteaba los límites de la bahía. A lo lejos, percibió el vapor de agua elevarse a presión desde el espiráculo de una de las criaturas, pero enseguida entendió que no estaban haciendo ningún ruido ni tan siquiera al respirar. Además, apenas se movían, ni siquiera debajo del agua, y estaban muy separadas entre sí. Dio otro sorbo al café cuando escuchó a Penguin acercarse, transportando los retales de las reparaciones de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué decías de la Marina?-preguntó tranquilamente.

Penguin dejó las piezas metálicas maltratadas en el suelo y se colocó junto a su capitán, tratando de ver también en la distancia.

-No sé mucho más. Hay algo de inquietud en el pueblo. Incluso están cerrando algunos comercios. En la ferretería en la que he estado y en el astillero no están nada contentos con la presencia del gobierno. Están convencidos de que vienen a traer problemas.

-¿Pero estás totalmente seguro de que están aquí?

-Es lo que he oído, pero no he visto nada con mis propios ojos.

Su capitán asintió, conservando su aspecto tranquilo, y frunció el ceño con decepción cuando, al llevarse la taza a los labios una vez más, no encontró café que llevarse a la boca.

-Habrá que ir a echar un vistazo.

-¿Para qué?

Law sonrió.

-Curiosidad. Quién sabe. El conocimiento nunca está de más.

* * *

Kat llevaba un rato dando vueltas elípticas en el salón de la casa de los stormdancers. Era una manía psicótica, una especie de tic, que había desarrollado con los años tras vivir esa situación una y otra vez. Todos los stormdancers se reunían en una sala contigua, menos ella. Nunca la dejaban pasar a ella. Le tocaba esperar en el salón, siempre, desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Por fin se abrió la puerta de la sala y salieron sus compañeros, lo más parecido a una familia que tenía, aunque ella jamás lograra verlos así. Como siempre, tenían la cara seria. Como siempre, el mayor de todos, Alec, se dirigió a ella directamente.

-Kat-suspiró-. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre empezaba los discursitos con esa frase.

-Dispara-contestó.

Alec era un hombre entre treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos, rapado al cero y alto como una estantería, considerado uno de los stormdancers más importantes del mundo… Por el momento.

-La Marina está aquí.

-Lo sé-respondió Kat educadamente-. Sé que no puedo salir mientras ellos estén aquí, y…

-No. Esta vez es diferente.

La chica cerró la boca y examinó cuidadosamente la expresión de su tutor. Llegó hasta cierto punto y luego pensó que no quería deducir nada más.

-Hemos estado hablando.

-¿"Hemos"?

-Smoker y yo.

Hizo una mueca. Dentro de la Marina, Smoker le inspiraba un poco menos de desprecio que el resto.

-Le envían para reclutarnos. Quieren adiestrarnos para ser sus soldados. Según ellos, nos enseñarán a defendernos para que podamos sentirnos seguros ante los piratas y a cambio debemos prestarles un servicio.

-Antes me suicidaría-lo cortó Kat con fuerza-. Antes me suicidaría que convertirme en uno de sus esclavos.

Alec suspiró.

-Lo sé. Y nosotros pensamos lo mismo. Pero no va a ser fácil salir de esta situación. Planean rodear la bahía de redes y agrupar a cada criatura con su stormdancer y mandarles a un destino diferente.

La chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Miró al resto de sus compañeros, buscando una explicación a un ataque tan repentino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Doce horas.

Kat soltó un taco por el que Alec le habría regañado fuertemente en otra situación. Luego tomó aire para decir algo, pero su tutor la cortó.

-Tienes que huir en cuanto oscurezca.

-¡No!-estalló-¡Estoy harta de esperar entre las sombras!

-¡Kat, es peligroso!-se metió Lora.

-¿Y qué? ¿Creéis que podéis retrasarlo mucho más?

-Hay demasiado en juego.

-Si no me encuentra la Marina, lo hará un pirata y estaré en las mismas. Ya sé cuidarme sola.

-Ser capaz de provocar una catástrofe natural para defenderte no hace que seas capaz de cuidarte sola-le recriminó Alec-. Tú saldrás de aquí de noche.

-Si espero tanto puede ser demasiado tarde.

Alec comenzó a enfadarse.

-Escucha, Kat, llevamos diez años escondiéndote de la Marina. Sabemos lo que es mejor para ti.

-¡Joder, ya estoy harta!-estalló ella-¡No es así! ¡No voy a desaparecer mágicamente a partir de ahora! ¿Qué demonios queréis? ¿Que nos separemos? ¿Qué pretendéis?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lora agachar la cabeza. Pidió explicaciones a Alec con la mirada.

-Es lo más sensato. Sabes cuál es nuestro trabajo. Sabes cuál es… Tu trabajo. Si nosotros tenemos una promesa, lo tuyo es un contrato de sangre. Especialmente con los poderes que desarrollaste hace dos años. Kat, todos creíamos…

-¿Qué la leyenda era mentira?-preguntó con rabia-¿Qué yo no podía convertirme en un…?

-No lo digas-interrumpió Lora-. No lo digas, por favor. Yo no creo que seas… Yo… Sabes que te queremos, Kat.

-¿Y por qué siempre he estado a parte? ¿No podíais decir todo lo que teníais que decir en esa sala delante de mí? ¿Y ahora proponéis que nos separemos como si fuese tan fácil dejar todo esto atrás?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kat se mordió el labio, les dirigió una mirada de impotencia y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

-¡Kat! ¡No sólo ha venido Smoker! ¡Akainu también está aquí!

-Yo no me llamo "Kat"-fue lo último que dijo antes de largarse.

* * *

Luffy se asomó por encima de una pila de cajas. El muelle, efectivamente, estaba lleno de barcos de la Marina. Zoro le dio un capón.

-¿No te basta con haberlo visto una vez?

-¡Es que se están moviendo!

-Pues no asomes esa cabezota tuya, ¡encima con el sombrero puesto!

Robin se puso de puntillas discretamente.

-Parece que están sacando una especie de… Redes…

Zoro la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Y la malla es bastante fina…

-Irán a pescar-repuso Luffy.

Robin les hizo una señal para que se callaran y comenzó a escuchar atentamente la conversación de dos marines.

-¿Han localizado la bahía?

-Sí, pero por tierra. Espero que no haya que cargar con las redes hasta allí. Pesan una barbarildad.

Los tres miembros de la tripulación se miraron.

* * *

Law, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo caminaron por el sendero desde la bahía hasta el pueblo, cuando se toparon con el Cazador Blanco y su subordinada. El capitán de los Heart Pirates suspiró. Acababa de librarse de él en Punk Hazard y volvían a encontrarse.

-Vaya-dijo, observando al marine-. Parece que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Smoker entornó los ojos.

-En realidad, creo que me vienes bastante bien, Trafalgar… Como Shichibukai podrías echarnos una mano.

Law, que había supuesto que aquella ayuda tenía algo que ver con provocar una situación problemática en el pueblo, se salió por la tangente.

-Lo siento, Cazador, pero nos íbamos ya. Tenemos algo que prisa. No pretendíamos parar aquí siquiera, pero no nos quedó otra cuando se nos estropeó un motor.

Observó a Tashigi estudiarlo con cautela. Se preguntó si lo había perdonado por cortarla por la mitad, aun cuando no le había hecho ningún daño real gracias a su poder.

-Si no quieres que envíe un escrito para que revisen tu título de Shichibukai, más te vale escucharme bien, Trafalgar.

El cirujano apretó los labios.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Cazador? No tengo mucho tiempo.

Sus compañeros hicieron gestos de resignación. Ellos tampoco tenían ganas de servir a la Marina.

-Vigila a unos… "Prisioneros". Están en una nave de la Marina, en la cubierta.

-¿Dónde está atracada?

-En la bahía.

Law sintió un escalofrío. ¿Serían los Mugiwara?

Pero no. Nada más llegar, los vio. Desde cubierta, todos los arashinoko estaban siendo obligados a mirar el proceso de separación de las criaturas. Era evidente que habían sido llevados allí por la fuerza. Law observaba también a las criaturas resistirse a estar separadas. Reconoció a Marlon por su aleta caída. Era el que más problemas estaba dando. Y lo peor es que emitía un sonido que le estaba desgarrando el alma… Cuatro soldados rasos armados se colocaron en torno a ellos formando un rectángulo. Law permaneció a sus espaldas.

Todos los arashinoko estaban de pie excepto Kat. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía el labio inferior cortado y moratones en los brazos. Había perdido toda su presencia, toda esa sensación enérgica que transmitía nada más verla. Incluso se veía rara en ropa normal (sin el neopreno), con zapatillas, unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba que el sol le castigara la piel de los omóplatos y los brazos. Law ni siquiera recordaba cómo sonaba su voz. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para hablarle en un susurro.

-Deberías darte la vuelta y dejar de observar todo ese, o se te va a clavar en las retinas.

Kat contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Es culpa mía. Traté de escapar y nos pillaron. Es culpa mía...

Law sintió un escalofrío. Había algo en su voz, algo que abrazaba y ocultaba una rabia interior.

-Saeglopur...-comenzó, sin saber qué decir después.

Un marine se acercó a Law cautelosamente.

-No está permitido conversar con...

El capitán se preparó para dedicarle una mirada sádica que habría hecho que cualquiera retrocediera dos pasos y se callara, pero Kat se adelantó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le lanzó al soldado.

Éste la apuntó con su arma de fuego.

-Cuidadito, arashinoko.

Law apartó el arma con la vaina de su katana.

-Tranquilo, amigo.

Los demás arashinoko rodearon a Kat y a Law, llamando la atención de los otros tres soldados, que se acercaron también.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda-le dijo Kat a Law-. En cuanto a ti-se dirigió al soldado-, supongo que esa velocidad para apuntarme con un arma debe de darte una satisfactoria sensación de poder.

Law escuchó a Rae maldecir a Kat y llevarse la mano a la frente. El marine se acercó a la chica, invadiendo su espacio. Sus compañeros lo apoyaron.

-Escucha, pececillo, no te hagas la chula porque llevas las de perder.

-¿En serio?-dijo Kat, fingiendo incredulidad.

-Kat...-murmuró Law.

-Mantente al margen de esto.

El pirata la miró fijamente. Aquello era más que la rabia de por la mañana. Era temeridad. Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le dispararan. Law la agarró del brazo, retirándola del grupo.

-¿Quieres dejar esa actitud suicida de una vez?

Ella lo quemó con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Unos pasos repiquetearon por cubierta.

-¿Es que quieres que te maten?

Ella lo agarró de la sudadera, poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle al oído con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te importaría meterte en tus asuntos? Estoy harta de que todos me traten como una niña. Incluso Ace me trataba así. Soy más autosuficiente de lo que os creéis.

Mientras Kat se soltaba para esconder el rostro del pirata, una de las piezas de su puzzle se colocó. El marinero sobre el que cantaba la primera noche que hablaron, era Ace.

Unos pasos se detuvieron unos metros a la derecha de Law.

Era Akainu.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? Supongo que mis subordinados te habrán dejado claro que no puedes conversar con los... Retenidos por la autoridad.

Law sonrió cortésmente, con su clásico deje psicópata.

-Trataba de poner un poco de orden.

Miró de reojo a Kat, que estaba de medio lado. Su reacción al oír la voz de Akainu había sido quedarse paralizada. No sólo quieta: petrificada. Law hubiera jurado que ni siquiera respiraba. El almirante se acercó a ella, que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-le preguntó en tono agresivo.

Law deseó poder llevarse la mano a la cara.

"No hagas ninguna estupidez, Saeglopur, por favor..."

Ella siguió estática. Efectivamente, no respiraba.

-¡Responde!

Kat se volvió, con una mirada arrogante y desafiante por delante, pero sin decir nada. De pronto, una potente ola impactó contra el barco, zarandeándolo ligeramente y haciendo que unos cuantos tripulantes y Law tuvieran que reequilibrarse. Los arashinoko no tuvieron ningún problema, pero Lora se acercó corriendo a Kat.

-¡Detén esto!-le susurró al oído.

Kat se la quitó de encima con un gesto elegante. La clase de elegancia que tenía en el agua. Caminó hacia Akainu lentamente, manteniendo el estilo. El barco se zarandeó de nuevo. El almirante frunció el ceño.

A un par de metros, se detuvo. Law adoptó una posición defensiva y miró al marine superior. Kat susurró.

-_Mare...-_subió los brazos, cruzándolos en el pecho extendidos, hasta formar una "T", como haciendo una presentación-_Nostrum._

El oleaje que arremetió contra el barco esta vez logró inclinarlo casi cuarenta y cinco grados. Law, para mantenerse agarrado, convencido de que el buque volcaría, formó un habitáculo con su poder y clavó la espada al suelo. Akainu quedó pegado al suelo con su poder, que comenzó a caldear el ambiente. Los marines rasos lograron resbalar torpemente hasta la borda, donde se agarraron como pudieron. Pronto el barco se sacudió en dirección contraria.

"¿Qué poder es este?" pensó Law, maniobrando para no caer.

Los arashinoko, que apenas se habían movido con el vaivén, trataron de llegar hasta Kat, que se estaba deslizando en la dirección que la gravedad le facilitaba. Akainu la miró con rabia, y se dirigió a los soldados.

-Detenedla-ordenó.

Law miró a los marines, dándole la espalda a Kat, que seguía moviéndose hacia la borda. Al ver a los soldados alzar sus armas, los arashinoko se alarmaron.

-¡NO!

Law hizó un gesto con la mano cuando se dispusieron a disparar.

-Tact.

Las balas cayeron al suelo sin inercia al intercambiarse por aire. Law miró hacia atrás para asegurarse, contemplando a Kat sentada de espaldas a la borda.

"Quédate ahí, es un punto estable..." pensó Law.

-¡Trafalgar!-exclamó Akainu, enfurecido.

Éste le dirigió una mirada totalmente neutra. No tardó en soltar una excusa.

-Calmaos todos...

Akainu miró de nuevo a sus subordinados rápidamente y estos dispararon, sin que Law tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Había dado por sentado que decir "calmaos" habría tenido algún efecto.

Aunque el capitán era el que más cercano a la chica se encontraba, estaba de espaldas, pero el gesto de los arashinoko fue suficiente para saber que le habían dado. Cuando giró la cabeza, apenas tuvo tiempo de verla caer al agua. Se deslizó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero sólo alcanzó a oír el cuerpo caer en el agua y ver un montón de espuma de mar golpear el casco de la embarcación.

Lora gritó. El mar se calmó de pronto. El barco volvió a la estabilidad.

-_Perdida en el mar_...-llamó Law en un susurro a la chica, traduciendo su nombre-¡SAEGLOPUR!

* * *

¡Hooola! He tardado un pelín más en subir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que tratar de darle tres perspectivas distintas me ha costado un poco y no estaba contenta del todo con lo que tenía. Total, ¡que empieza la acción! ¡y el próximo capítulo será aún más movido!

Y ya sabéis... El título de cada capítulo es una canción real, pasaré por muchos estilos :)

¿Son los capítulos muy largos? ¿Los acorto?

Have a whale day!


	4. Centuries

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**4\. Centuries**

-¿Qué pasa, Trafalgar?

Él se volvió bruscamente.

-¡Qué diantre ha sido eso!-le gritó al almirante-¿Hacía falta…?

Los subordinados del cirujano también parecían desconcertados. Pero sobretodo, les sorprendió la forma en la que su capitán se había encendido.

-Se había convertido en un problema. Estaba zarandeando el barco y además, la gente como ella está condenada ya. No les queda un futuro que esperar-miró a los otros arashinoko.

Lora se dispuso a avanzar hacia Akainu agresivamente, pero sus tutores la agarraron.

-¡SE CUENTAN LEYENDAS SOBRE NOSOTROS!-le gritó-¡VAMOS A MARCAR UN ANTES Y UN DESPUÉS EN LA HISTORIA! ¡TE ACORDARÁS DE ELLA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

El almirante se giró hacia ella.

-Los volcanes se alzan sobre el mar, ¿no es así?-miró a los soldados-Matadlos a ellos también, no sea que tengamos otro listo con poderes en el grupo...

Los arashinoko se miraron los unos a los otros. Un gran estruendo proveniente de la bahía llamó la atención de todos los que estaban a bordo. Marlon había conseguido escapar violentamente de la red, y el resto de las orcas comenzaba a luchar activamente también. El oleaje comenzó a incrementarse de nuevo, incluso dentro de la bahía, haciendo que los tripulantes del submarino salieran a cubierta también.

-Proteged a los arashinoko-les ordenó a Bepo, Shachi y Penguin.

-¡Trafalgar Law!-dijo Akainu, calentado el puño-No pedí que vinieras para entorpecer mi trabajo.

-Estás sacando todo esto de contexto-le contestó, desenvainando la espada.

Los soldados rasos pronto estuvieron ventilados por los piratas. Akainu era otra historia, y Law no deseaba montar una pelea contra él. Al tiempo que el barco se zarandeaba, clavó su espada en la cubierta. Tres o cuatro olas de aquel tamaño más, y volcarían.

-¡Tenéis que detener esto!-se dirigió a los arashinoko.

-Imposible-respondió Alec-. Las olas llevan demasiada inercia.

Law localizó de nuevo a Akainu con la mirada. Extrañamente, había devuelto su cuerpo a la normalidad, y ahora se hallaba apoyado cuidadosamente contra un baúl a medio abrir. Se quitó la chaqueta, y fue lo último que Law alcanzó a ver antes de girarse para mirar a su tripulación y a los arashinoko. El barco comenzaba a quedarse en vertical. Los maltrechos soldados trataban de preparar un bote salvavidas.

-Voy a transportaros a tierra firme.

Shachi lo miró entonces con los ojos como platos y gritó.

-¡CAPITÁN!

Tarde. Algo frío y metálico, que entumeció todo su cuerpo, se le enredó en el cuello: una cadena de kairoseki.

Boqueó, miró hacia atrás y vio a Akainu con las manos envueltas en su chaqueta, cuidadoso de no tocar el contenido del baúl directamente: esposas de kairoseki. El habitáculo cayó enseguida, haciendo que la katana comenzara a salirse del suelo. El barco había pasado los noventa grados y comenzaba a volcar. Los arashinoko y el resto de los piratas habían encontrado huecos entre los cañones, pero no había nada alrededor de Law a lo que pudiera agarrarse mientras sus fuerzas flaqueaban por la roca de mar.

Se asfixiaba. La katana estaba a punto de salirse por completo.

-¡CAPITÁN!-llamó Bepo a su jefe.

Éste miró hacia arriba, localizando a su tripulación mientras Akainu comandaba a los soldados para salir en el bote salvavidas. El capitán de los Heart Pirates habló con voz ronca.

-Portaos bien-la katana se salió de su enclave y Law cayó al mar.

Ahora definitivamente no podía respirar. Se hundía como si su cuerpo fuese una bala de cañón, y el peso de la cadena no ayudaba. Tenía el cuerpo helado y apenas podía moverse.

"Tú ganas, Joker" pensó.

Cerró los ojos, que además le ardían con la sal. Los pulmones se le llenaron de agua y dejó de notar la luz que penetraba en el mar.

"Tú... Ganas..."

Algo lo golpeó suavemente por la espalda, moviéndolo hasta que su cabeza quedó hacia arriba. Alguien retiró la cadena de kairoseki y lo agarró, pasando un brazo bajo su axila y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Además, lo empujó hacia el lado, presionándolo contra otra _cosa _lisa, suave y fría. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la superficie a una velocidad tremenda, sin que el agarre perdiera fuerza. La _cosa_ emitió un sonido que hizo vibrar todo el ambiente.

"¿Marlon?"

Rompieron la superficie, y entonces escuchó una voz.

-Trafalgar, no te olvides de respirar...-era Kat-Respira, idiota, respira...

Pero no podía. Su cuerpo apenas respondía. No podía ni abrir los ojos.

-¡Respira!

Kat hizo una señal a Marlon, que los sostenía con la parte de su cuerpo que permanecía sumergida, para que respirara él también.

-_Mirror-_susurró la chica.

Automáticamente, los pulmones de Law expulsaron toda el agua que contenían a base de toser violentamente. Aún entumecido, pudo abrir los ojos.

-¿Sae...?

-No hables o te vas a ahogar.

Mientras Marlon emergía de nuevo para transportarlos a los dos sobre su lomo, Law registró el cuerpo de Kat con la mirada.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó.

-¿No te habían... disparado?

Kat enrojeció ligeramente. Se levantó el pelo que le cubría el hombro, donde había una rozadura considerable.

-No del todo-sonrió-. La bala pasó rozando.

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes una suerte inexplicable.

La chica lo miró y se rió.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Si no llego a pasar por aquí mientras huía, estarías dándole de comer a los peces.

Contemplaron el barco volcarse mientras avanzaban hacia el muelle. Los arashinoko se reencontraron con las orcas escapadas de las redes y ayudaron a los piratas también.

-Te dejaré rápidamente y me iré...

-Casi te matan.

El oleaje seguía siendo fuerte y Law no tenía muy claro a dónde agarrarse, decidiéndose por la aleta dorsal caída que quedaba a su espalda. Kat lo ignoró.

-Ponte de pie y salta al muelle. Nos estamos acercando.

-¿Cuál es tu plan maestro de huida? Y no me has respondido.

-¿Acaso lo de antes era una pregunta?

El doctor frunció el ceño.

-Oye, no tengo ni idea de cómo te las has arreglado para bucear hasta dentro de la bahía y cortar las redes, pero me da la sensación de que ha sido una improvisación con la que has tenido suerte.

Kat se volvió hacia él con rabia.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Bien. Bajo ninguna condición iba a dejar que me atraparan. Pasó todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de idear un plan, así que esperé la mejor oportunidad para escaparme. No puedo dejar que me maten aquí. Ninguno de nosotros puede. Tenemos un sueño desde que nacimos y lo vamos a realizar. Vamos a pelear hasta el final, pero ahora toca desaparecer. El poder del Gobierno Mundial es una flor: ha florecido, pero se marchitará. Nosotros vamos a marcar la historia.

Law estudió sus palabras, pero desvió el tema.

-¿Y te vas? ¿Sin más? ¿Sin nada que llevarte?

Kat suspiró. Sí, se dejaba algo, pero no podía volver a buscarlo.

-Me voy. Sin más. Sin nada que llevarme.

Kat lo ayudó a subir al muelle y siguió su camino sin detenerse: es más, aumentó la velocidad hasta surfear. Agitó la mano para despedirse de Law.

-¡Buena suerte!-le dijo.

-Hay que joderse...-murmuró él para sí.

La chica se alejó a toda velocidad, _perdiéndose en el mar._ Alec se acercó rápidamente a Law por la espalda y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Trafalgar Law...-jadeó, había llegado corriendo-Te pido que le entregues esto a Kat, por favor.

Le mostró un maletín de tamaño considerable, negro, como un ataúd. Law se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Alec lo detuvo.

-No. No lo abras. Sólo dáselo.

Se miraron. Alec sospechaba que a Law no le haría gracia salir tras una desconocida para salvarle el pellejo por...

-Considéralo un pago por dejarnos atracar en la bahía-dijo, aceptando el maletín.

Liam asintió y se despidió haciendo un gesto característico: se quedó tan recto como un soldado, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y luego la bajó firmemente hasta que quedó colgando.

-Buena suerte-se lanzó al agua, al tiempo que otra criatura llegaba para recogerlo, y se marchó en la dirección contraria que Kat.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron los miembros de la tripulación al muelle, y el resto de arashinoko se separaron, Law comenzó a dar órdenes bajo el abrazo de Bepo.

-Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo. La Marina va a salir detrás de ella.

Se dispuso a teletransportarlos a todos al submarino, cuando Shachi habló.

-Uh... ¿Capitán?

-¿Ah?

-¿Es eso asunto nuestro?

Law se volvió hacia su subordinado.

-No dijiste eso cuando ayudamos a Mugiwara en Marine Ford-dijo Law-. Además, Kat podría sernos de ayuda con nuestro plan.

Fueron teletransportados al submarino y se pusieron en marcha en seguida. Decidieron no sumergirse de momento, y conectaron el radar. Había tanto revuelo en la zona que era imposible localizar a Kat.

-¿En qué dirección iba?

-Ha salido hacia el noroeste...

-¿Y seguro que no ha dado la vuelta?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Tiene que salir a respirar, así que atentos.

Law daba golpecitos en la mesa de control con la yema de los dedos. Tenía el maletín a su espalda y realmente tenía ganas de abrirlo, pero se mostró atento a la pantalla a la espera de ver a Kat. El radar marcaba diez puntos alejándose y otros tantos con rutas indecisas.

-¿La ve alguien?

-Negativo.

El capitán se levantó de la silla y caminó varios metros por la sala de control, pensando. Luego levantó la vista.

-Conectad el altavoz hidrofónico.

Un ruido blanco inundó la habitación. Luego, una llamada lejana de una de las orcas. Otra respondió, y así se formó un coro. Un caos de sonidos ininteligible.

-Vigilad a los marines también.

Los sonidos se fueron apagando y se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Entonces, un gorjeo burbujeó en el altavoz hidrofónico.

-¡Es Marlon!-exclamó Law-¡Seguid el origen de ese ruido! ¡Y traedme un cronómetro!

La tripulación se puso manos a la obra sin vacilar. Law activó el cronómetro, sumando un minuto inicial, que, estimó, era el tiempo que la chica ya llevaba sumergida. Poco a poco, divisó, entre la turbidez del agua, la silueta de Marlon avanzando con Kat tumbada bocabajo sobre su lomo.

Instintivamente, desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla que indicaba a qué profundidad se encontraban. Nada más y nada menos que treinta metros. La presión que haría que otra persona se desmayara en una inmersión tan rápida, o que le estallaran los tímpanos o algunos capilares sanguíneos, parecía no afectarle a la chica en absoluto.

Dos minutos veinte segundos. Marlon avanzaba en línea recta y no parecía tener intenciones de subir a la superficie. ¿Acaso tenían ya siquiera un rumbo definido? De improviso, aumentó el ritmo y el aire se volvió pesado de nuevo al tiempo que el radar perdía todo el sentido que tenía.

-Mierda.

-¿No quiere que la sigamos?-preguntó Shachi.

-Me da igual lo que quiera-respondió su capitán-. Me han encargado darle el maletín y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No la perdáis de vista.

A medida que avanzaban, la luz se hacía más escasa rápidamente, aunque no aumentaba la profundidad a la que la criatura se movía. ¿Entonces?

-La turbidez está aumentando mucho…-dijo Penguin-La vamos a perder.

Law frunció los labios.

-No es turbidez. Sería una casualidad demasiado conveniente.

Un fogonazo de luz que duró un milisegundo y un estruendo inundaron el submarino de pronto.

-Ha provocado una tormenta que bloquee la luz del sol.

La silueta comenzó a difuminarse. El capitán apretó los dientes, devanándose los sesos para pensar en cómo detener a la chica. Desesperado y nervioso, se giró hacia la mesa donde estaba el maletín con forma de ataúd y lo abrió.

Fue como si el contenido le diese un puñetazo en la cara y le gritara "¡Imbécil!". Era algo que debía haber supuesto hacía un buen rato.

-Un violín-rió con un suspiro-. Conectad el altavoz hidrofónico.

Con cuidado, agarró el instrumento por el mástil y lo levantó, colocándolo torpemente (en una postura que cualquier profesional hubiese corregido enormemente) sobre la clavícula izquierda y cogiendo el arco con la otra mano. Era increíblemente incómodo.

Se acercó a zancadas al micrófono que captaba el sonido para el altavoz hidrofónico, y rasgó la primera cuerda con el arco provocando que toda la tripulación se llevara las manos a los oídos.

Las interferencias con el radar se detuvieron de inmediato. Miró el cronómetro: cuatro minutos diez segundos. Marlon se acercó a la nave, dejándose ver un momento antes de subir a Kat a la superficie.

-Seguidlos.

Estuvo pendiente de ver que Kat respiraba de nuevo a los cuatro minutos veinte segundos, y paró el cronómetro, mientras el submarino ascendía a su propio paso. Aprovecharon la cubierta para emerger justo debajo de ellos, dejando a Marlon tranquilamente varado junto a Kat momentáneamente. La tormenta comenzaba a enfurecer las aguas.

Law, acompañado por varios miembros de la tripulación, salió a cubierta con una toalla en la mano. Observó a la chica tiritar y boquear, recostada contra el flanco de la enorme criatura oscura. La ropa que llevaba no cumplía la función térmica del neopreno en absoluto, y las zapatillas sólo le habían resultado un peso incómodo. Se acercó a ella bajo la lluvia, consciente de que Marlon no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y aún fuera del agua, era un ser fuerte y potente.

Le extendió la mano a Kat, que simplemente le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué haces con mi…?-jadeó enfadada.

-Tus amigos me pidieron que te lo entregara. ¿Puedes levantarte?

En cuanto Law hizo el gesto de intentar ayudarla, ella puso la mano por delante y lo empujó suavemente para apartarlo, insistiendo en levantarse por su cuenta. Cuando el capitán la cubrió con la toalla, suspiró con resignación.

-¿Y esto para qué? Me voy ahora mismo. Dame el…

-Sí, desde luego tienes toda la pinta de estar en condiciones de lanzarte al agua de nuevo. ¿Te importaría ahorrarte la hipotermia y pasar adentro? Te ayudaremos a llegar a un lugar seguro. No iremos muy rápido, estoy seguro de que Marlon puede…

-No hay un lugar seguro para mí. No lo era mi _hogar _y no lo era Makea.

Law puso los ojos en blanco y la cogió en brazos, llevándola dentro. Ella se resistió lo poco que le permitieron sus músculos helados, insistiendo en caminar. Él temió que Marlon reaccionara, pero éste se quedó esperando pacientemente varado, levantando la cabeza sólo para desplazarse un poco y orientar su cuerpo hacia babor, donde sabía que encontraría una ventana subacuática una vez el submarino volviera a hundirse y él pudiese nadar libremente.

-Escucha-se dirigió a Kat tras dejarla en el suelo de nuevo-. Tus compañeros me pidieron que te devolviera ese violín demoníaco, y créeme que no ha sido fácil lograr que te dieras la vuelta para dártelo, así que vas a pasar adentro, vas a recuperar fuerzas y vas a escucharme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me debes un favor por traerte ese trasto.

Kat lo miró, incrédula.

-Tú eres gilipollas, ¿verdad?

La tripulación rió y exclamó un largo "¡uuuhhh!" a su capitán a partes iguales.

-Y por cierto-continuó la chica-. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, vuelvas a tocar el violín. Han sido los tres peores segundos de mi vida. Sonaba tan mal que creía que ibas a matar a toda tu nave.

Los marineros siguieron divirtiéndose mientras su capitán comenzaba a notar un tic en la ceja. Miró a Kat directamente y sonrió con sadismo.

-Muy bien, Saeglopur-ya. Va a ser un viaje largo. Pero no subestimes mi paciencia. Y vosotros-se dirigió a la tripulación-, no la sobreestiméis.

Hubo un esfuerzo general por tratar de aguantar la risa.

-Te he dicho que me largo-continuó Kat-. No te debo nada. En cualquier caso, tu deuda conmigo por haberte salvado el culo cuando caíste del barco de la Marina queda saldada.

-Vale, muy bien, es justo. Es más, como prefiero pensar que te debo algo más que un violín asesino, voy a salvarte yo la vida ahora mismo, impidiendo que salgas a congelarte al mar. Dijiste que tenías un sueño que complir. Descansa y entra en calor. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte después.

Kat rió con un suspiro, en parte para disimular que estaba tiritando. Law recordó a su amiga gritarle a Akainu que la recordaría por el resto de su vida, convencida de que se harían un hueco en la historia. Como poco, habían escapado de la Marina espectacularmente.

-Tú no tienes nada que pueda interesarme, Trafalgar Law.

-¿Ni siquiera la posibilidad de ir en un submarino invisible a los radares de la Marina a cualquier lugar al que tengas intención de ir?

-Pues, teniendo en cuenta que en la cubierta hay un cetáceo gigante que puede hacer exactamente lo mismo, es evidente que no.

-¿He de puntualizar las diferencias entre viajar con ese bicho y aquí dentro para que te des cuenta de la desfachatez que acabas de decir?

La tripulación observaba a ambos conversar como si fuera un partido de tenis. Como poco, era igual de divertido.

-… así que no hay oro en este mundo como para que logres que pase aquí ni un minuto más, dame el violín, tengo prisa-concluyó Kat, levantándose con torpeza y desprendiéndose de la toalla.

Law esbozó una media sonrisa lentamente.

-Ajá. El violín…

La chica comenzó a componer una expresión entre el horror y el enfado.

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-No lo digas en ese tono de sorpresa, soy un pirata.

Hizo una señal a un miembro de la tripulación

-Cierra la compuerta, nos sumergimos de nuevo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Discretamente, se acurrucó en la toalla y se dispuso a seguir al capitán.

-Tendrás a Marlon a la vista desde una ventana subacuática en todo momento, si eso te preocupa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que hagamos un trato. Pienso que puedes resultarnos muy útil, especialmente con ese violín de por medio.

-Así que necesitáis un arma.

Law asintió.

-Sí, eso es un buen resumen. Estaba pensando en los Mugiwara de nuevo, también. Creo que te cae bien su capitán.

Llegaron a la sala de control, llena de tripulantes trabajando en la nave. Shachi se acercó a Kat.

-Hola. Soy Shachi, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el submarino y no quieres verle el jeto al sieso de mi capitán…

Éste le dirigió una mirada de piedra a su subordinado. La chica rió.

-De acuerdo… Me gusta tu nombre, Shachi*.

Éste se sonrojó un poco, captando la gracia y le señaló una de las ventanas subacuáticas de la sala de mandos.

-Tu… Bueno, tu amigo está merodeando por ahí.

-Se llama Marlon-explicó Kat amablemente, acercándose a la ventana.

La gigantesca criatura abarcó todo el espacio de visión del cristal, sacando la lengua de lado nada más ver aparecer a la arashinoko. Ella se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio dos toquecitos en el cristal con la yema de los dedos. Entonces Marlon comenzó a moverse con mayor suavidad, ajustándose a la velocidad del submarino, que se movía a poca distancia de la superficie.

Shachi la contempló fascinado.

-¿Qué…?

-Significa "todo bien"-respondió Kat, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Law carraspeó.

-Querrás algo de ropa seca. Y una ducha antes, supongo.

Ella se volvió.

-Antes, hablemos de ese trato.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres ganar con esto?

Kat suspiró.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único que tienes que me interese es mi violín.

-Te lo daré cuando hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Sin más? ¿No quieres que vaya reventarle los tímpanos a nadie?

-Eso podría hacerlo el capitán por sí solo-murmuró Shachi.

Law parpadeó lentamente, como si el gesto fabricara paciencia.

-Era la primera vez que cogía un violín en mi vida. Me gustaría saber cómo sonaría en tus manos, Shachi.

Kat rió por lo bajini. Law retomó la conversación.

-Si mis sospechas son ciertas, este trato te interesa más de lo que crees. Pero en caso contrario, no me importa acercarte a una isla después de entregarte el violín. El trato es otra historia.

Se produjo una pausa, en la cual Kat trató de pensar en algún tipo de compensación que pedir a cambio, pero la curiosidad ocupaba toda su mente. ¿En qué consistía el plan maestro para el cual necesitaba de la alianza con otra banda pirata y una arashinoko?

-Puedes pensarlo en otro momento-aclaró Law-, si aún no sabes qué quieres.

La chica suspiró.

-Está bien. Pues dispara.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir antes a…?

-No tengo intención de pasar aquí ni un minuto más del necesario, Law.

Pronunció su nombre con un ligero retintín intencional que supo que lo irritaría. Por la cara del capitán pasó un tic imperceptible.

-Está bien. Toma asiento.

* * *

¡Tuturú! Me encantan las escenas de acción. ¿Qué tal va? Yo prometo que a partir de ahora van a ponerse las cosas más interesantes...

(Otra canción con este capítulo :D)

Have a whale day!


	5. Bink's sake

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**5\. Bink's Sake**

Se sentaron en una mesa llena de papeles de todo tipo: mapas, carteles de "se busca", anotaciones, cuadernos de bitácora y cientos de croquis ininteligibles. Parte de la tripulación se colocó detrás de Law.

-Tengo un plan para derrocar a uno de los Yonkou.

-No-dijo Kat de inmediato.

El cirujano puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te importaría escuchar la historia entera? A ver…-suspiró-Para acabar con el Yonkou, primero tengo que acabar con uno de los Shichibukai…

-¿¡Pero tú estás mal!?

-¡Déjame terminar, maldita sea!-prorrumpió.

Kat se mordió la lengua. Bien empezaba la cosa…

-Uno de los Shichibukai está causando estragos en el Nuevo Mundo. Están… Creando a Akuma No Mi artificiales, o al menos estaban.

La chica se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Qué…?

Law prosiguió.

-Uno de sus subordinados, Caesar Clown, era el encargado de producirlas, por así decirlo. Hasta que desmantelamos la fábrica en Punk Hazard.

-¿Habéis estado en Punk Hazard?

-Sí, los Mugiwara y yo.

Llegados a este punto, Kat estaba dispuesta a escuchar, pero más bien porque la historia parecía interesante.

-Secuestramos a Caesar, que está encerrado en uno de los niveles inferiores del submarino, y ahora planeo usarlo para que el Shichibukai renuncie a su título y la Marina pueda tenerlo a tiro. Además, esto a su vez hará que el Yonkou…

-¿Quién es el Shichibukai?

Law suspiró, preparándose para usar un tono de cautela.

-Donquixote Doflamingo.

La observó levantar ligeramente la cabeza. Sus pupilas se estrecharon y su mandíbula inferior tembló de un modo que pasaría desapercibido para unos ojos que no estuvieran acostumbrados a buscar detalles. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, cuando había escuchado su nombre y había oído hablar de su poder, no se había equivocado sobre su identidad.

-No…-susurró Kat de un modo completamente distinto al tono anterior-De ninguna manera. No voy a pisar Dressrosa.

-Saeglopur-ya-comenzó Law-. Cuando escuché tu nombre, supe que eras tú.

-Tú no sabes nada, Trafalgar Law.

-¿Te cambiaste el nombre de pila, verdad? Por eso nadie sospechó de ti. Todos pensaron que tu familia murió en Dressrosa y que sólo quedaban primos lejanos desparramados por el mundo.

La chica permaneció callada, aunque quizá lo que tenía dentro, quemándola, eran ganas de gritar.

-Pero tú sobreviviste. No sé cómo, pero lo lograste. Escapaste incluso después del minucioso recuento de cadáveres tras el incendio.

Kat cerró los ojos. El incendio…

-Es tu oportunidad.

-¿De qué?-respondió ella en voz baja-¿De morir espectacularmente?

-De poner las cosas en su sitio. De recuperar lo que es tuyo.

-Por increíble que te parezca, no echo de menos mi vida en Dressrosa. No voy a pelear por un palacio, ni por…

-¿Green Bit?

Law contempló, satisfecho, como el nombre de aquel lugar había tenido exactamente el efecto que él quería.

-Allí era donde teníais a las criaturas, ¿verdad?

Kat cerró la boca y asintió pesadamente.

-Te interesará saber que ahora la isla está comunicada por un puente que se cae a pedazos, en torno al cual circulan peces más grandes que Marlon. Ha cambiado un poco el ecosistema, ¿no? Quizá sea por la fabricación de Akuma no Mi artificiales. Si vieses cómo quedó Punk Hazard tras el vertido…

Law se levantó y paseó por la sala hasta la ventana donde, de vez en cuando, aparecía Marlon.

-Quizá no quieras combatir contra Doflamingo directamente, pero creo que no me equivoco si digo que tu deber es proteger el océano. Ahora son vertidos aislados, pero si gana más poder, ten por seguro que no sólo los seres humanos pagarán las consecuencias. Y si la Marina ha venido a buscar a las criaturas para usarlas como arma, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán ellos?

La chica bajó la mirada, juntando las manos en el regazo.

-Además, no sé por qué tendrías que temer a un usuario siendo una stormdancer.

-¿Te das cuenta, verdad?-dijo entonces Kat-¿Te das cuenta? Al fin y al cabo, todos queréis lo mismo. Que use mi habilidad, que use a las criaturas como un arma. No me enseñaron nada de eso. Mi deber es proteger el océano, no usarlo en una guerra humana.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Esconderte?

Ella hizo una pausa.

-Mira… No recuerdo nada más doloroso que aquella noche, en la que fui la única que tuvo que sufrir la maldición de escapar con vida de allí-dijo con dureza-. No he parado ni un momento de ocultarme desde entonces. Doflamingo no va a matarme directamente, ¿comprendes? Como tú has deducido… La razón por la que aniquiló a mi familia el mismo día que subió al poder fue porque se opusieron totalmente a prestarle servicio militar. De todos los arashinoko del mundo, has ido a dar con la que no tiene patria ni bandera. Porque mi familia tenía tanto poder en potencia, que prefirieron morir a otorgárselo a alguien que quisiera usarlo.

Law reculó. No esperaba aquello. Creía que la razón por la que ella no quería pelear, era un miedo descomunal hacia Doflamingo. Y de lo único que tenía miedo era de convertirse en la mayor arma a su servicio jamás imaginada por el mismo.

-Como supongo que sabes, él tiene poder para obligarme a hacer cuanto le plazca, y aunque no lo tuviera, encontraría una forma de mantenerme viva y a su servicio a base de chantajearme. Mi única protección es que él cree que estoy muerta. Mi familia, que se estableció en Dressrosa cuando el rey Riku aceptó encargarse de su protección política, no murió permitiéndome escapar para que yo volviera directa a la sartén.

El cirujano se recostó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-No esperaba esto, Saeglopur…

Ella lo contempló, sin saber que decir.

-Pero…-continuó-Akainu te ha visto. Te ha visto en acción. La Marina no tardará en juntar piezas, y mucho menos un Shichibukai como Doflamingo…

Kat se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No voy a obligarte a pelear-aclaró Law enseguida-. Pero querrás que al menos te dejemos en un lugar seguro.

La observó levantar la mirada hacia la ventana por la cual Marlon aparecía y desaparecía a ratos. Luego, para alivio del capitán, ella asintió.

-Shachi te ayudará a encontrar ropa seca y un cuarto para pasar la noche. En una hora llegaremos a un archipiélago salvaje y rocoso, y atracaremos allí hasta mañana.

La chica asintió de nuevo. Luego, Shachi se colocó a su lado y la acompañó fuera de la sala de control. Penguin se acercó a su capitán.

-¿En serio?

-¿En serio, qué?

-¿Vas a dejarla ir tan fácilmente?

Law sonrió.

-Mañana por la mañana no querrá marcharse, ya verás.

* * *

Kat se secó el pelo con una toalla. Había sido una de las duchas más reconfortantes de su vida; le ofrecieron uno de los uniformes de la tripulación como ropa seca, pero había una bata en el baño y las mantas y sábanas de la cama del camarote la llamaban. Después de ducharse, había enjugado su ropa para quitarle toda la sal, y la había dejado colgada en el baño para que se secara.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró por la ventana submarina. Marlon nadaba pacientemente al lado. Percibió que nadaba con mayor lentitud, pero seguía al ritmo del submarino, así que probablemente estaban llegando a su destino.

Dirigió su mirada al escritorio que había en el amplio camarote. Alguien había dejado el violín en su funda encima mientras ella estaba en el baño. Sonrió ampliamente y abrió las cremalleras, redescubriendo el hermoso instrumento de cuerda frotada una vez más.

Lo tomó por el mástil hábilmente y antes de coger el arco, punteó las cuatro cuerdas para comprobar que seguían afinadas correctamente. La última cuerda estaba ligeramente por debajo de su tono, de un modo totalmente imperceptible para cualquier otro ser humano. Giró el tornillo del microafinador del cordal apenas veinte o treinta grados, y comprobó el sonido de nuevo.

Sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Perfecto. Comenzó la introducción suave de una canción que siempre la hacía sentir bien. Era lo que necesitaba después de un día tan raro. Observó a Marlon animarse tras el cristal al reconocer los primeros acordes.

Bepo levantó la cabeza del panel de control, mientras sus orejas se agitaban como las de un perro.

-¡Oh!

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasa, Bepo?-preguntó Shachi.

-¿No oís eso? ¡Suena muy bien!

Se quedaron callados, tratando de percibir el sonido del que hablaba el oso. Sí, había un ruido leve en el aire, pero los demás no lo distinguían bien.

-¿Es música?

-¡Es un violín!

Conectaron el sistema de piloto automático y un buen puñado de la tripulación salió al pasillo.

-¡Es verdad! ¿No es una canción pirata?

Avanzaron por el corredor, atraídos por la melodía.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperad!-dijo Penguin de pronto-Es obvio que es Kat.

-¿Seguro? Igual es el capitán…-bromeó Shachi, sin contener la risa.

-Ella utiliza el violín para pelear. ¿Y si…?

Se miraron los unos a los otros, mientras el violín seguía sonando animadamente de fondo. Bepo comenzó a tararear la cancioncilla.

-Vale, nos acercamos con cautela y vemos si ocurre algo.

Mientras avanzaban sin hacer ruido por el pasillo, Bepo comenzó a entonar un _"¡Yohohoho~ yohohoho~...!" _que se contagió rápidamente entre el resto de los tripulantes. Shachi, que iba a la cabeza, se giró hacia el resto de los tripulantes y empezó a cantar de pronto.

_Binkusu no sake wo! Todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)_  
Umikaze, kimakase, namimakase~_

(¡La brisa del mar nos abre el camino!)_  
Shio no mukou de! yuuhi mo sawagu!_

(Entre la marea el sol se pone mientras sonríe)_  
Sora nya! wa wo kaku tori no uta!_

(Los parajos pintan círculos en el cielo)

Una inexplicable alegría se extendió entre el resto de los tripulantes, que acompañaron a Shachi.

_Sayonara minato!_

(¡Adiós, adiós, a la bahía!)

_tsumugi no sato yo!_

(¡Adiós, adiós a mi pueblo natal!)_  
Don to icchou utao funade no uta!_

(¡Vamos todos a cantar mientras el barco zarpa!)_  
Kinpa-ginpa mo! shibuki ni kaete!_

(Las olas de oro y plata se mezclan en espuma salada)_  
Oretachi ya yuku zo umi no kagiri~_

(¡Mientras nosotros zarpamos hacia el fin del mundo!)

Por algún motivo, a ninguno de los piratas le pareció extraño que de pronto todos quisieran cantar y bailar como si llevaran un rato de fiesta. Caminaron alegremente a la puerta del camarote donde se alojaba Kat, pero siguieron cantando en lugar de llamar a la puerta.

Pero, evidentemente, todo aquel ruido no había pasado desapercibido.

-¿Qué diantres estáis haciendo?

Se giraron, tardando un segundo en dejar de cantar. Era el capitán, con los brazos en jarras, al comienzo del corredor, con una mezcla de desconcierto y ligero enfado en la cara.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo Bepo enseguida.

De pronto, todos habían olvidado por qué estaban allí.

-Bueno, eh…-comenzó Penguin- Saeglopur estaba tocando y…

Levantó un dedo al aire, señalando la puerta del camarote, de donde seguía saliendo el sonido del violín.

-¿Tocando?-preguntó Law, acercándose para oír mejor.

A pocos metros de la puerta, detectó la melodía.

-Ah, es esa canción.

Y justo entonces la canción volvía a la estrofa correspondiente, y todos se sintieron en la obligación de cantar alegremente de nuevo; todos menos Law, que decidió que participar siguiendo el ritmo era más que suficiente.

_Binkusu no sake wo! todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)

_Warera kaizoku umi watteku!_

(¡Somos piratas navegando por el mar!)

_Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo_

(Por almohada tenemos las olas, y el barco es nuestra hamaca)

_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro~_

(¡La calavera de nuestra bandera ondea orgullosa!)

_Arashi ga kita zo! senri no sora ni!_

(A lo lejos veo una tormenta)

_Nami ga odoru yo doramu narase~_

(Ahora las olas golpean como un tambor)

_Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo!_

(¡No te pongas nervioso, o no lo contarás!)

_Asu no, asahi ga nai ja nashi~_

(Aguanta un poco y el sol volverá a salir)

El estribillo sonó revotando en las paredes metálicas del submarino como el estruendo más ruidoso que habían tenido desde que habían esquivado armas subacuáticas, y de pronto el sonido del violín cesó, rompiendo la magia.

Kat abrió la puerta con la mayor cara de desconcierto que habían visto jamás, sosteniendo la bata cruzada sobre el pecho con una mano y el violín y el arco con la otra.

Hubo un momento de silencio y confusión, en el que pareció que ella trataba de decir algo, pero no se decidía.

-Bueno, este… Iba a preguntaros qué hacéis aquí, pero teniendo en cuenta que es vuestro submarino y que seguramente estaba haciendo mucho ruido, no creo que eso sea educado de mi parte, así que…

Y entonces comenzaron las disculpas sin sentido.

-Bueno, escuchamos que tocabas, y pensábamos…-comenzó Penguin.

-Pensábamos que tocas muy bien-aportó Bepo.

-Sí, sí, tocas muy bien, pero sabíamos que usas el violín…-siguió Shachi.

-… para defenderte-completó Penguin-, y pensamos…

"¿Pensamos? ¿Qué pensamos?"

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, largo todos de aquí, tenéis cosas que hacer.

Kat permaneció apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, aún con el violín agarrado por el mástil en la mano, observándolos marcharse por el corredor del submarino. El capitán permaneció en su lugar.

-¿Y tú, Trafalgar?

Hubo una milésima de segundo de desorientación en su mirada.

-Venía a ver…-se señaló el lado del cuello.

Kat se levantó el pelo que le cubría el cuello con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que Law se refería a la rozadura de la bala, pero no había ni rastro de ella. El capitán desvió la mirada a los ojos de la chica un segundo y luego miró el otro lado del cuello, pero tampoco había nada. Entonces levantó la vista, pidiendo una explicación.

-Me curo rápido, no tienes de qué preocuparte-dijo ella simplemente.

Law levantó una ceja, sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿vienes a cenar? Hemos atracado.

-No puedo salir de aquí así vestida.

-Creo recordar que te dejamos algo de ropa seca.

Kat sonrió.

-No cuela, Trafalgar. Sé que es un truco para que me sienta a gusto y quiera quedarme con vosotros.

Él se dio la vuelta tranquilamente.

-Como quieras, te estaremos esperando de todas formas.

Kat se mordió la lengua mientras lo observaba marcharse. Le sabía mal no presentarse a cenar con toda la tripulación… Y sobretodo después de haber utilizado sus poderes accidentalmente, atrayéndolos hacia la música. Aunque había sido divertido.

* * *

El capitán bajó a la sala de máquinas con un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua en la mano. Al abrir la puerta, el científico encadenado con kairouseki a una reja levantó la vista con expresión enfadada.

-¡LAW!-prorrumpió-¡Hace frío aquí!

Él no dijo nada, dejó la comida del prisionero en el suelo, junto a él, y avanzó hacia una mesa llena de aparatos de navegación. Suspiró y descolgó el den-den mushi.

-¿Me eftás ofendo, Law? Me foy a morir de brio antes de llegar a Drefrofa-siguió protestando con la boca llena.

-Caesar-ya, haz el favor de callarte o te haré un piercing de kairouseki en la lengua-lo amenazó el capitán.

_Got-cha!_

Law suspiró de alivio. La llamada había sido respondida.

-¿Sí?-respondió la navegante de los Mugiwara con cierta tensión.

-Nami-ya-comenzó el capitán del submarino-¿Está tu capitán disponible?

Un estruendo sonó a través del den den mushi.

-Ahora mismo, ¡no mucho, la verdad! ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Restituir la alianza. No creo que tenga mucho problema en ello.

Otro golpeteo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?-preguntó Law, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que qué ocurre? Bueno, pues imagínate lo que ocurre teniendo en cuenta una serie de factores: la Marina llegó a la bahía donde teníamos atracado el barco, y mientras intentábamos salir discretamente uno de sus barcos volcó, así que la discreción se fue al garete, y aunque no era lo que venían a hacer, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para salir detrás de nosotros que teniéndonos delante de sus narices?

"Por eso no salieron detrás de Kat" dedujo Law.

-Os persiguen.

-Desde hace muchas horas. Parece que ya se cansan, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto

-Dile a tu capitán que me llame.

-Como quieras. ¡Tengo que colgar!

El cirujano respiró hondo cuando la comunicación se cortó. Esperaba que Luffy no pusiera demasiadas objeciones a restituir la alianza, porque cada vez estaba más convencido de que su plan no iba a ser tarea fácil.

* * *

¡Woooola! Pues he aquí una pincelada de los poderes de Kat... No sé qué contaros aquí, jolín. Lo mío es escribir desvaríos y ya está...

Btw, la canción de este capítulo sí que os la tenéis que saber...


	6. Bink's sake (II)

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**6\. Bink's Sake (II)**

Kat se tumbó en la cama, observando el uniforme que le habían prestado, colocado sobre una silla. Luego miró por la ventana subacuática; Marlon estaba pegado a la parte del submarino que estaba en la superficie, durmiendo. La chica suspiró.

Qué aburrimiento.

Echó una última ojeada al uniforme, un mono blanco con cremallera y botones en la parte frontal. Parecía cálido.

Toda la tripulación estaba sentada a la mesa, a punto de cenar. El capitán entró en la sala y buscó a Kat con la mirada, sin éxito. Luego, se sentó entre Bepo y Jean Bart.

-¿Crees que vendrá?-le preguntó su descomunal subordinado.

-Sí. No parece la clase de persona que disfruta de la soledad después de una experiencia traumática y frenética como la de hoy.

-Yo ni siquiera la he visto aún.

-Podrías haberla visto si hubieses venido cuando escuchamos la música-le recriminó Shachi en tono de broma desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Jean Bart se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, perdón por ser el único que estaba ocupando su puesto en la sala de máquinas en ese momento.

El capitán rió ligeramente.

-¿Qué tal si dejáis de hablar de ella? Como entre y os quedéis todos callados se va a asustar.

Y en ese preciso momento, la stormdancer hizo acto de presencia abriendo la puerta de un modo algo más ruidoso del que le hubiera gustado. Y todos se dieron la vuelta para verla.

Llevaba el pelo oscuro como el cielo nocturno suelto y aún algo húmedo de la ducha, pero inexplicablemente liso. Ahora que la tenían cerca y sin el neopreno cubriendo todo su cuerpo (se había arremangado el uniforme y no lo llevaba totalmente abrochado), se apreciaba su piel pálida y sus ojos de azul apagado.

-Hum, esto… Buenas noches-saludó tímidamente.

Law sonrió con un deje de maldad.

-Buenas noches, Saeglopur-ya. Toma asiento.

El resto de la tripulación se miraba entre sí, tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación sin que a nadie se le ocurriera nada. Kat se sentó frente al capitán, era la única silla libre que quedaba en la mesa alargada.

-Por cierto, siento lo de hace un rato, con el violín.

Hubo un desconcierto general.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shachi.

-Fue… ¿molesto?

-¡Qué va!

-¡Ni por asomo!

-Ahora me arrepiento de haberme quedado trabajando-repuso Jean Bart.

Kat fue consciente de la presencia del enorme hombre entonces. Lo miró, fascinada.

-Jean Bart, señorita-se presentó éste cortésmente.

-Saeglopur Kat-respondió ella sonriendo-. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzaron a repartir platos, vasos y cubiertos entre la tripulación. Una vez estuvo todo colocado y la sopa caliente servida, comenzaron las quejas.

-Callaos todos-ordenó Law suavemente-. Es comida sana. Sé que os habéis puesto hasta las cejas en Makea.

Kat, que hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema con la sopa, levantó la mirada hacia el capitán.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de la comida de mi isla, Trafalgar?

-Lo empanáis todo. Y si no podéis empanarlo, hacéis un bocadillo con él. He llegado a ver bocadillos de calamares empanados.

Shachi sacudió la mano en el aire en dirección a Kat.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, al capitán no le gusta el pan…

-¿Que qué?-respondió la chica riendo-¿No comer pan es sano?

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-El pan es casi todo almidón. Hay muchos alimentos con almidón.

-¿Sabes que también hay sopa de picatostes en Makea?

-Me revuelve el estómago sólo pensarlo, Saeglopur-ya.

-… y tenemos una fiesta donde se hacen muchos tipos de pan, al final del verano, y hay un concurso para ver cuál es el mejor…

-El que menos aspecto y sabor a pan tenga.

-… me lo acabo de inventar.

Se sonrieron afiladamente el uno al otro.

-Por cierto-dijo Kat, sacando algo del uniforme-esto es tuyo.

Era el gorro que Marlon le había "quitado". Kat lo había guardado en un compartimento de la funda del violín, por suerte. Law extendió la mano para recuperarlo, por un momento dudando si la chica retomaría el juego de su acuático amigo. Pero no, se lo dio sin oponer resistencia.

Se sintió aliviado de recuperar su preciado gorro, pero no se lo puso. Al fin y al cabo, estaban cenando todos juntos y era una falta de respeto.

-Gracias-dijo escuetamente.

Cenaron animadamente entre risas y preguntas curiosas a la chica sobre la isla y las criaturas, que ella respondió con entusiasmo. Law apenas habló; decidió que le interesaba más escuchar por el momento. Cuando acabaron con el segundo plato, se dirigió silenciosamente a la cocina y volvió colocando dos botellas de ron sobre la mesa.

-Qué cara tienes-le dijo Kat-, con todo eso de la comida sana y vas y sacas el alcohol tú solito.

-Sólo un poco-propuso él-Aunque quizá el ron es demasiado fuerte para una renacuaja como tú…

-Trae esa botella, Trafalgar-le espetó ella-. A ver cuánto aguantas tú. Vas a estar contándome tu infancia antes de que salga el sol.

Él sonrió de forma extraña.

-Espero que no.

Al segundo chupito Kat decidió, apoyada por el resto de la tripulación, que era hora de sacar el violín de la funda. Fue a su camarote y retornó con el instrumento y el arco en una mano, siendo recibida con aplausos.

-¡El sake de Binks! ¡No hemos terminado de cantarla!-pidió Penguin.

-¡El sake de Binks! ¡El sake de Binks! ¡El saque de Binks!

Kat respondió a la petición en seguida, y todos fueron embriagados por la misma sensación que la de hacía un rato, cuando la cantaron por primera vez en el pasillo. Incluso el capitán sentía cierta euforia, pero creía saber por qué estaba experimentando ese efecto tan repentino.

Observó a su tripulación beber y cantar al son de la música del violín de la stormdancer, riendo, pasándoselo bien. El plan iba sobre ruedas.

Llegaron a las últimas estrofas de la canción tras un rato.

_Binkusu no sake wo! Todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)

_Kyo ka, asu ka to you no yume~_

(Hoy y mañana, nuestros sueños atraviesan la noche)

_Te wo furu kage mi! Mou aenai yo!_

(Decimos "¡adiós, nos veremos pronto!")

_Nani wo kuyokuyo asu mo tsukuyo~_

(Pero no estés triste, ¡la luna saldrá!)

La canción estaba terminando y ahora la sensación que los comenzaba a invadir era una ligera melancolía. ¿Por qué? ¿Era sólo la letra?

_Binkusu no sake wo! Todoke ni yuku yo!_

(¡Hay que entregar el sake de Binks!)

_Dontou icchou utao unawa bo uta~_

(Cantemos todos la canción de las olas)

_Douse dare demo! itsuka wa hone no!_

(Qué más da quién seas, algún día sólo serás huesos)

_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanase~_

(Esta es nuestra divertida y frenética historia sin fin)

Law observó a Kat cerrar los ojos para tocar la parte final de la canción mientras los marineros cantaban a pleno pulmón. Estaba muy concentrada.

Terminaron con unos aplausos que, con lo que habían desafinado como coro, no se merecían, pero estaban pasándolo tan bien que a nadie le importó. Rieron y siguieron bebiendo, cantando más canciones sobre la vida pirata, que se subían de tono conforme avanzaba la noche.

Al cabo de un rato, Kat decidió salir a cubierta con la excusa de que hacía calor (lo cual no era mentira). Dejó atrás el ruido de la fiesta y observó las estrellas. A babor, Marlon seguía durmiendo. Se apoyó junto a la borda.

Inspiró hondo y trató de no llorar.

En cuestión de horas, había dejado atrás toda la vida que había logrado construir durante años. La bahía, la isla y lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido jamás. Se preguntó si todos estarían bien, si podrían reencontrarse algún día no muy lejano, y si lograrían dejar huella en la historia, tal y como Alec le había dicho tantas veces.

"Vamos a cambiar el mundo"

-¿Saeglopur-ya?

Sonrió tranquilamente. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que había bebido "demasiado". No demasiado como para no recordar nada al día siguiente, o como para no poder caminar, sino demasiado como para ponerse a hablar _demasiado_.

-¿Sí?

Lo escuchó acercarse, colocarse a su izquierda. Y el tintineo de la botella y los vasos de chupito.

-Ah, no-se apresuró la chica a decir con una risa-. No vas a emborracharme y a llevarme a la cama, Trafalgar.

"¿Por qué cojones he dicho eso?"

Éste compuso su clásica sonrisa.

-Me hiere en el corazón que pienses que soy de esa clase de hombre.

Kat hizo un aspaviento divertido.

-"Me hiere en el corazón, oh"-lo citó-¿Te pones así de lírico siempre que bebes? Estás muy gracioso.

-Tú sí que estás graciosa… De hecho, estás simpática. A ver cómo te levantas mañana. Desde aquí veo tu resaca de mil pares de demonios.

-Venga ya, no he bebido tanto.

Kat sonrió, se sentó en el suelo dejando que los pies le colgaran por la borda y le quitó la botella de la mano a Law.

-Eres un capullo-le dijo-. Sé lo que has estado intentando desde el momento cero. Todo el numerito del uniforme y la cena todos juntos y el ron. Querías que me sintiera parte de la tripulación, ¿no es cierto?

Él también se sentó en el suelo, mirando al horizonte oscuro.

-Admito que no he sido demasiado discreto. Pero…

-He estado pensando-lo cortó Kat, tras darle un trago a la botella y hacer una mueca-. Toda mi vida he querido luchar por una causa. Pero estaba equivocada con el significado de la palabra "luchar". Con este gobierno… No hay forma de hacerlo pacíficamente. No puedes intentar entrar en él y cambiarlo desde dentro.

El capitán la miró de reojo, en silencio.

-Tienes que levantarte-continuó la chica-. Tienes que levantarte y pelear por lo que es tuyo. Ahora veo que… Siempre me han estado quitando aquello que me importaba-bajó la mirada-. Mi familia, mi hogar, mis seres queridos, mi libertad… Y mi hogar otra vez.

Law alargó la mano en dirección a la chica, pidiendo la botella, que ella le pasó. Observó al pirata dar un trago corto.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Pelearé con vosotros y con los Mugiwara-dijo rápidamente-. Contra Doflamingo y contra quien haga falta.

El cirujano dio otro trago y sonrió.

-Te recuerdo que puedes pedir una recompensa a cambio.

-Eso ya lo pensaré.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, mirando las estrellas, obviando el ruido de la fiesta de dentro de la nave y el de Marlon saliendo a respirar entre cabezada y cabezada. Law llenó los pequeños vasos de cristal con ron.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Saeglopur…

Brindaron con una sonrisa socarrona y vaciaron los vasos.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-murmuró Law, aún con la garganta ardiendo-No sé tu nombre de pila real.

Kat suspiró y compuso una sonrisa intencionadamente forzada.

-¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? Yo tampoco.

Law la miró sorprendido.

-¿De veras?

Ella asintió.

-Apenas recuerdo cosas de mi vida en Dressrosa. Lo más nítido que tengo es el fuego del día que me exilié.

-Ni siquiera tu nombre… ¿No tienes curiosidad? Quizá incluso figures en algún registro histórico. Tu familia era conocida.

La stormdancer negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más da quién soy, si al final sólo seré una pila de huesos?

Law puso su media sonrisa, dando un último trago a la botella.

-Sí… Supongo que da igual.

* * *

¡Tuturú! ¡Mi primera review de mano de** Jomagaher**! Muchas gracias, me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :D

Y no te preocupes, que pienso desarrollar la trama con calma... Ya verás, ya, juju~

Have a whale day!


	7. Blackheart

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**7\. Blackheart**

Era media mañana. Una parte de la tripulación se había adentrado en la isla a por agua del manantial, otra se había quedado en el submarino, emergido. El capitán observaba al gigantesco mamífero oscuro nadar a toda velocidad de un lado a otro por la ventana subacuática. Kat lo estaba ejercitando después de que el bicho se hubiera hartado de comer pequeñas mantas raya que cazaba cerca de la orilla. Cada vez que su descomunal cuerpo caía al agua, sonaba como un torpedo.

El sonido del den den mushi le hizo girarse. Estaba solo en la sala de control y sólo esperaba que llamara una persona.

-¡Torao!-saltó el caracol nada más descolgar.

Law parpadeó con paciencia.

-Mugiwara-ya. Supongo que tu navegante te habrá hablado de…

-Sí. Ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones. No vuelvas a repetir lo que pasó en el laboratorio.

-Respecto a eso, no sé de qué te preocupas. Al final esperé, tal y como tú querías.

-Escúchame bien. En ningún momento dejaré a ninguno de mis nakamas atrás-repuso el capitán de los Mugiwara seriamente-. Si somos aliados, mis nakamas son tus nakamas y al revés.

Law hizo una mueca. Tal y como Nico Robin le había advertido, no había forma de convencer a Luffy del concepto real de "alianza pirata".

-Nadie se queda atrás, ¿entendido?-continuó-No admito discusión.

El cirujano suspiró.

-Está bien, Mugiwara-ya. Llama a tu navegante, voy a indicarle nuestra posición para que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

* * *

Kat observó a Marlon responder al comando correctamente, saltando panza arriba en lugar de realizar un salto normal. Llevaba gafas de sol y el uniforme sólo hasta la cintura, habiendo recuperado su camiseta de tirantes negra por fin.

Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y la espléndida y soleada mañana que hacía no era precisamente útil en ese aspecto. Había bebido un pelín más de la cuenta.

Marlon volvió junto al submarino semisumergido al sonido del silbato de Kat, emitiendo su característico gorjeo.

Sentada sobre la cubierta, que estaba al nivel del agua, la chica acarició el lomo de la criatura distraídamente. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en formas de resultar útil para la tripulación, aparte de en batalla. No quería pasarse el día sin hacer nada mientras los demás daban el cayo.

Escuchó la puerta del submarino abrirse ruidosamente, pero siguió a lo suyo. Si tenía que entablar conversación con alguien, la cosa podría acabar de forma sangrienta.

-Saeglopur.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó aire. De todas las personas delante de las cuales no admitiría que tenía una ligera resaca, el capitán era la última.

-Buenos días, Trafalgar.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que me llamarías "capitán".

Kat rió menos de lo que le hubiera gustado: aquello también agudizaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Ni en tus sueños, _Tra-fal-gar_. Soy tu aliada, no tu subordinada.

Él se encogió de hombros, quitando hierro al asunto. Estaba convencido de que, a fuerza de escuchar a los demás llamarlo "capitán" y sentirse parte de la tripulación, se le acabaría escapando. De un modo u otro lo aceptaría.

-Como sea. Los Mugiwara vienen hacia aquí, han aceptado restituir la alianza con nosotros.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué se rompió?

-Un ligero desacuerdo entre Mugiwara-ya y yo.

Kat decidió no indagar más. No porque no sintiese curiosidad, sino porque no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo señales a Marlon. En el fondo, también sentía una profunda melancolía por la huida. Era imposible acostumbrarse de la noche a la mañana.

-Por cierto-continuó Law-. Luego quiero que rellenes un formulario.

Kat levantó la cabeza y una de las cejas.

-¿Formulario?

-Sí, cosas como el grupo sanguíneo, alergias a medicamentos…

-Qué catasfrofista eres.

-Saeglopur, créeme, estando en una tripulación pirata, vas a tardar menos de lo que crees en pasar por las manos del médico de abordo.

-Es decir, tú.

-Exacto.

-Me ofende que confíes tan poco en mis capacidades como violinista asesina, Trafalgar-espetó Kat con sorna.

-Sobre eso-se interesó el capitán-. Quisiera pelear contigo. Saber hasta qué punto llega tu fuerza.

-¡Pues claro que voy a pasar rápido por las manos del médico, a este paso!-protestó Kat.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Saeglopur-ya?

La chica se puso en pie, haciendo una señal a Marlon para indicarle que podía marcharse libremente. De pronto no le dolía nada.

-Voy a por el violín.

Law sonrió con oscura satisfacción.

-Pelearemos en la isla.

-Te dejo escoger dónde, pero no me lo pongas muy fácil.

-En la playa de guijarros.

-¡Joder! ¡Te dije que no me lo pusieras fácil!

* * *

Shachi le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Penguin, que estaba recogiendo plantas medicinales.

-¿Qué quieres, tío?

-Mira.

Estaban junto a una ensenada rocosa, abrigada por las sombras del relieve de la isla. Sobre la playa de guijarros caminaban el capitán y la arashinoko, cada uno con sus armas al hombro.

-¿Qué hacen?

Bepo se acercó por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Shhh!

Se acercaron entre los árboles y arbustos que se alzaban sobre la tierra que no se había convertido en arena, hasta quedar frente a la orilla, a unos veinticinco metros de su jefe y su aliada.

-Una playa rocosa y con poca luz-comenzó Kat-¿Seguro que no quieres pensártelo mejor?

Comenzó a tocar una melodía distraídamente mientras Law desenvainaba sin prisa.

-No creas que la oscuridad te ayudará a ganar aquí, Saeglopur-ya. Subestimar la buena vista de un cirujano no te conviene.

La chica sonrió enigmáticamente, metiendo los brazos en las mangas del uniforme antes de seguir con la melodía.

-¿No lo sabías, Trafalgar?-susurró-El corazón de los Stormdancers es negro… Para que no puedas ver sus intenciones en la oscuridad.

Law parpadeó, y Kat ya no estaba. Pero no se dio cuenta enseguida, porque el violín seguía sonando. No sabía si el tiempo que había necesitado para reaccionar había sido un segundo o diez, pero se vio la vuelta violentamente.

La melodía ni siquiera era frenética, como cuando la había escuchado pelear. De hecho era bastante tranquila.

-¿A quién buscas?

Volvió a girarse. Kat volvía a estar donde al principio. ¿O quizás no se había movido?

"A la arashinoko de corazón negro" sonrió.

-_Room._

La observó atentamente, llevar los dedos a la primera cuerda del violín (la más fina) y rasgar repetidamente notas cortas que vibraban con fuerza en el aire. No había tardado ni un instante desde que él había pronunciado la palabra mágica.

Tal y como había previsto, no fue capaz de hacer avanzar su zona de control hasta donde estaba la chica y esta se disipó. Pero buscó ansiosamente el detalle que sabía que debía encontrar…

Kat lo hizo retroceder, abalanzándose sobre él con una nota grave que le hizo sentir como si una lanza pasara junto a su oído izquierdo al esquivarla. La chica trató de retirarse rápidamente pero entonces lo vio.

La respiración profunda y agitada.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Dejando el ego de lado, sabía que no podía repeler tan fácilmente su poder sin invertir una cantidad considerable de energía en ello. Volvió a intentarlo.

_-Room!_

Esta vez estuvo listo para luchar contra la vibración. Tras un momento de tenso avance, logró vencer, observando como Kat era tragada por la burbuja.

-Ahora empieza la parte divertida-sonrió.

Observó a Kat tratando de avanzar hacia él, levantando guijarros a cada salto mientras seguía tocando.

-_Tact_.

Con satisfacción, levantó una columna de guijarros del suelo entre la chica y él para protegerse, convencido de que bastaría. Al fin y al cabo, la chica no podía estar acostumbrada a pelear a ese nivel.

Sin embargo, aunque sorprendida, reaccionó rápido, deslizándose por los guijarros hasta saltar por encima de la columna como una gimnasta.

-_Jets!_-jadeó.

Las aguas subterráneas surgieron formando un círculo de chorros, dejándolos en el centro. Era una jaula de agua salada.

Al fondo, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo los miraban boquiabiertos.

-Nada mal, Saeglopur-ya. Muy útil contra un usuario.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de tocar ni mediar palabra.

-… pero me preguntaba cómo tocarías sin el brazo derecho.

"Tiene que estar de broma".

No estaban peleando en serio. ¿Cómo iba a cortarle el brazo? Lo vio avanzar rápidamente hacia ella con decisión, y estuvo dudando hasta el último momento, concentrada, además, en mantener la jaula de agua.

Se salió por la tangente utilizando la misma técnica que al principio, cuyo funcionamiento Law aún no había descifrado. La música se mantenía en el mismo sitio, pero perdía de vista a la chica y de pronto no estaba.

Se giró de nuevo, localizándola unos metros a su espalda.

-No huyas-le susurró con una sádica sonrisa.

Kat frotó las cuerdas con furia mientras se dirigía otra vez corriendo hacia él. Empezaba a frustrarle no haber sido capaz de tocarle siquiera a aquellas alturas del combate.

Law midió su velocidad, preparado para levantar dos columnas de guijarros. Podía esquivar la primera, pero no tendría tiempo de reacción suficiente para la segunda.

-_Tact._

Uno.

Saltó ágilmente, tal y como él había predicho.

-_Singing seas!_

_-Tact._

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Los chorros se inclinaron, formando parábolas cóncavas cuyo chorro convergía en el centro del círculo. Comenzó una salpicadura de agua salada que le impidió ver si la columna había logrado detenerla o no. Seguía percibiendo el sonido del violín, pero no podía saber de dónde venía. La melodía tenía un fuerte efecto doppler oscilante que lo estaba desorientando, y el agua que salpicaba por todas partes no era una ayuda.

Entonces escuchó un roce detrás de él.

_-Beat._

Algo inmaterial lo golpeó a un lado de la cara con menos fuerza de la que esperaba.

-Bien, se acabó el juego, Saeglopur-ya.

La chica, que se creía aún bien oculta gracias a la desorientación sónica que había provocado en Law, observó cómo la enorme espada del capitán caía sobre su hombro y lo atravesaba limpiamente. Sintió un dolor fantasma, frenado por el desconcierto de comprobar que no sangraba y que no sentía daño alguno.

Sin embargo, vio caer su brazo derecho, con el arco aún agarrado, al suelo. Corrió a un lado, aún atónita, mientras comprobaba que la extremidad aún le obedecía, aunque de poco le sirviera.

Law, por su parte, lamentó ligeramente que aquello significara no escuchar más la melodía que había estado tocando. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Sorprendida? No te preocupes, es totalmente reversible.

Ella agarró el mástil del violín con la mano izquierda ampliamente para poder hacer vibrar las cuerdas con los dedos, como si fuese una guitarra. Era difícil hacerle daño con un sonido tan débil, pero no iba a rendirse.

Mientras observaba al capitán acercarse sin prisa, balanceó su cuerpo al ritmo de la simplificada melodía que tocaba. Estaba agotada, pero no cabía el decirlo.

A cinco metros, cargó una nota grave contra él. Lo vio tambalearse ligeramente, pero recobrando el equilibrio enseguida.

-¿Un ligero mareo? ¿Es todo lo que te queda?

El labio inferior le tembló cuando trató de componer una sonrisa agresiva para él. Quiso lanzarle una nota aguda, pero cuando hizo vibrar la cuerda, no quedaban fuerzas en su cuerpo para empujar el haki hacia él. Trató de forzarlo pero sólo empeoró la situación, quedándose sin aliento y cayendo de rodillas al suelo de guijarros. Apoyó el violín con cuidado en el suelo.

-Tu fuerza es totalmente explosiva, pero anaeróbica-concluyó-, si me hubieras logrado alcanzar en una batalla seria, quizá hubieses tenido más posibilidades.

Estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola recobrar el aire.

-Antes de dar por terminado el combate, hay una última habilidad mía que creo que deberías conocer-dijo, envainando y soltando la espada.

Colocó la mano entreabierta sobre la clavícula de la arashinoko, que aunque no sabía qué se traía entre manos, maldijo a sus músculos agarrotados por no moverse y salir de ahí.

-_Scalpel._

Utilizando su poder de nuevo, Law hizo que el corazón de la chica apareciera en su otra mano libre antes de salir disparado. Como siempre que le hacía aquello a una persona por primera vez, la chica jadeó instintivamente para llenar el vacío que sentía de pronto y lo miró atónita.

-¿Cómo decías que era el corazón de los arashinoko?-sonrió antes de echarle una ojeada.

Entonces, al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado ver, observó un corazón confinado en un cubo gelatinoso, latiente y lleno de escrituras arcaicas de tinta negra.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Ya es lunes otra vez! ¡Vaya lata!

A partir de ahora os diré de qué músico son las canciones del título, que he de admitir que mi variedad de música a veces es rarilla y difícil de encontrar sólo por el título, por si os apetece oírla. Este capítulo ha tocado **Blackheart **de** Two Steps From Hell**. Habrá alguna que otra excepción, ya veréis por qué C:

Espero que os esté gustando... Have a whale day!


	8. 27

**Lost in the Sea**

**8\. 27**

Law dejó que la zona que estaba bajo su control se desvaneciera mientras miraba el corazón palpitante. Runas, runas y más runas por todas partes; negras como la oscuridad de la que hablaba Saeglopur.

Bajó la mirada al suelo donde estaba arrodillada ella, que lo miraba ligeramente indignada.

-¿Tú sabías esto?-le preguntó el capitán.

-Por supuesto. Me lo arranco del pecho para leerlo cada vez que me aburro-respondió ella con sorna-. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, Trafalgar?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y se giró para recoger el brazo de la chica y recolocárselo, ignorando el tono de broma. Ella comprobó su movilidad, mirando con exagerado fastidio al capitán.

-¿Podrías devolverme el resto de mis órganos vitales?

Law se puso pensativo.

-Quizá Nico Robin-ya podría echarle un ojo antes. Puede que sepa traducirlo.

Kat bufó.

-¿Y cuánto van a tardar en llegar?

-Tranquila, puede aguantar fuera de tu cuerpo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Me da igual, devuélvemelo.

-Un segundo más. Quiero observarlo.

La chica separó las rodillas y se sentó en el suelo. Trató de tocar alguna melodía simple para pasar el rato mientras observaba al cirujano pasar la mirada curiosa por todos los ángulos del órgano.

Un… Dos… ¿tres?

Kat frunció el ceño. No estaba siguiendo el ritmo correcto para nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, quizá estaba cansada del combate.

Un. Dos… ¡Tres, cuatro!

Suspiró. Levantó la mirada hacia Law, que ahora la contemplaba con media sonrisa.

-Vaya compás tan desastroso, Saeglopur-ya.

-Devuélveme mi puñetero corazón, Trafalgar.

-Qué poético. Tu sentido del ritmo proviene de los latidos de tu propio corazón.

Law era consciente de todo lo que había cambiado en ella desde que le había sacado del corazón. No sólo su sentido del ritmo musical estaba alterado, sino el de las palabras que salían de su boca e incluso su respiración. Estaba aferrada por completo a la música para vivir.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente, recolocando el cubo gelatinoso en su sitio.

-Eres un jodido psicópata, Trafalgar Law-suspiró Kat, levantándose.

Él rió, tomándoselo como un cumplido e invitándola a tomar el camino de vuelta al submarino. Mientras tanto, Shachi, Bepo y Penguin seguían atónitos tras los arbustos.

* * *

Volvieron a cubierta. Kat se ofreció para ayudar a terminar de reparar el submarino, aunque no quedaba mucho que hacer. Law apretó el paso hacia su camarote, pero Jean Bart lo detuvo.

-Mugiwara ha llamado. Se están acercando a nuestra posición.

-Bien. Tengo que hablar con su arqueóloga. Lo llamaré después.

Se dispuso a retomar su trayecto apresuradamente.

-¿Tienes prisa, capitán?

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Un poco. Que nadie me moleste, tengo cosas que hacer.

Continuó su camino y cerró la puerta del camarote nada más entrar. Pasó la mirada por las estanterías que armaban las paredes.

Cardiología, hematología, neurología, hierbas medicinales… Maldición, tenía que haberlos ordenado alfabéticamente. Historia, novelas, ¿recetas de cocina? ¿Cómo podía tener semejante caos en las baldas?

Acarició el lomo de los libros mientras seguía buscando. Mecánica básica, historia del arte…

Entonces lo vio.

"Mitología".

Sacó el libro ansiosamente de la estantería y se sentó en el escritorio a leerlo. Pasó varias páginas hasta dar con la mitología típica de las leyendas sobre el mar. Dioses y diosas, criaturas no tan imaginarias y… Los stormdancers.

Sonrió para sí mismo, y devoró el escrito. Había toda clase de información interesante. Según la leyenda, los arashinoko tenían poderes relacionados con el agua, pero no sólo eso. Sus características se parecían a las de los cetáceos con los que se aliaban.

Heridas que se cerraban rápidamente y sin cicatriz, salvo las extremadamente profundas. Oído desarrollado y gran capacidad pulmonar. Todo aquello ya lo sabía, y no le quedaban libros más específicos, así que buscó información con el ordenador; no de los arashinoko, pues todo eran leyendas, sino de las criaturas directamente.

_Gran capacidad para aprender mediante mímica. Las criaturas suelen imitarse las unas a las otras para asimilar técnicas. Las emociones también se transmiten fácilmente de unos individuos a otros._

Frunció el ceño. Cuando Saeglopur lo había salvado de ahogarse y no podía respirar, había utilizado a Marlon para reanimarlo. ¿Qué había dicho…? _¡"Mirror"! _ Lo había obligado a imitar las acciones de la criatura.

Y luego estaba esa sensación cada vez que la chica tocaba el violín. Si la música de por sí era útil para transmitir emociones, la cualidad heredada de sus poderes amplificaba el efecto. Se preguntó si hacía eso de forma voluntaria….

No se fiaba del todo de las leyendas para explicar el origen de los stormdancers. Al fin y al cabo, adulteran la realidad por definición. ¿Acaso nacían con cierta predilección a ser lo que eran? ¿O cualquiera podía convertirse en uno? ¿Y por qué decía la leyenda que no podían pisar tierra, si ya había visto a Saeglopur hacerlo?

Lo siguiente sobre lo que investigó fueron las debilidades. En las leyendas, se ensalzaba tanto la figura de los protectores de las criaturas, que la única debilidad descrita era al pisar tierra. Así que se dispuso a ver qué flaquezas tenían las criaturas en sí.

_Causas de muerte comunes entre cetáceos: enfermedades respiratorias, intoxicaciones en zonas contaminadas. El nivel de tolerancia del elemento tóxico es alta pero una condena a largo plazo._

Tras leer aquella línea, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y frotarse los párpados con la yema de los dedos. Le sonaba demasiado a sí mismo…

Recordó el frío. Recordó su reflejo en espejos y charcos, con manchas plateadas en la piel y ojos tristes. Recordó a la persona que le había salvado la vida… A costa de la suya propia.

Suspiró. Ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Hacía ya algún tiempo que lo recordaba sin dolor, pero el haber recordado primero la enfermedad que casi lo había matado, era otra historia. Se reclinó en la silla y miró al techo. Pronto… Pronto ajustaría cuentas.

Siguió investigando sobre las criaturas durante un par de horas, antes de ser interrumpido por el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Capitán-dijo Penguin al otro lado de la puerta-, los Mugiwara han llegado.

Law se levantó del asiento. Estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para no hablar durante horas con la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara. Salió a cubierta, donde estaba el capitán. Kat hablaba con él animadamente.

-Hola, Mugiwara-ya. Me alegro de que hayáis llegado. Iré al grano: necesito hablar con Nico-ya.

-Oye, Torao, es casi hora de comer.

Kat rió suavemente al escuchar aquello. Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Será sólo un momento-mintió-. Luego comeremos.

Luffy infló los mofletes, mirando al doctor. Luego llamó a su nakama.

-¡ROBIN! Torao quiere hablar contigo.

El capitán de los Heart Pirates observó a la arqueóloga descender desde la cubierta del Thousand Sunny hasta la del submarino usando sus poderes. Tenía una mirada de cautela, era imposible que se imaginara para qué la quería.

-Hola, Nico-ya. ¿Te importaría pasar?

Ella sonrió con sencillez y aceptó. Avanzaron por los pasillos del submarino en silencio hasta llegar al camarote de Law, que ahora estaba lleno de libros abiertos por todas partes.

-Supongo que Saeglopur habrá despertado curiosidad en ti también-comenzó el capitán, sin rodeos-. Ha aceptado formar alianza con nosotros también y esta mañana ha sucedido algo muy curioso.

Robin tomó asiento cuando el cirujano se lo ofreció, sin decir nada.

-Saeglopur citó lo que al parecer es parte de una de las leyendas de los stormdancers y por casualidad… Resultó ser verdad.

-¿Totalmente verdad? Las leyendas se basan en hechos reales y se decoran con ficción.

Law asintió.

-La leyenda dice que el corazón de los arashinoko es negro como las criaturas, para que puedan ocultar sus intenciones en la oscuridad de la misma forma que ellas se ocultan en las aguas.

-Ah, ¿le has sacado el corazón como hiciste con Smoker? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Quería medir su fuerza, nada más.

Robin aceptó la explicación.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Su corazón es negro?

El doctor sonrió.

-No. Su corazón es básicamente tan rojo como el de un humano normal, pero está totalmente cubierto de runas de tinta negra.

Observó algo que jamás había visto en la arqueóloga. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza que parecía indicar lo sorprendida que estaba, pero enseguida se contuvo.

-¿Y bien, Nico-ya?

Robin se recostó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si ella no te ha comentado nada particular al respecto, no creo que yo deba hacerlo-dijo firmemente.

-¿Es peligroso? Ella no parecía demasiado sorprendida…

-No lo creo. Es sólo un problema de prejuicios.

-¿Prejuicios? Somos piratas, ¿qué prejuicios íbamos a tener?

La mujer respiró hondo.

-Está bien. Pero no compartirás esta información con nadie. Si no se ha sorprendido es porque sabe qué es, y si ha decidido no decirlo, sus motivos tendrá.

Law tomó otra silla y se sentó frente a Robin, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-En la mitología, los únicos seres con runas en el corazón son…

Parecía que le costaba arrancar esa palabra de lo más profundo de su ser, quizá porque de algún modo también formaba parte de su historia.

-… son demonios.

* * *

Lo primero, ¡Es lo primero! Muchisísimas gracias a **maria shinigaami **y a** heiwa uchimaki **por sus reviews! (y de nuevo también a **Jomagaher**) :D

Lo segundo es la canción. Esta vez ha tocado **27** de **Fall Out Boy**

Y lo tercero es deciros que no sé si tendré tiempo de seguir escribiendo esta semana (aunque espero que sí, ya habéis visto que en este capítulo he ido con un pelín de retraso).

Have a whale day!


	9. Habanera

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**9\. Habanera**

Law contempló a la arqueóloga, estupefacto. Si lo hubiera dicho en otro tono, con otra expresión facial, se lo hubiera tomado de otra forma. Pero tanta seriedad era inquietante incluso para ella.

-Los demonios no existen-concluyó el doctor.

-¿Ah, sí?-respondió Robin de inmediato-¿Y de dónde obtienen su nombre las Akuma no mi? Nuestras habilidades también son demoníacas.

-Es solo un nombre. La gente lo usa para evidenciar lo que temen.

Robin asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

El cirujano estiró la espalda, mirando al techo. Conque un demonio, ¿eh? Una criatura caótica, al fin y al cabo.

-Law-comenzó Robin con tono duro-recuerda que has prometido no decir nada a nadie. A ti no te importan las habladurías y a mí tripulación tampoco, pero Kat tendrá sus motivos.

-Descuida, nadie se enterará por mí.

* * *

Kat y Luffy estaban sentados en la borda, jugando con Marlon. El capitán de los Mugiwara encontraba a la criatura fascinante y divertida, y le lanzaba diminutos guijarros a larga distancia para que él diera con ellos y los trajera de vuelta.

-¿Cómo lo hace? ¡Son pequeñísimos!

-Con el eco-explicó Kat-. Emite un sonido que revota contra los cuerpos. Cuando capta un revote, sabe que hay un objeto frente a él, aunque no pueda verlo.

Luffy rió cuando Marlon volvió a lanzarle el guijarro con la boca, emitiendo un gorjeo para llamar su atención. El capitán, sin miedo, le acarició la cabeza.

-Espero que no fuese demasiado difícil escapar de la Marina. Siento haberos causado tantos problemas-se disculpó la chica.

El chico la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué? No ha sido culpa tuya, la Marina siempre está haciendo ese tipo de cosas…

La forma en la que habló, con esa sonrisa estúpidamente ancha, le arrancó el dolor del pasado de cuajo.

-Yo… Conocí a tu hermano-comenzó Kat-. Bueno, conocer…

La sonrisa de Luffy cambió de simpática a entusiasmada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno… Salíamos juntos.

El capitán la abrazó mientras se partía de risa. Kat hubiera jurado que se le saltaban las lágrimas, aunque no precisamente de reír.

-Desde luego, tienes pinta de alguien con quien él saldría.

La chica decidió que iba a tomarse eso como un cumplido y correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Kat hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, es una larga historia…

Escucharon pasos salir del interior del submarino. El capitán de los Heart Pirates y la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Comemos ya?-propuso Law.

Luffy se levantó de un salto, y sin mirarlo, llamó a su cocinero.

-¡SANJIIII!

Durante la comida, que tuvo lugar en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, Luffy parecía más atento de los platos que circulaban por la mesa que del plan detallado de Law, aunque no se negó a nada. Para empezar, quería pasar por un par de islas antes de llegar a Dressrosa, una de ellas inhabitada, y no dio explicaciones sobre lo que harían en el territorio de Doflamingo, alegando que era demasiado complejo para explicarlo todo junto y que repartiría un croquis entre la tripulación más tarde.

-¿En serio?-bromeó Kat, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Particularmente tú, Saeglopur, deberías estar más pendiente de las islas anteriores a Dressrosa-explicó Law-. Deberías aprender a pelear en equipo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema de que yo pelee en equipo? No puedes escapar al sonido. Todo lo que está a mi alrededor se ve afectado.

-¿Y con tapones para los oídos?-preguntó Luffy.

Kat sonrió orgullosa.

-No es el oído lo que ataco. Ataco a todo el cuerpo. El Haki se transmite en forma de honda, y golpea todo con lo que choca.

-Estoy seguro de que hay alguna manera-continuó Law-. No puedes pelear sola en Dressrosa.

La chica parpadeó lentamente un par de veces.

-"Oh, Saeglopur, no puedes pelear sola en Dressrosa contra una panda de machos…"-imitó el tono de Law, lo que lo ofendió-Te sorprendería, Trafalgar, créeme…

-Te creo. Te las arreglaste bien contra la carne de cañón de la Marina, pero los subordinados de Doflamingo son diferentes.

-Si no pueden parar el sonido, no pueden vencerme. Y no existe nadie así.

Law bajó la mirada y sonrió ante la arrogancia de la chica. Decidió enfocarlo de otra forma, más… Interesante.

-Si no logras vencerme en un combate, no permitiré que pelees sola.

Kat abrió la boca, incrédula.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Retar es una palabra muy fea. Dejémoslo en que es un poderoso… Incentivo. ¿No crees?

-Quieres que pelee contigo otra vez.

-Quiero que me demuestres que puedes cuidarte solita.

-Ten cuidado conmigo, Trafalgar.

-¿Cuidado? ¿Vas a golpearme tan fuerte como esta mañana? Porque entonces mejor me busco una armadura…-dijo con sarcasmo.

Intentar provocarla era su mejor baza. Tenía que ver su corazón otra vez. Descubrir cosas de aquella chica se había convertido en su pasatiempo desestresante favorito. O eso creía él.

-No voy a pelear contigo-repuso ella entonces.

Algo lo golpeó directamente en el ego. Los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates los observaban con una mirada interesante.

-Entonces no pelearás por tu cuenta en Dressrosa.

-Bien, ¡pues tendré que dejar KO a algún nakama, genio y doctor!

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Pelea conmigo, no tienes nada que perder, ¡con lo dispuesta que estabas antes!-espetó, tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras daba un trago.

Kat le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Va a ser que no. No eres mi capitán. No me das órdenes. Pero, por encima de todo, no voy a pelear contigo para satisfacerte.

Se atragantó con la bebida. Escuchó a algunos de sus nakama reír por lo bajini.

-¿Satisfacerme?

Kat se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente, sin cambiar su expresión facial.

-Si tienes tantas ganas de pelear conmigo, por motivos que desconozco, no me interesa. No estoy aquí para divertirte. Pero te lo aviso… Si consigues que quiera pelear… Ten cuidado conmigo. Iré en serio esta vez.

Law tragó saliva. Comenzaba a mosquearse. No había visto venir aquello. Desde luego, la chica no era para nada dócil, como el resto de la gente que estaba acostumbrado a manipular.

-Bueno, bueno, haya paz…-pidió Sanji, entrando con las bandejas llenas de postres-Os he dicho mil veces que no quiero discusiones a la hora de comer-miró a Kat y a Law-. Pensándolo bien, ninguno de vosotros ha estado antes en mi tripulación, así que… NADA DE DISCUSIONES EN LA MESA.

-Calla de una vez y deja la comida en la mesa, cocinitas-gruñó Zoro.

Sanji frunció el ceño y se dirigió al espadachín.

-Debería dejar de hacer comida para ti. O mejor, podría darle tu ración a Luffy.

-¡Me parece bien!-prorrumpió este de inmediato.

Los tres se enzarzaron en una discusión subyacentemente amistosa que le arrancó una sonrisa tranquila a Kat.

* * *

Partieron hacia la siguiente isla antes del anochecer, manteniendo las naves a corta distancia y comunicados constantemente. Entre las comunicaciones se colaba el gorjeo rítmico de Marlon, que no interfería con la frecuencia, sino que resonaba ampliamente en el agua.

Robin escuchó atentamente el canto del cetáceo. Había algo en el tono que le sonaba muchísimo. Tuvo que oírlo durante un rato para discernir qué era. Sonrió y completó las notas que faltaban, tarareándolas.

-¡Ah!-sonrió Nami-Esa canción es muy pegadiza. Era de una…

-Ópera-completó Sanji, acercándose con un par de tazas de café caliente para la navegante y la arqueóloga-. Originalmente escrita en mi lengua materna. Es un aria.

-Apenas recuerdo la letra-comentó Nami.

Sanji la tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

-_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle…_-comenzó en un susurro.

Robin sonrió. Ella sabía que, unos metros bajo el agua, Marlon estaba acompañando el violín que llevaba la melodía principal. ¿Y qué expresaba un sentimiento que sólo reconocía el subconsciente mejor que la música?

* * *

Bueno, ¡bueno! Como dice Jack el Destripador, ¡vamos por partes!

Gracias a **LadyNila** por el follow, a **Kaluen** por el fav+follow, a **Warrior Girl In Flames** por los ánimos de su review y su fav, a **mariashinigami** por el entusiasmo de su review, a **valeO** por su review (he aquí el nuevo capi :D) y a **Jomagaher** por sus completísimas reviews!

Sois geniales ;_; Me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Kat se pone rebelde... O debería decir _rebelle_? Jujuju... Este capítulo va con el aria de Carmen, una ópera de **Bizet**! El aria se llama **Habanera**. ¡Seguro que la habéis escuchado!

PD, aunque estoy liada con estudiar, seguiré poco a poco con el próximo capítulo.

Have a whale day!


	10. Nero

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos

**Lost in the Sea**

**10\. Nero**

El roce de las sábanas lo molestó tanto que las apartó de un manotazo. Una vuelta, y otra, y otra… No había forma de dormir. Abrió los ojos y se rindió, poniéndose de pie. Justo frente a él, estaba la ventana subacuática, que mostraba las cortinas de luz que formaba la luna bajo el agua.

Habían parado en otra isla deshabitada, pero en lugar de calas rocosas estaba rodeada de arena fina. Había un muelle abandonado y las ruinas de una cabaña se distinguían entre la maraña de palmeras y helechos.

Se había quedado embobado observando el baile de la luz de la luna cuando _algo _negro y gigantesco pasó delante del cristal nadando a toda velocidad y dio un respingo. Aún no se había acostumbrado a tener a aquel bicho merodeando a sus anchas alrededor del submarino. Le infundía un tremendo respeto que no pensaba admitir.

Se deslizó dentro de unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con cremallera que sólo se ponía para estar cómodo. Decidió que aprovecharía que no tenía ganas de dormir para ver qué hacía Marlon y subió a cubierta, agarrando una lata de refresco antes de salir.

Localizó a Marlon a unos cincuenta metros. El agua estaba tranquila y el oleaje apenas se escuchaba. La respiración de la enorme criatura resonó con fuerza cuando su aleta dorsal cortó la superficie. Se alejaba del submarino, acercándose al muelle abandonado. Law entornó la vista y distinguió la figura de Saeglopur sentada en el borde, balanceando los pies descalzos, que rozaban el agua.

Cogió aire para preguntarle qué diantres hacía allí a las tantas de la noche, con la brisa fría, sólo abrigada con la oscuridad. Pero se detuvo. Y volvió a quedarse embobado, hipnotizado por la imagen de la enorme luna a espaldas de la chica rascando el horizonte, mientras ella le hacía carantoñas a su descomunal amigo, que parecía muy contento y activo.

¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que ella era un demonio? Un animal que le sacaba varias toneladas de peso estaba jugando cuidadosamente con ella. La chica y el resto de los stormdancers habían conseguido formar un vínculo con las criaturas que salvaba cualquier diferencia. De tamaño. De lenguaje.

Cuando Marlon emitió su característico gorjeo, se preguntó por primera vez qué significaría para el odontoceto aquel sonido. ¿Lo sabría Saeglopur? Ella se limitó a sonreír y a acariciar al animal.

Y fue entonces cuando tuvo que meter la pata, olvidándose de que estaba sujetando la lata con la mano derecha y dejándola caer. El ruido contra la cubierta de madera no fue demasiado escandaloso, pero el cilindro metálico decidió romper la magia, rodando por la borda y cayendo al agua.

_Blop._

Se miró la mano, luego la lata medio hundida, y luego se golpeó la frente con la palma. En el acto, Saeglopur había levantado la cabeza y lo había visto. Y su agradable expresión despreocupada se había convertido en una de alerta. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Marlon había salido nadando disparado hacia él, había agarrado la lata con la boca y había golpeado con fuerza la superficie del agua con su cuerpo, salpicando agua violentamente hacia Law una vez tras otra. Las esquirlas de agua relucieron metálicamente con la luz de la luna.

Entumecido por el agua salada, el usuario se arrodilló maldiciéndose a sí mismo y tratando de luchar contra el cansancio que de pronto sentía. Se aferró a la cubierta con las uñas al notar que se estaba escurriendo. Escuchó a Saeglopur llamar a Marlon y pedirle que parara, pero el bicho no parecía por la labor.

Kat golpeó la superficie con la palma de la mano y Marlon volvió nadando hacia ella en el acto. Y nada más recibir al odontoceto, Law cayó ruidosamente al agua resbalando por la cubierta.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, se dio una palmada en la frente y se lanzó al agua pasivamente, dejando que Marlon la llevara hacia él. Bucearon junto al submarino y agarró al capitán de la sudadera, tirando de él hacia arriba y emergiendo. Al menos esta vez, él tosió de inmediato.

-Eres tonto hasta para ser indiscreto…-apostilló Kat.

Él trató de encontrar el equilibrio sobre el lomo de Marlon. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo descomunal que era. De hecho, por algún motivo, parecía mucho, muchísimo más grande que cuando lo veía desde la superficie o a través del cristal. El animal respiró, haciendo que Law diera un respingo. Quería tocarlo lo menos posible porque pensaba que quizás lo molestaba, pero no quería hundirse.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías?

-No podía dormir y me aburría-replicó este en tono de protesta.

-¿Y decidiste que era divertido tirar basura al mar?

El doctor se aupó sobre el lomo de Marlon con cuidado. El oscuro delfín comenzó a nadar hacia el muelle.

-¿Qué basura? Se me escurrió de los dedos…-entonces cayó en la cuenta-Oye, ¿y qué haces tú levantada?

Kat le dedicó una mirada condescendiente mientras estrujaba su mata de pelo oscuro para expulsar el agua.

-¿Tú llamarías a esto estar levantada?

Law la miró, irritado.

-¿Y si dejas de contestarme a mis preguntas con otras preguntas?

-¿De veras crees que eso te ayudaría?

El joven bufó.

-Oye, sé que te resulta muy divertido picarme, pero nos conviene empezar a llevarnos bien si vamos a pelear juntos en Dressrosa.

-Eres un cínico. ¿Quieres que nos llevemos bien sólo para que tu plan vaya sobre ruedas?

-Ahora no me cambies de tema.

Llegaron hasta el muelle. Kat subió primero de un salto. Luego tiró de Law mientras Marlon lo empujaba suavemente fuera del agua.

-¿Y a qué venía ese ataque tan gratuito? Me ha calado hasta los huesos…

-Eso te pasa por tirar basura al mar…-repitió.

Algo duro y metálico golpeó al doctor en la cabeza. Marlon le había tirado la lata nada más pisar los tablones del muelle. Él miró al cetáceo con fastidio.

-No era basura. Ha sido sin querer.

-Como sea, Trafalgar… Desde luego con caer al mar firmas tu sentencia de muer…

Algo chispeó en la cabeza de Kat. Acababa de encontrar algo con lo que ser útil. Un motivo para levantarse temprano.

-¿Sabes qué?-continuó-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Law entornó los ojos. Le olía a pólvora.

-Tú y los usuarios de la banda de Sombrero de Paja podríais aprender a desenvolveros en el agua con Marlon. Os salvaría la vida en caso de caer al mar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al médico.

-¿Estás loca, Saeglopur-ya? En cuanto tocamos el agua apenas podemos movernos…

-Eso seguro que podemos paliarlo con entrenamiento-respondió ella de inmediato-. Además, es Marlon precisamente quien haría la mayor parte del trabajo físico. Piénsalo, Trafalgar. Si caéis al agua…

-Yo puedo usar mis poderes para no caer…

-¿Ah, sí, como hace un momento?

-¡Hace un momento me estaba atacando un…!

-Oh-lo interrumpió Kat-. Con que es eso. Te da miedo Marlon.

El capitán abrió la boca para decir algo. Luego pensó que era mejor no decirlo. Luego reformuló la frase en su cabeza para no quedar mal delante de la chica.

-¿Sabes qué? Como quieras. Aprenderé.

-Aprenderéis-corrigió ella-. Seguro que los Mugiwara están encantados.

"Pues claro que sí… Especialmente Luffy-ya, que es como un niño pequeño" pensó el capitán.

Kat se colocó de espaldas al agua. Marlon sacó medio cuerpo del agua, dejándose caer hacia atrás nada más verla hacer ese gesto.

-¿Vuelves al submarino con nosotros o prefieres caminar por la arena?

Law tragó saliva. Luego se puso de pie, con el cuerpo aún agarrotado.

-Vamos por el agua.

Kat compuso una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Buen intento. Admiro tu determinación. Pero aún no estás preparado.

Law frunció el ceño.

-Y hace un momento, ¿qué?

-Eso era una emergencia-respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces, se dejó caer al agua e inmediatamente Marlon se colocó debajo, impulsándola hacia el submarino. Una brisa cortante pasó arañándole la cara al capitán. Una brisa que hubiera sido una caricia de no haber estado empapado hasta los huesos.

* * *

"Scharzblau, no estabas de exámenes?" SÍ! Estoy de exámenes y durante todo este tiempo he escrito como un par de líneas al día de este capítulo que finalmente he terminado. Me ayuda a desestresarme un poco, la verdad.

**¡Por cierto, Jomagaher! **el Haki que usa Kat es del de armadura. De la misma forma de Rayleigh en Shabondy desvió la explosión del collar de Caimie, Kat canaliza la fuerza del Haki mediante el sonido. Al ejercer un golpe "físico", es Bokushoku no Haki.

¡Muchas gracias a tod s por seguir el fic! Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, la canción es **Nero **de **Two Steps from Hell.**

Y ya os aviso que a partir de aquí la fricción va a calentar las cosas (?)


	11. Sunburn

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**11\. Surnburn**

Luffy, Robin, Brook y Chopper estaban de pie al borde del muelle. Era mediodía. Durante el desayuno, Kat les había propuesto entrenarse con Marlon y el capitán había aceptado de inmediato, seguido de Robin. Brook y Chopper se lo pensaron un poco más, pero al final se decidieron.

Los chicos llevaban un flotador. Robin, simplemente su bañador y una falda pareo sedosa que danzaba con el viento.

Kat llegó enseguida, equipada con el neopreno short y una nevera portátil en los brazos. Los miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

-¿Qué lleváis puesto?

-Hola, Kat-chan-saludó Robin-¿No vamos a entrar en el agua?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hoy? Ni mucho menos. Con el tiempo.

Dejó la nevera en el suelo y se sentó en el borde, inclinándose hacia el agua para golpear la superficie con la palma de la mano. Con la marea alta, el agua estaba un par de centímetros por debajo de la madera. En unos segundos, Marlon emergió enérgico, con la boca abierta, salpicando pasivamente a los Mugiwara. Kat lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazando su enorme cabeza y besándolo en el morro.

-¡Te estás poniendo gordo!-le recriminó al animal en tono de broma-¡Hay que hacer más ejercicio! ¡Te he visto hartarte de comer rayas en la orilla! ¡Sí, sí!

Marlon sacó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con simpatía. Luego se acercó a la arashinoko hasta quedar frente con frente. Los Mugiwara observaron en silencio. La chica había cerrado los ojos y ambos estaban estáticos.

-A partir de hoy-comenzó Kat sin recobrar la vista-somos todos una única tripulación. Quiero que entendáis que necesitáis un nexo intenso para que Marlon os haga caso. Y no podéis crear un nexo en un día.

Levantó la cabeza y la criatura se retiró suavemente, dirigiendo su mirada a la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja.

-En esta fase, de poco puedo ayudaros-explicó-. Hoy sólo quiero que empecéis a… Bueno, a haceros amigos de él-sonrió.

La chica se retiró del agua hasta que los Mugiwara quedaron más cerca de Marlon que ella. El animal parecía estudiarlos con la mirada uno a uno.

-¿Cómo nos acercamos a él?-preguntó Chopper-Es tan grande y tan…

-Diferente-completó Robin.

Kat se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Con el corazón.

Brook pareció confiado. Había traído su violín, y nada más sacarlo, Marlon se acercó a él gorjeando.

-¡Yohohohó!-exclamó el esqueleto-A todas las ballenas les gusta la música, ¿verdad?

Kat lo observó tocar melodías para Marlon, que trataba de seguirlo animosamente y sacaba la cabeza del agua en su dirección. Tras un par de canciones sencillas, Brook bajó el arco satisfecho y tarareó más canciones para la criatura.

-No sabía que tocaras el violín-comentó la arashinoko.

-¡Puedo tocar cualquier instrumento!-explicó Brook-Yo también tengo por amiga un gran cetáceo, enorme y azul-pareció entristecerse.

Kat levantó la cabeza, interesada.

-¿Una ballena?

-Un cachalote-aclaró el esqueleto-Laboon. Algún día…

-¡Algún día volverán a encontrarse!-exclamó Luffy-Es una promesa.

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Aquel grupo de piratas la hacían sentirse bien. Eran el tipo de gente que le hubiera gustado tener por amigos de toda la vida. Por familia.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-preguntó Brook, refiriéndose a Marlon.

Kat se encogió de brazos.

-Decídelo tú.

La criatura estaba al alcance de la mano, desde luego. Había apoyado la cabeza en el muelle para escuchar las melodías y ahora parecía impaciente por escuchar otra. Brook se acercó con cautela, estirando la mano, y entonces el odontoceto se retiró, volviendo al agua.

-Oh.

La joven lo animó.

-No te preocupes, es solo el primer día. Creo que le has caído bien.

El crujido de la madera delató al impuntual doctor.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado con el preso.

Kat se giró entonces. Law también había optado por la ropa de baño (amarilla y negra, cómo no) y una enorme toalla que llevaba bajo el brazo con ademán casi protector. Observó que el capitán de los Heart Pirates estaba cubierto de tatuajes. Algo de todo aquello la obligó a sonreír.

-¿Saeglopur-ya?-Law levantó una ceja.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos nebulosos.

-Otro idiota en bañador-miró a los Mugiwara-. Sin ofender. Era para

meterme con él.

Law suspiró.

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que ponerme? ¿Traje y corbata?

La chica se giró, acercándose a los Sombrero de Paja.

-Es igual. Hoy me basta con que acabe el día y todos hayáis dado un paso con Marlon.

El doctor se quedó al margen cuando observó a Luffy acercarse al borde con decisión. Marlon emergió de lado, golpeando la superficie del agua con la aleta de forma sonora. Luffy rió y agitó la mano en el aire, como saludándolo. Entonces Marlon se ajustó a su ritmo y lo imitó, agitando la aleta sin dar contra la superfice.

Kat sonrió. El resto los miraron boquiabiertos, con alguna que otra carcajada de júbilo. Marlon se acercó un poco. El alocado capitán se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al borde del muelle y rozó el agua con la yema de los dedos.

Marlon burbujeó por el espiráculo, el agujero de su cabeza por donde respiraba. Emitió un ruido parecido a una flatulencia que los hizo reír a todos. Luffy enseguida se emocionó.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo también sé hacer eso!

Infló los mofletes con todo el aire que pudo (que, siendo un hombre de goma, era mucho) y luego apretó los labios, imitando el ruido. Aquello, como era de esperar, desembocó en un concurso de flatulencias entre la orca y el chico. Casi todos se estaban riendo, pero Law sentía una ligera vergüenza ajena que le impedía unirse. Cuando la risa le impidió seguir, Luffy se retiró unos pasos.

Entonces Marlon se acercó hasta él, sacando sus enormes aletas sobre el muelle, que crujió bajo el peso. Luffy se volvió, sonriendo. Al igual que Brook, se sintió confiado y se acuclilló junto al animal, estirando la mano para acariciarle el morro. Pero la criatura estaba más que lista para humillarlo, y sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la boca llena de agua y salpicándolo de arriba abajo. Por un segundo, Kat sintió apuro, al fin y al cabo, Luffy era un usuario. Pero el chico simplemente se rió y se movió hacia atrás sin levantarse.

-No puedo esperar a que se deje tocar-lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

Kat se giró hacia Chopper, Robin y Law.

-¿Siguiente?

El reno y la arqueóloga dieron un paso atrás. El cirujano acababa de "ofrecerse voluntario". Cuando se dio cuenta, Kat ya tenía una afilada sonrisa pintada en la cara y había retrocedido para dejar que Marlon lo viera claramente.

Una vez la criatura lo identificó, pareció desinteresado y se sumergió, con la intención de alejarse del muelle. Law se arrodilló rápidamente junto al borde e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Golpear la superficie, tal y como hacía Saeglopur para llamarlo.

Los dos primeros segundos le pareció una idea formidable. Cuando la única parte del cuerpo de Marlon que emergió fue la cola, lista para batir el agua salada hacia él y salpicarlo, no tanto.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Kat riendo.

Aun un no usuario habría caído de espaldas ante la fuerza del agua, mucho más Law que además estaba más cerca. Los Mugiwara se apartaron a tiempo. Se quedó tumbado bocarriba, sin moverse, hasta que el animal decidió parar. Kat se acercó a él y le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, pero éste lo hizo por sí mismo y volvió a mirar al agua. Ahora Marlon lo observaba a unos veinte metros de distancia, con la cabeza fuera del agua y gorjeando.

Chopper rió por lo bajini. El cirujano decidió no hacerle caso. Volvió a inclinarse y a repetir la operación, decidido. Esta vez la criatura hizo caso, aunque se lo tomó con calma, avanzando mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, danzante, describiendo espirales. Al fin llegó junto al muelle, abriendo la boca ampliamente sin dejar de hacer ruido.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría tocarlo, y menos sin un incentivo previo, algo como lo que había intentado hacer Mugiwara.

Trató de recordar alguna de las señales que había visto hacer a Saeglopur. Toscamente, imitó lo que creía que era un comando para un simple salto, pero el cetáceo no se inmutó. Los demás observaban atentamente.

Trafalgar Law suspiró y miró a la criatura directamente a los ojos. Empezaba a sentirse horriblemente ridículo, el corazón le iba a mil. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el iris azul y realmente había algo de chispa en ellos. Había un alma inteligente detrás.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Marlon se retiró de pronto, volviendo a emitir sus clásicas vocalizaciones y nadando hacia un lado. Law sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y lo siguió, caminando lateralmente para seguirlo. Cuando se detuvo, sacó la cabeza del agua para volver a observarlo y cambió de sentido, volviendo junto al grupo. El cirujano lo siguió, en parte desconcertado y en parte maravillado.

Miró a Kat buscando una explicación al comportamiento del animal, pero olvidó lo que quería preguntarle cuando la vio sonreír deslumbrantemente. Entonces las palabras se desordenaron y la sensación horripilante se marchó de su estómago.

-Sae… Yo… ¿qué?

-Te está entrenando-respondió ella-. Él te está entrenando a ti.

Law se volvió hacia Marlon con cara de reproche. No estaba seguro de que aquello fuese algo malo, pero ¿era bueno? La criatura emitió un gorjeo que hizo que Chopper riera de nuevo.

-Muy bien-respondió el doctor, alejándose de espaldas sin perder el contacto visual con el odontoceto.

Marlon tomó impulso enseguida y lo siguió, nadando de espaldas también. Kat los contempló boquiabierta. Era muy parecido a lo que había pasado con Luffy, pero Marlon había decidido jugar con él antes. Ahora se imitaban el uno al otro con cambios de velocidad, giros como de un tosco baile y movimientos de cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía contener la sonrisa, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

* * *

Al final de aquel día, el único que había logrado acariciar a Marlon fue Chopper. Robin, que decidió no particiar en la sesión, decidió jugar con la criatura en una de las cristaleras del submarino más tarde, enseñándole dibujos de runas y mapas que él miraba atentamente. Cualquier cosa que dibujara parecía fascinarlo enormemente.

Law llegó a su camarote, agotado de dar carreras con el amigable bichejo. Pasó de largo junto al espejo, pero volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarse frente a él.

-¿Me he quemado…?

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah se acabaron los exámenes! Y aquí está la prometida actualización. Parece que Law y Kat se van llevando un poco mejor, ¿no? :P

La canción es **Sunburn **de **Owl City**. Me encanta este chico, sí señor.

Muchisísimas gracias a **KawaiLove **por el doble fav+follow, y a **Hannahzepeda **y **Nei8 **por sus reviews! Gracias también a **Jomagaher **por sus completísimas reviews.

Actualizaré pronto esta vez, lo prometo.

Have a whale day!


	12. Ezio's Family

**Disclamer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**12\. Ezio's family**

Un crujido la obligó a abrir los ojos al instante. Habían avanzado siguiendo una ruta repleta de pequeñas islas donde parar cada poco tiempo, especialmente al oscurecer. Pensó que se lo había imaginado, al fin y al cabo, estaba cansada y no le había costado dormirse. Quizá estaba empezando a soñar.

Pero el crujido se repitió. Era un sonido que conocía perfectamente, un sonido que sólo un oído capaz de percibir frecuencias fuera del alcance humano podría detectar. Era una criatura.

Kat se levantó de un salto, sacando las sábanas de la cama del ímpetu. Se acercó de inmediato a la ventana subacuática del submarino, demasiado pequeña para su gusto, buscando a Marlon con la mirada. Lo encontró dormitando unos metros más arriba, cerca de la superficie del agua. Él no había sido, sabía que el sonido venía de mucho más lejos.

Se deslizó dentro de una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts vaqueros y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta, con los pies descalzos para no armar más escándalo de la cuenta.

Pasillo, escaleras, pasillo, escaleras… Último pasillo y salida. Había salido disparada de la cama con toda la brusquedad que le recordaba un ligero mareo y un corazón agitado. Una vez en cubierta se apoyó contra la barandilla y trató de otear el horizonte. Esta vez, el crujido le provocó una ligera molestia en el tímpano, pero aquello le permitió localizar la dirección de origen. No lo dudó ni un segundo, se colocó de pie, en equilibrio sobre la baranda, y extendió los brazos para lanzarse. Justo cuando flexionaba las rodillas para impulsarse, alguien la agarró desde atrás y la devolvió al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó ella.

-¡Kat! ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?

Eran Shachi y Penguin. Tenían guardia aquella noche, y la chica no había pasado apenas desapercibida para ellos. Ella volvió a agarrar la barandilla mientras los dos piratas trataban de detenerla nuevamente, y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¡He escuchado una llamada de socorro! ¡Dejadme saltar! ¡Sol-tad-me!

-¡Pero el agua está helada! Vas a pillar una pulmonía…

-Y nosotros no hemos oído nada.

La chica, que era incapaz de despacharlos a base de fuerza, comenzó a enfadarse.

-¡Que me dejéis! ¡Es una llamada de otra criatura! ¡Hay otro arashinoko cerca y está en peligro!

Shachi y Penguin se miraron mientras obligaban a Kat a alejarse de la borda. Entonces la chica tuvo una idea.

-Llamad a Trafalgar. ¡Puede estar herido!

-Voy yo-dijo Penguin.

Una vez desapareció por el marco de la compuerta estanca, Kat miró a Shachi, tratando de mantener la calma. Tenía un presentimiento horrible y el miedo comenzaba a mezclarse con la impotencia. Éste se colocó entre la baranda y la chica con aspecto tranquilo pero más que preparado.

-Déjame ir. Necesitan ayuda y la necesitan ya.

-Kat, el capitán se levantará rápidamente e iremos todos juntos. Espera un poco, todo irá bien.

Ella inspiró hondo, bajó la cabeza y subió los hombros.

-No...

Shachi la observó preparase para arremeter contra él, levantando los puños cerrados, y se deshizo del ataque esquivándolo con facilidad.

Pero Kat no tenía la intención de golpearlo.

Sólo de apartarlo de su camino.

El pirata se dio cuenta al instante, pero aún así fue demasiado tarde. Trató de agarrarla pero cerró la mano en torno al aire. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, se lanzó, elegante, rápida, fría y astuta, hacia el agua.

Y él quedó como un idiota, mirando la superficie turbulenta que se había tragado a Kat. Se giró violentamente y corrió hacia el interior del submarino.

* * *

Kat buceó a toda velocidad, moviéndose como un enérgico delfín. Rezó para que Marlon, que dormía al otro lado del submarino, no la detectara. No sabía qué iba a encontrarse, y lo último que quería era involucrarlo a él también. Aunque era totalmente seguro que la había escuchado caer al agua, era probable que no se molestara en comprobar la causa del ruido.

Para su alivio, así fue: la criatura no se molestó en comprobar qué era aquel chapuzón, probablemente estaba cansado de nadar todo el día junto al submarino.

Continuó buceando durante más de un minuto, sin descanso, siguiendo la llamada de auxilio paralela a la costa, que cada vez se hacía más intensa. No podía ver en la oscuridad, pero por la forma en la que el eco de la llamada se propagaba, estimaba que el fondo estaba cada vez más cerca de la superficie.

Salió a respirar por fin. El agua estaba fría, pero se estaba moviendo lo suficiente como para conservar el calor. Divisó entonces un entrante de agua de mar en tierra, y nadó para acceder a él. Rocas y vegetación abundantes abrigaban la pequeña cala, que a la luz del sol debía ser ciertamente hermosa.

-¿Hola?

Un chapoteo la alertó de que debía desplazarse a la derecha.

Y entonces allí, a la luz de la luna, encontró a una criatura a medio varar en la orilla, envuelta en un cruel traje de redes y anzuelos. El agua le llegaba a la cintura cuando llegó hasta ella.

Un macho, algo más pequeño que Marlon, emitió el crujido de nuevo, suplicando por otra oportunidad para volver al agua y seguir con vida. Y detrás de él estaba la causa de su varamiento: el cadáver de su arashinoko.

Kat dejó escapar un quejido mientras se acercaba al cuerpo, que tenía una sonrisa tranquila esculpida en la cara de duro mármol.

Era un chico joven. El neopreno estaba destrozado en la zona del pecho, y un tosco dibujo del sonriente Jolly Roller medio tachado de Donquixote Doflamingo estaba tallado en la piel, que ya no sangraba.

No lo conocía, ni podía suponer su procedencia por sus rasgos, pero lo atrajo hacia sí, sujetándole la cabeza con cuidado, y rompió a llorar.

-Perdóname, hermano-le susurró.

Confiar los unos en los otros por quienes eran. Era la base de todo su cosmos. Cooperar, ser una familia. Ellos no podían vivir en soledad, y aunque Kat nunca se había sentido del todo parte del grupo, no podía evitar recordar con nostalgia los días pasados.

Aquello era culpa suya. No podía ser casualidad, ¿formaba una alianza con los Heart Pirates y los Mugiwara y aparecía un arashinoko muerto a manos de Doflamingo? Además, tenía que avisar a sus camaradas rápidamente, o podrían tener problemas si los asesinos seguían cerca.

Llevó el cuerpo hasta tierra seca mientras la criatura protestaba por ver cómo arrancaban a su viejo amigo de su lado. Volvió a meterse en el agua junto al animal, que parecía estar al borde de la muerte por agotamiento. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, el cetáceo reconoció en los movimientos de la chica la profesionalidad de un stormdancer, y dejó de sacudirse. Kat apretó los labios, recordando algo que Alec le había dicho hace mucho tiempo.

_"__Una criatura sin stormdancer, sigue siendo una criatura. En cambio, un stormdancer sin su criatura, sólo es un humano."_

Cerró los ojos para limpiarlos de lágrimas. Aquel día, le había quedado claro que era mejor morir que ver morir a su criatura.

Deslizó los dedos por la piel maltratada de la orca. Las redes estaban dejando un macabro y sangriento estampado. Eran de un tipo específico, con anzuelos cosidos en la malla, para pescar peces tan grandes como los reyes de mar. Conocía bien esas redes… Las conocía y las odiaba. Quitó todo lo que pudo desde aquella posición, retirando los anzuelos con precisión y cuidado.

Luego trató de reflotar al animal. Lo empujó suavemente para guiarlo hacia la zona profunda. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, así que no supuso un gran problema. Una vez en la parte honda, comenzó a retirar aquella maraña mortal con un cuidado impecable y cariñoso. El animal cooperó, moviéndose según era guiado por las manos frías de la arashinoko.

Con los dedos temblorosos de frío y de tensión, agarró el borde de la red que cubría la aleta dorsal y la levantó con cuidado, echándose hacia atrás poco a poco para retirarla. Entonces algo se le clavó en el omóplato, provocándole un espasmo de dolor.

-¡Joder!

Había cometido un error. Había entrado en la cala bañada por la oscuridad, y había asumido que las únicas redes estaban enredadas en el cetáceo. Había nadado por un campo de minas.

La sacudida que había dado había tirado de otra línea de redes llenas de anzuelos que comenzaban a envolverla. La criatura, a escasos metros, chapoteó exhausta, y repitió la llamada de socorro.

Intentó alcanzar el anzuelo que tenía clavado en la espalda, pero el movimiento que realizaba al intentar nadar usando sólo las piernas, agitó aún más las aguas y las mallas de pesca. Una línea de anzuelos entera se enredó fuertemente y se clavó por el brazo de Kat, que se mordió el labio para no gritar. El agua comenzó a teñirse de corinto.

La chica comenzó a temblar con fuerza. No era el dolor lo que le molestaba. Ahora tenía un brazo inutilizado, pegado al cuerpo por culpa del enredo, y no podía nadar, sólo flotar.

Flotar en el agua helada hasta dormirse de frío.

* * *

Alguien aporreó la puerta de su camarote tan rápido que pareció que utilizaba una ametralladora. Trafalgar Law suspiró sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Capitán, parece que Kat ha detectado una llamada de auxilio de otro stormdancer…-dijo la voz de Penguin al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió los ojos. Aquello no lo esperaba. No solía tener muchas emergencias nocturnas, y menos aún de aquella índole. Solían ser más bien tonterías, como "Bepo ha engullido su peso en sopa de pescado y ahora está vomitando".

Se levantó y se vistió en un instante, poniéndose la camiseta por el pasillo mientras Penguin le detallaba rápidamente lo ocurrido. Subiendo a cubierta, se encontraron con Shachi, visiblemente alterado.

-¡Ha saltado!

-¿¡Qué!?-prorrumpió Penguin-¡Tío, tenías UN TRABAJO!

Law los miró a ambos. Luego puso los ojos en blanco, gruñó y salió con paso ligero de nuevo.

-Preparad un bote.

Se dirigió hacia la enfermería y cogió su maletín de primeros auxilios. Cuando llegó a cubierta, el bote ya estaba flotando. Subió mientras el aire frío se le clavaba en los huesos.

-¿Hacia dónde ha salido?-preguntó Penguin.

Shachi hizo una mueca.

-Este… A ver…

El capitán parpadeó lentamente.

-¿En serio, Shachi?-preguntó retóricamente.

-¡Salí corriendo a buscaros en cuanto la vi lanzarse al agua! Creí que era lo lógico.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

-Ni idea.

Law se masajeó la sien con una mano. Se había despertado hacía pocos minutos y ya había problemas antes de llegar a los problemas.

-Esperad-dijo, levantando la mano por encima de la cabeza mientras se agachaba hasta llegar al agua.

-¿Capitán…?

Golpeó la superficie con la palma y esperó pacientemente. Marlon apareció con parsimonia a los pocos segundos, mirándolo con cara de "más te vale tener un buen motivo".

-Saeglopur-dijo Law simplemente.

Marlon cambió de postura, quedando paralelo a la superficie, semisumergido. Law percibió la leve honda que se propagaba por el agua con origen en el gigantesco animal. Tras un momento, el sonido resultó audible, y Marlon emitió un par de silbidos antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Vamos tras él.

Penguin puso en marcha el pequeño motor, que tendría que forzar al límite en breves instantes cuando Marlon acelerara repentinamente.

-No me gusta nada todo esto-murmuró Law.

Llegaron a la entrada de la pequeña cala, donde comenzaron a oír un crujido parecido a los que Marlon emitía a veces, pero más frenético. Hubo un par de chapoteos en el agua, al fondo de la formación natural, que les sirvieron para localizar a Kat y a otra criatura.

-¡Saeglopur!-la llamó Law en tono tranquilo.

Ella se giró bruscamente hacia él, con los ojos como platos y soltando un quejido al instante.

-¡No os…!

Se hundía. Su cuerpo entumecido y dolorido no daba para más.

-¡No os acerquéis…!

Marlon obedeció, manteniéndose junto al bote, pero emitiendo sonidos constantemente para Kat y la otra criatura. Estaba nervioso, asustado, y era evidente que quería acercarse.

Law negó con la cabeza y ordenó a Shachi apagar el motor y continuar a remo hasta la chica.

-¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS!-ordenó ella de nuevo en tono amenazante.

El capitán se dispuso a replicar en tono humillante cuando un trozo de red salió a flote, haciendo relucir los anzuelos metálicos con la luna. Luego miró detenidamente a la otra criatura, que tenía la mitad del cuerpo enredado con los aparejos. Entonces lo entendió. Saeglopur también estaba atrapada.

-Si venís… Marlon os seguirá-boqueó Kat-No puedo…

-No seas imbécil-la cortó Law-. ¿Quieres que te dejemos ahí?

-¡NO vas a arriesgar la vida de mi amigo, Trafalgar! ¡No vas a hacerlo!-le gritó con voz temblorosa-¿Ves a la otra criatura? Está a punto de morir de cansancio.

Law frunció el ceño, comenzando a enfadarse.

-Intenta mantenerlo a distancia como haces ahora. Vamos a por ti.

-¡No va a funcionar! ¡Vas a tener que buscar otra forma!

El doctor hizo una señal a Penguin para que remara, y en cuanto el bote se movió, Marlon lo siguió.

-¡Quieto!-pidió Saeglopur, mientras su voz se astillaba.

La criatura protestó e hizo caso omiso, acercándose más.

-¡Quieto…!

Kat levantó su brazo libre para hacer una señal con un movimiento rápido que detuviera a Marlon en el acto. El gesto de dolor hizo que los tres piratas apretaran los labios para formar muecas similares. Al menos, el odontoceto hizo caso.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Shachi.

Law dejó escapar un suspiro ronco.

-No tengo ni idea.

* * *

Yuhu~ Os dije que actualizaría pronto, preciosas mías! :D

Muchas gracias a **Nei8, Valentine D. Hannah y Jomahager **por sus reviews! Sois amor 3

Quiero practicar más el estilo de escritura de las situaciones tensas, creo que este capítulo y el que viene me vendrán bien para que me digáis qué tal se me da y cómo puedo mejorarlo a vuestro juicio...

La canción es **Ezio's Family **de la **Banda Sonora Original de Assassin's Creed II. **

**IMPORTANTEEE!**

**En el próximo capítulo, pondré parte de la letra de una canción como título, pero no diré ni el nombre de la canción ni el grupo. Quien lo adivine, puede elegir una situación para que yo la incluya en los próximos capítulos del fic, ¡lo que sea! (dentro de un margen razonable xD) Podéis inventar lo que queráis!**

Have a whale day!


	13. When you lose something

**Disclamer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**13\. "When you lose something you can't replace…"**

Law bufó. Por más que trataba de pensar en algo, no hacía más que verse con las manos atadas. Saeglopur comenzaba a palidecer, sus labios habitualmente rojizos se volvían púrpura y la luz de la luna mezclaba los colores para crear un brillo plateado.

No… Plateado no. Cualquier color menos plateado. Los recuerdos salieron de algún rincón de su mente a borbotones.

_Sus manos frías cubrían su pequeño cuerpo con la manta que Cora-san le había dado. Estaba helado. Tenía miedo de que nevara tanto que su hermano no fuese capaz de distinguirlo de los copos. Tenía miedo de morir en los pocos días que le advirtieron que le quedaban y dejar un pequeño cadáver gris reluciente. Pero tenía aún más miedo de morir de frío._

_Después de todo el camino, no iba a ser el hielo quien lo llevara de la mano al otro mundo._

-Saeglopur…

Penguin encendió un farol que daba una luz amarillenta para facilitar la visión. Law se inclinó sobre la proa del bote y metió las manos en el agua, agarrando con fuerza un trozo de red, cuidadoso de no hacerse daño con los anzuelos. Le temblaban las manos y la chica lo notó. Con una sonrisa triste y cansada, le dijo al pirata:

-Eres un fracaso de cirujano con ese pulso.

Él respondió con otra sonrisa, afilada, típica de su persona.

-Tengo un plan, pero no…-comenzó.

Saeglopur pareció aliviada, aún sin saber nada de la idea.

-Dispara.

-En lugar de remar hacia ti, tiraremos lentamente de la red mientras Shachi y Penguin mantienen a Marlon cerca de la popa. No sufrirá ningún daño.

-Adelante.

-Saeglopur-ya…

No estaba del todo convencido con la idea. Los anzuelos estaban afiladísimos y era muy probable que acabaran desgarrando la piel. No sólo era doloroso, era peligroso.

-No tengo más tiempo, Trafalgar-protestó ella-. No lo tengo. La criatura necesita ayuda y el arashinoko…

Law frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado por completo del arashinoko.

-Está muerto-completó él, deduciéndolo de la expresión de la chica.

Saeglopur asintió, y su voz se quebró.

-Doflamingo…

El capitán abrió los ojos de par en par. Vaciló un momento y luego hizo una señal a Shachi para que mantuviera a Marlon junto a la popa con una señal visual que la chica les había enseñado a todos.

Comenzó a tirar lentamente de la red, deteniéndose un poco cada vez que la expresión de la chica manifestaba que no aguantaba más dolor.

-Ha sido Doflamingo… Su Jolly Roger…

Soltó un quejido contenido. Law dejó de tirar de inmediato, observando el agua atentamente tomar el color del óxido de hierro.

-No puedes más-le dijo a la chica-. Tenemos que acercarnos nosotros.

Kat lo miró, en parte sorprendida por el escaso efecto que había tenido la explicación de lo ocurrido en el doctor y en parte a punto de volver a gritarle por querer acercarse.

-¡He dicho que NO!-vociferó con voz temblorosa.

Law le clavó los ojos, impaciente.

-Escucha, Saeglopur. Te vas de morir de frío o de anemia, así que…

-¡Así que nada!-lo interrumplió.

Shachi y Penguin se miraron, tragando saliva. Marlon requería atención constante, aprovechando cualquier despiste de los chicos para intentar nadar hacia Kat, pero al menos respondía a la señal. La cosa empezaba a complicarse.

-Lo he intentado. Lo mejor que he podido. Y no ha servido para nada-comenzó a derrumbarse-. Mis planes no eran que mataran a mi familia por mi culpa.

Tenía los huesos helados. Quería lanzarse a una caldera ardiente en aquel momento. Echaba de menos el fuego…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose. El doctor estaba convencido de que la chica tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él también sabía qué se sentía al ver cómo todo lo que le importaba se hacía arena en las manos.

-Tira de la red, Trafalgar-le pidió-. Ya queda poco… ¿Podría ser peor?

Law obedeció, pero esta vez tiró incluso con mayor lentitud.

-Cuando volvamos, voy a tener que suturarte de pies a cabeza a este paso.

Relajó las manos. La tensión de las redes le inducía a pensar que estaba a punto de desgarrar la piel. Pero, maldita sea, la chica no manifestaba todo el dolor que sentía y no sabía qué hacer.

Ella levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia el capitán.

-Sólo un poco más.

-No puedo tirar más. Vas a hacerte daño.

-No es tanta sangre, Trafalgar… Parece mucha por el agua. Pero no es tanta…

Él suspiró y se inclinó de nuevo hacia el agua. Comenzó a tirar con cuidado de nuevo, atrayendo a la chica lentamente mientras su expresión de dolor lo destrozaba por dentro.

-Luego intentaré…-"curarte".

Y justo cuando la tenía al alcance de la mano, el juego de anzuelos terminó de lacerar la piel y se liberó de ella, tiñendo el agua como si fuera vino. Saeglopur gritó de dolor mucho menos de lo que merecía la ocasión mientras Law maldecía por lo bajo y la agarraba para subirla abordo ayudado por Shachi y Penguin.

-Ya está-suspiró, convencida.

-¿Qué ya está?-preguntó Law retóricamente, cabreado-No puedo creer que me convencieras de seguir tirando. Si algunos anzuelos hubieran penetrado un par de centímetros más, podría verse el hueso-añadió examinando las heridas sangrantes del brazo y la espalda de la al submarino, hay que curarte. Shachi, Penguin, vosotros volved después para sacar a la otra criatura.

Kat se acurrucó en el bote mientras los piratas de Law le pasaban una toalla por los hombros, tiritando de frío y dolorida. Le dirigió una última mirada al arashinoko de la orilla mientras le caía un silencioso río de lágrimas por las mejillas. Sacó la mano por la borda para acariciar a Marlon, que la miraba fijamente.

-Todo estará bien…-le susurró-Quédate aquí y hazle compañía hasta que vengan Shachi y Penguin, pero no te acerques a las redes.

Marlon emitió un gorjeo y obedeció.

-¿Podemos irnos?-preguntó Law, impaciente.

Ella asintió.

* * *

En unos minutos, Kat estaba cubierta con una toalla, sentada en la enfermería del submarino, mientras Law terminaba de sacar los anzuelos, limpiar las heridas y coserlas. Ella estaba en silencio, haciendo cierto esfuerzo por no protestar por el dolor.

-¿Seguro que no tienes frío?-le preguntó el capitán sin levantar la mirada de la sutura en proceso.

Kat apretó los labios, cogió aire y…

-Seguro.

Bien. Había dicho una palabra enterita sin que se notara que prefería arrancarse el brazo antes de seguir con aquel tormento.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Supongo que yo detesto el frío más que tú. Aun así, ha sido una suerte que la temperatura del agua fuese tan baja. Ha evitado una hemorragia mayor.

Kat arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tú detestas el frío?

El capitán levantó la vista hacia ella, algo arrepentido de haberlo mencionado.

-Sí, bueno… No me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿De Punk Hazard?

Él compuso una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.

-No exactamente. De cuando era pequeño.

"¿Por qué le cuento todo esto?"

Kat permaneció callada un momento, dudosa de si seguir preguntando. Intentó atajarlo de otro modo.

-¿Eres de…?

-Del North Blue, pero no es por eso…-suspiró, terminando la sutura en la que había estado trabajando-Es una larga historia.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente. Kat se sintió apurada. Él, sin embargo, examinó ambas muñecas de la chica con naturalidad, prestando atención a las marcas de redes en las zonas sensibles. Frunció el ceño. El forcejeo con los aparejos no sólo había clavado anzuelos profundamente en la piel, sino que había provocado quemaduras por rozamiento.

-Sabes, llevo veinte días aquí, no tienes por qué contarme nada, así que…-prosiguió Kat.

Se clavaron la mirada mutuamente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí?-la invitó Law.

Ella asintió.

-Bien…

Inspiró hondo, y decidió ponerse a trabajar en la siguiente sutura, estar concentrado en algo para no perderse en los recuerdos que iba a relatar.

-Yo vivía con mi familia en Flevance, la Ciudad Blanca. Era un lugar lleno de riqueza por las explotaciones mineras de plomo ámbar. El plomo era tóxico, pero la gente no lo sabía-explicó.

Kat ladeó la cabeza, acercándose al doctor y cambiando de postura para que le resultara más fácil trabajar.

-Las generaciones cada vez tenían una esperanza de vida menor, y el Gobierno no nos dijo nada sobre lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No tenían ni idea de lo que nos pasaba… Creían que era contagioso y decidieron masacrar a toda la isla para evitar que se propagara.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, llevándose la mano libre a la boca.

-Mis padres, mi hermana y toda la isla… Murieron. Incluso nos hicieron creer que los niños podríamos vivir, pero los mataron también. Me escondí entre los cuerpos… Y escapé. Tenía diez años.

Hizo una pausa para concentrarse de nuevo en la sutura. Decidió que no era un buen momento para mirar a Kat a la cara.

-Conociendo mi exposición al plomo y la de mi familia, calculé que me quedaban tres años de vida. Estaba frustrado. Pensaba que el mundo había sido injusto conmigo y que tenía que devolvérselo. Así que me uní a Doflamingo para matar a tanta gente como pudiera durante el tiempo que me quedaba.

Observó el vello del brazo de la chica se erizaba y pudo haber asegurado que incluso le latía más rápido el corazón, pero no se inmutó.

-Entonces… Conocí a Rocinante Corazón.

Nueva pausa. Ahora él tenía el nudo en la garganta. Respiró hondo, fingiendo que se concentraba para terminar de limpiar una herida.

-Él era hermano de Doflamingo. Y lo más parecido a un hermano mayor que yo tendré jamás. Se… Apiadó de mí. Me cuidó. Buscó sin descanso una cura para mi enfermedad hasta dar con ella. No se dio por vencido, como yo. Solía decir que si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás el resultado.

-Una Akuma No Mi-completó Kat en un susurro-¿No?

Law asintió.

-La Ope-Ope No Mi. Recorrimos medio mundo, y al final, en una isla helada, donde creí que moriría, Cora-san logró robarla después de salir malherido de un altercado. Hizo que la consumiera y me prometió que Doflamingo, quien deseaba la fruta más que nada en el mundo, no se enfadaría con él… Al fin y al cabo eran hermanos. Y yo me lo creí.

Kat deseaba tener algún gesto amable. Pero no estaba segura de que estuviera bien, quizá era demasiado atrevido.

-Cora-san se había pasado la vida engañando a Doflamingo. Haciéndole creer que era mudo e idiota… Cuando en realidad tenía el poder de una Akuma No Mi que te aterraría-sonrió con nostalgia-. Podía silenciar cualquier sonido.

La stormdancer lo miró con curiosidad. Parecía que se relajaba.

-Así, para él era fácil colarse en cualquier sitio. Doffy quería que él consumiera la Ope-Ope No Mi para sacar provecho de su característica más codiciada… A cambio de su vida, el usuario puede convertir a otro ser humano en inmortal.

Una mueca de horror se formó en la cara de Kat. Trató de decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Cuando Doflamingo se enteró de que Cora-san me dio la fruta a mí, lo mató. En aquella isla helada… Mi hermano murió.

Al tiempo que terminaba la última sutura del brazo, se sobresaltó al ver a la chica levantarse de pronto para abrazarlo.

-¿Sae…?

-Calla. No digas nada-le regañó-. Lo siento mucho… Law.

Algo de toda aquella frase le sonó inusual. Ah, claro… ¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado por su nombre de pila a secas? Sonaba bien…

Correspondió el abrazo torpemente, tratando de no tocarla con las manos cubiertas por los guantes de látex.

-Está bien-murmuró.

Kat deshizo el abrazo y volvió a sentarse sobre la camilla. Law se colocó a su espalda para encargarse de las heridas restantes.

-Por eso necesito que esto acabe de una vez. Se lo debo a Cora-san. Y a toda la gente que ha torturado y matado, por descontado. Estás aquí… Porque necesito ayuda.

Kat asintió firmemente, sonriendo con amabilidad, pero rehuyendo la mirada del capitán.

-Necesitas más ayuda psicológica que física, Trafalgar Law…-cuando vio que este se molestaba, añadió rápidamente-. Así que… A partir de ahora, tú curarás mi cuerpo… Y yo intentaré… Curar tu alma.

Esa sensación. ¡Esa sensación! Era esa sensación la que tenía la gente que la rodeaba cuando dejaba caer la armadura que la envolvía y se quedaba solo lo que realmente era. Una persona capaz de reconfortar a alguien con la mirada.

-Por cierto…-el tono del doctor cambió radicalmente-Necesito que te quites la camiseta.

Y la expresión de la chica se tornó sorprendida.

-Eh… Esto…-pero no era vergüenza ni timidez-¿No puedes hacerlo así?

Law levantó las cejas.

-Tranquila, es sólo la espalda, puedes cubrirte. Y creo que es un buen momento para recordarte que soy médico, ¿sabes?

Kat vaciló al hablar. No había forma de encontrar una excusa. El capitán frunció el ceño, confundido. Algo iba mal.

-¿Saeglopur-ya?

Ella no respondió. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, dándole la espalda a Law.

-Adelante.

Sin dejar de mirarla, deslizó la mano la ajustada camiseta, con la palma en contacto con su piel. Ciertamente, no era una forma exactamente profesional de hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer ante aquella reacción. Quería ver si aquello que la asustaba podía _palparse._

Aún con el guante cubriéndole la mano, podía distinguir el tacto a grandes rasgos. Cuando apreció la textura de la piel, esperaba una sensación de suavidad y homogeneidad. Pero no. Había algo irregular.

La sintió tensarse. Con la mano libre, subió la camiseta hasta retirarla y que Saeglopur se quedara con ella en las manos para apretarla contra su pecho.

No supo qué decir.

Una enorme cicatriz con forma de rombo cruzaba la espalda desnuda. Pertenecía a una antigua quemadura, probablemente de segundo grado, hecha con algo tan ancho como el violín de la chica. Iba desde el lado izquierdo de la cintura hasta un par de pulgadas por debajo de los omóplatos.

A juzgar por los bordes de la marca, no sólo había sido un objeto muy caliente, sino también considerablemente pesado. El ángulo de la caída sumado al peso debieron de llegar incluso a desviar la columna vertebral del golpe.

Colocó el dedo índice y el corazón a cada lado de las vértebras del cuello, y los deslizó hacia abajo, percibiendo una ligera curva hacia la derecha en la zona lumbar, la más marcada.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

* * *

Moooother of God, la cosa va progresando! Qué tal, preciosas (Y Joma[que también es precioso])? xD

Pues Law ya se ha sincerado con Kat! Y parece que por fin el acercamiento se afianza... Pero aún hay más secretos!

**Valentine D. Hannah **muchas gracias por tus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo, eres un cielo! ^^

**Jomagaher **no es un sermón! Me sirve mucho tener una serie de pautas a seguir para escribir las escenas que no se me dan tan bien, y que te hayas tomado la molestia de aclarármelo todo es amor! Muchas gracias a ti también :*

Y ahora... ¿Qué canción es la que pertenece a este capítulo? ¿Y el grupo? EN JUEGO ESTÁ LA POSIBILIDAD DE PONERLO TODO PATAS ARRIBA!

Have a whale day!


	14. Boats & Birds

**Disclamer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

* * *

**¡ANTES DE EMPEZAR! Enhorabuena a Jomagaher por adivinar la canción del capítulo anterior... ¡Ahora tienes derecho a elegir qué pasará en el próximo capítulo! (Nada de invasiones alienígenas, por favor... Eso descuadraría la historia xD)**

**Lost in the Sea**

**14\. Boats and birds**

Estuvo a punto de colocar la palma de la mano sobre la cicatriz para medir su amplitud burdamente. Pero se detuvo. Trató de atisbar la mirada de Kat, pero el pelo oscuro le cubría ambos lados de la cara.

-Saeglopur-ya… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Ella habló sin que su cuerpo se moviera lo más mínimo. De no haber notado la vibración que provocaba su voz en la espalda, Law hubiera creído que el sonido no salía de la chica.

-Yo… Vivía en Dressrosa. Vivía en Dressrosa en una casa enorme y nunca me preocupaba por nada. Es lo que hacen los niños con cinco años, ¿no? Jugar todo el día y no preocuparse por nada.

Para tratar de aliviar la tensión del momento, Law continuó curando las heridas al mismo ritmo que había mantenido anteriormente, como si aquello no le estuviera erizando el vello.

-Veía a mis padres, a toda mi familia, siempre en el agua, junto a las criaturas. Y tenía tanto miedo del océano, sólo por lo grande que era, que siempre que jugaba con ellas me quedaba en el muelle.

El capitán sonrió para sus adentros. Una arashinoko con miedo al agua…

-Poco a poco había menos gente en casa. Era una casa preciosa, ¿sabes? Era un… Sitio perfecto para jugar al escondite-apreció una pequeña sonrisa en como lo dijo-. Y yo cada vez tenía menos compañeros de juegos, porque mis primos y mis tíos se marcharon de Dressrosa. En aquel momento, no sabía por qué. El último año que pasé allí, sólo jugaba con la hija de la cocinera. Mi única amiga.

Último punto de sutura. Law estaba realmente sorprendido de que no se hubiera quejado ni una vez. Se demoró un poco más, dándose cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer una vez hubiera terminado. ¿Sentarse a su lado? ¿Quedarse de pie? Ella comenzó a colocarse la camiseta de nuevo.

-No recuerdo mucho de aquel día… Pero… Sé que hacía un calor insoportable. La casa estaba en llamas. Era de noche, y yo corría por los pasillos para bajar y salir-su tono de voz e intensidad cayeron-. Sé que huía de algo, pero no sé de qué. Me aterraba. Quería salir a toda velocidad, llegar al fin del mundo y no volver jamás. No puedo recordarlo. Incluso he olvidado el rostro de mis padres, de mi familia.

Law escuchó meticulosamente cada una de sus palabras, y muy lentamente, se sentó frente a Kat, en un taburete. La miró a los ojos, aunque ella miraba al suelo. Observó los tendones del dorso de la mano de la chica saliendo con fuerza mientras los nudillos hacían fuerza y se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano. Cuando la tensión del músculo subió por el brazo, el capitán le colocó las manos en los codos con suavidad.

-Cuidado con hacer saltar las suturas-susurró con delicadeza.

Kat tomó aire despacio varias veces. Entonces habló con voz ahogada.

-Se me cayó una columna de madera encima. O eso creí yo. Era demasiado inocente e ignorante para creer que aquello no había sido una casualidad. Chillé de dolor como no pienso volver a chillar en mi vida. Pensaba que el pilar estaba tan caliente que me atravesaría como si yo fuera de mantequilla.

Law tragó saliva. Entonces ella levantó una mirada que lo golpeó.

-Y alguien… Alguien me oyó-su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos se hicieron agua cristalina-. Alguien me oyó y llegó hasta mí, ¡era Alec! Qué idiota… Él sólo era otro chico de dieciséis años entonces… No sé cómo se las arregló para levantar el peso… Y de ahí no recuerdo nada más. Cuando volví a despertar… No podía-su voz se ahogó.

-No podías caminar-completó Law.

Kat se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-Mi familia estaba muerta. Calcinada. No me dejaron que los viera, me subieron en un barco hasta Makea. No podía caminar… Hasta que llegué a la isla, no me dejaron salir de la cama. Yo…-volvió al tono susurrante-No quería vivir más.

El doctor la rodeó con los brazos. Realmente se le daba mal aquello de consolar. Pero sentía que Kat necesitaba recibir un abrazo y él necesitaba darlo.

-Hasta que vi que…-continuó-Podía nadar.

El capitán sonrió. No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído así sin haberse pasado con el ron. Una sonrisa de paz.

-El mar ya no me daba miedo. No era grande para aterrarme, era grande para abrazarme. Cargar con el peso de mi cuerpo. Aliviar mi calor. Curar mi dolor y hacerme fuerte.

Law asintió. El accidente desvió su columna vertebral lo suficiente como para provocar el dolor que le impedía caminar, pero la musculatura de la espalda se fortalecía al nadar y dejaba descansar de la gravedad al resto del cuerpo, recolocando la estructura ósea.

-Y… Poco a poco…

De pronto, el capitán se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Notaba una chispa bailar un vals en su estómago.

-Poco a poco…

Un golpeteo rítmico en la puerta de la enfermería apagó la chispa y la sustituyó por un ladrillo de plomo.

-¡Capitán!-era la voz de Penguin-Hemos desenredado a la otra criatura, está con Marlon…

Kat se levantó rápidamente y salió por la puerta, moviéndose con cuidado. Penguin la contempló alejarse por el pasillo que llevaba a cubierta. Luego dirigió una mirada confundida a su capitán, que le devolvió la expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿He interrumpido algo?

Law hizo una mueca.

-No te entiendo.

Penguin suspiró, sonriente. El doctor lo dio como cosa perdida y salió tras la chica, pasillo arriba.

-Supernova, capitán, médico, espadachín… E idiota-murmuró Penguin para sí mismo.

Una vez arriba, Law encontró a Saeglopur inclinada sobre la borda, con una mano sobre el morro de Marlon y la otra aproximándose con cautela hacia la otra orca. Se quedó en silencio, observándola.

La criatura completó la distancia que los separaba, acercándose a la palma de la chica hasta que la tocó. Kat subió la mano lentamente mientras el odontoceto la seguía, sacando la cabeza fuera del agua conforme ella ascendía.

El pobre animal estaba lleno de cortes por todas partes. Al menos parecía que no tenía ningún desgarro y todos los anzuelos habían sido retirados con cuidado. Saeglopur se retiró, permitiendo que la criatura volviese a una posición cómoda dentro del agua.

Law la escuchó suspirar y decidió aproximarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, debería suturar muchas de las heridas, pero… No tengo ni idea. Nunca me había encontrado algo así.

Una sensación que probablemente tenía que ver con la adrenalina recorrió el estómago del doctor.

-Podrías pedirme ayuda directamente en vez de andar con tantas explicaciones-le dijo a Kat-. Voy a por mis cosas.

Así que durante un largo rato, Law se dedicó a su paciente más extraño desde que Bepo entró en la tripulación: un gigantesco cetáceo. Observó, completamente fascinado, como Saeglopur hacía pequeños gestos a la criatura para que acercara la parte del cuerpo que estuvieran suturando en el momento, y cómo mantenía la calma a pesar de la molestia que el proceso ocasionaba. Transcurrieron más de dos horas.

-Pronto amanecerá-se dirigió a ella-deberías irte a descansar ya. No me queda mucho.

Kat esbozó una sonrisa cansada y bostezó solo de pensar en la cama.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó y le extendió la mano a Trafalgar, ofreciéndole un objeto.

El silbato.

-Cuando hayas acabado, pita. Así él lo sabrá. Y no te olvides de decirle que ha sido un buen chico.

El capitán compuso una media sonrisa y asintió, tomando el silbato.

-Lo haré.

La observó marcharse submarino adentro, frotándose los ojos de cansancio y arrastrando los pies desnudos. Para su sorpresa, Marlon no nadó hacia la parte del submarino donde estaba la ventana del cuarto de la arashinoko, sino que permaneció a su lado. En aquel momento, Law estaba sentado en el bordillo, con la enorme aleta dorsal de la maltrecha criatura en el regazo. Mientras esta esperaba pacientemente a que terminara la sutura, Marlon flotaba de medio lado, atento al doctor. Tenía que admitir que aquella criatura lo intimidaba, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad y se preguntaba si al final lograrían hacerse amigos.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, debía ir por buen camino. Si no le había arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco con todas las oportunidades que había tenido (y que tenía en aquel momento), algo debía de estar haciendo bien.

Para cuando había acabado su trabajo, distinguía la aurora a lo lejos. Tal y como le había indicado Saeglopur, se llevó el silbato a los labios y pitó. Con una inmediatez que lo sobresaltó, la criatura se enderezó y se alejó nadando. El pequeño objeto metálico resbaló de sus manos y cayó al agua.

-¡Mierda!

Saeglopur lo iba a matar. Trató de alcanzarlo antes de que se hubiera demasiado, pero fue inútil.

Entonces escuchó un burbujeo, un familiar sonido animal, y Marlon emergió frente a él, con el silbato en la boca, ofreciéndoselo. Law se retiró un par de pasos, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Tomó aire y alargó la mano, observándola temblar.

¡Maldita sea! Era cirujano. Debía tener un buen pulso en situaciones extremas. ¿Por qué conseguía aquel oscuro delfín ponerlo nervioso de aquella forma?

-No vayas a hacerme lo mismo que con el gorro, Marlon.

Cuando pronunció su nombre, la criatura gorjeó de nuevo. Una vez Law tocó con la mano el silbato, el animal lo soltó suavemente y volvió a hundirse. El capitán agarró el pequeño cilindro metálico con fuerza y se tranquilizó.

En ese momento, Shachi salió a cubierta.

-Te he buscado por todo el submarino-le recriminó al capitán-. Pensé que querrías hacerle la autopsia al arashinoko.

Law se levantó y se desperezó.

-No, ahora me voy a dormir. Vaya nochecita. Meted el cuerpo en la enfermería y refrigeradla. Ya me ocuparé luego.

Caminó hacia el interior de la nave, seguido por su subordinado.

-Por cierto, tenía esto colgado del cuello-continuó Shachi, entregándole una placa identificativa con cadena a Law.

La lámina metálica estaba doblada, pero aún se leía claramente:

_534-130_

_DRSSRS_

_BLOOD TYPE AB+_

-Un poco tarde para lo del grupo sanguíneo-medio sonrió Law-. Me pregunto qué será todo el jolgorio de números y letras. Quizá Saeglopur lo sepa.

-Dale la vuelta-indicó Shachi.

El capitán giró la placa. En la otra cara, rallado a mano con una considerable precisión y una bonita y enorme caligrafía, rezaba:

_Stardust_

Antes de continuar su camino dentro del submarino, Law dio media vuelta, saliendo de nuevo a la cubierta.

-¿Stardust?

La criatura sin arashinoko sacó la cabeza fuera del agua, mirándolo con atención.

-Buen chico-alabó el capitán.

* * *

Uuuhola! Me he puesto más tierna en este capítulo, ¿verdad? Tierna y malvada... ¡Culpad a Penguin, que es un inoportuno!

Mil gracias a **Valentine D. Hannah **por sus reviews! Me motiva un montón para seguir escribiendo :D (aunque tarde un poco con todo el tema de la uni y tal...)

Un gran aplauso a **Jomagaher **por acertar la canción! :D Espero estar mejorando con mi escritura gracias a él.

Me alegró que te gustara tanto, **namichan**! Ya verás, tengo pensado un arco de Dressrosa de lo más alocado...

Aquí te traigo más, **ken1997**! Seguiré siempre que los estudios me lo permitan, la verdad lo paso muy bien escribiendo y leyendo aunque tenga que sacar el tiempo de cualquier cosa.

Un beso a todos y...

Have a whale day!


	15. Demons

**Disclamer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.

**Lost in the Sea**

**15\. Demons**

Un golpeteo rítmico en la puerta de su camarote, en tono impaciente y desconsiderado, la sacó de su profundo sueño.

-Saeglopur-ya.

Ella emitió un gruñido de evidente disgusto que esperó que Trafalgar hubiera escuchado.

-Son las seis de la tarde.

-Como si quieren ser las sesenta.

-Hemos llegado a tierra. Esta isla está poblada.

Se enderezó sobre la cama, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran por su piel.

-Está bien. Deja que me dé una ducha.

-Cuidado con los puntos de sutura.

Kat chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que se miraba los brazos.

-Ya casi se han cerrado-no era del todo verdad-, recuerdas que me curo rápido, ¿no?

Law puso los ojos en blanco, agradecido de que no pudiese verle.

-Recuerdo que hace menos de veinticuatro horas parecías un poste para gatos-le respondió-. Así que ten cuidado.

Se alejó de la puerta del camarote, en dirección a cubierta. Los Mugiwara habían desembarcado hacía ya rato, Nami aseguraba que la zona en la que estaban atracados estaba rodeada de selva y la playa era bastante amplia, por lo que era un buen sitio para esconderse. Sin embargo, el resto de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja parecía más interesada en montar una barbacoa en la arena y podía vérseles divertirse desde cubierta.

Al poco rato, los propios Heart Pirates (excepto Law) decidieron unirse a ellos, ayudando a cocinar o haciendo el tonto en peleas amistosas improvisadas. El capitán continuó observándolos durante un rato, de pie sobre el submarino amarillo. Al poco tiempo, Kat salió a su encuentro con el pelo húmedo y el uniforme de la tripulación. Se acercó con una expresión cautelosa al capitán.

-¿Puedo… verle?

Law tardó un segundo en entender a qué se refería. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las risas de los Mugiwara y los Heart Pirates en la arena desentonaban con la expresión de Saeglopur.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó el capitán.

Se dirigieron a la parte más oscura de la bodega, donde se encontraban los congeladores que habitualmente almacenaban comida. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, pero ruido no faltaba.

-¡LAW!-protestó Caesar Clown nada más verlos entrar-¡ME ESTÁS MATANDO DE HAMBRE CON LA MISERIA QUE ME DAS!

Él lo ignoró. Kat pareció ligeramente interesada en el prisionero, que no había visto hasta entonces, pero no lo manifestó abiertamente. Sin embargo, Caesar le echó el ojo sin ningún remilgo.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Alguien que se encargará de llenarte los pulmones de agua salada si no cierras esa bocaza-amenazó Law.

Se adentraron en la bodega un poco más, acercándose al zumbido de los arcones de refrigeración. El doctor se detuvo delante de uno particularmente grande y respiró hondo antes de abrirlo, comprobando la expresión de la chica con un vistazo.

El hielo sublimó, dejando caer un humo blanquecino y frío a los pies de ambos. Cuando el vapor desapareció, Law contempló a Saeglopur acercarse con cuidado e inclinarse sobre el arcón con la mano extendida para acariciar la cara del arashinoko. Se quedó quieta un instante, recordando las palabras necesarias.

De pronto, el capitán sintió como que no estaba allí. Como si Saeglopur obviara su presencia. No sentía que debía dejarla sola, sin embargo. Se retiró un poco por respeto, estudiándola cuidadosamente con la mirada.

-_Hvílist-_la oyó susurrar-_Sae…_

Su voz se quebró. Law escuchó a Caesar coger aire para decir algo y se volvió como un rayo hacia él, taladrándolo con una mirada asesina.

"Cállate si sabes lo que te conviene"

Continuó contemplando a la chica, que inspiraba hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. Se preguntó si sería muy osado acercarse a ella en aquel momento, para ofrecerle apoyo de forma no verbal.

-_Hvílist-_"descansa", repitió-_Sae…_

_-Saeglopur-_completó Law.

"Perdido en el mar"

Él capturó con la mirada cada detalle. El ligero temblor de la mano de la chica cuando se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Una lágrima suicida que cayó al suelo desde su mejilla. La luz de sus ojos que titilaba. Una sonrisa tan triste que le astilló el alma.

Lo estaba mirando directamente a él, incapaz de articular palabra, pero agradeciéndole haber terminado la frase. Law volvió a acercarse, indeciso sobre si abrir los brazos o no.

-¿Cómo está el fiambre?-preguntó Caesar-Seguro que el Joven Amo hizo un buen trabajo…

-_Room._

Un palo de escoba viejo salió lanzado de canto contra la garganta del científico psicópata, cortándole la respiración. Esperó que Saeglopur saliera contra él también, pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia ella, seguía en el mismo lugar. La luz de sus ojos se había apagado, en su lugar sólo quedaba un color tan oscuro como… Su corazón.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que acabáis de hacer, estúpido bufón-amenazó la chica a Caesar con la voz firme.

El prisionero rió como pudo.

-Si podemos matar a uno de esos, podemos con todos.

Entonces sí que algo bulló dentro de la chica. Se acercó al científico, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia él.

-No puedes pelear contra el océano, está en todas partes.

Comenzó a cerrar el puño. Caesar notó como si una mano lo cogiera del cuello y lo levantara del suelo poco a poco. Law abrió los ojos de par en par, desactivando su poder.

-La sal está en el mar, en tu sangre y en mis lágrimas.

Kat apretó la mano un poco más, observando la expresión agoniosa de aquel engendro. Sabía muy bien quién era, había tenido tiempo de ponerse al día sobre sus andanzas en Punk Hazard.

El agua que rodeaba aquella isla se había convertido en veneno puro gracias a él…

-Kat…

Soltó la mano de inmediato, dándose la vuelta hacia Law, que aún tenía su nombre en los labios. De improvisto se dio cuenta del frío que tenía. Al mirarlo a los ojos, concretamente. Caesar cayó al suelo, respirando de nuevo.

El capitán trató de aproximarse a ella, pero Kat puso la mano por delante y se alejó, dispuesta a irse.

-No… No te acerques…

Law se quedó congelado. Ella subió las escaleras de la bodega en silencio, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda contra ella al salir. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó a llorar en silencio.

No mejoraba la cosa, y encima estaba volviendo a perder el control…

* * *

-¡ROBIIIIIN!-gritó Luffy desde la otra punta de la playa.

Ella materializó un par de brazos sobre la arena que devolvieron la pelota de vóley-playa a su dueño con un mate. Todo sin despeinarse, tumbada sobre una hamaca a la sombra. A su lado, dormitaba el espadachín de pelo verde. Cuando los jugadores del partido volvieron a perder el control del balón, evitó que lo golpearan. Por el bien de Zoro, pero también por el de los deportistas.

-¿Nico-san?-oyó llamar desde atrás.

Se giró con una sonrisa amable. Era Shachi.

-¿Sí?

-Mi capitán necesita que le eches un vistazo a algo.

Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo junto a Zoro y se incorporó.

-Por supuesto.

Law cubrió el cuerpo del arashiko con una sábana. Con ayuda de Shachi y Penguin, lo había movido hasta el quirófano para practicarle la autopsia. Claramente el desafortunado stormdancer había muerto desangrado. Adecentó el cuerpo en la medida de lo posible para darle sepultura más tarde, pero decidió quedarse con un órgano clave.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Trafalgar Law?-preguntó la voz de Robin.

-Adelante.

La arqueóloga entró a la vez que se colocaba una mascarilla. No pareció en absoluto sorprendida por la escena.

-¿Mis subordinados te han hablado de esto?

-Me han hecho un rápido resumen, supongo.

Law arqueó una ceja.

"Qué mujer más difícil de impresionar…"

Volviendo al trabajo, se dio la vuelta para recoger una bandeja que había dejado en otra mesa, y la colocó frente a su aliada.

Un corazón apagado descansaba en ella. Cubierto de runas, como el de Saeglopur, pero inanimado.

Entonces Robin entornó la vista, colocándose los guantes de látex que el cirujano le ofrecía. Con inmenso cuidado y lentitud, tomó el corazón entre las manos y lo apreció.

-¿Puedes leerlo?

Ella hizo una mueca.

_Soy un demonio del mar,_

_Atento a mi mirada,_

_Pero no te acerques más._

_Porque está oscuro dentro,_

_Y yo no puedo amar._

_Dicen "tu historia la haces tú mismo",_

_Pero todos tendemos el mismo final._

_Mi alma se la quedará el océano_

_Para que yo me vaya en paz._

* * *

"¿Schwarzblau? ¿Estás viva?" SÍ! Contra todo pronóstico, sigo viva xD

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes... Digamos que estoy pasando por circunstancias personales que no me han dejado escribir, y ahora que se vienen los exámenes encima pues para qué os voy a contar más. Pero vamos, aunque sea poquito a poco, seguiré escribiendo, **¡no pienso dejar el fic tirado!**

Quiero daros las gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y pedir disculpas otra vez por mi falta de constancia. Sois un cielo :*

Esta vez la canción es **Demons **de **Imagine Dragons**. En el siguiente capítulo desarrollaré una parte de la historia que planeé junto a **Jomagaher, **que acertó el título de la canción del capítulo "sin título"... ¡Os va a gustar, ya veréis!

Have a whale day!


	16. Good Feeling

**Disclamer: "One Piece" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**16\. Good Feeling**

-¿Has visto este vestido, Kat?

La chica se giró hacia Nami, que le mostraba una prenda de vestir luminosa y con vuelo.

-Iría perfecta con un bajo corsé…-comentó Robin.

Las chicas habían sacado a la arashinoko de compras por la isla con el fin de animarla. La excusa perfecta para que le diera el aire teniendo en cuenta que se había marchado de su hogar con lo puesto y su única alternativa de vestuario era el uniforme de los Heart Pirates.

-Sí, es bonito…-respondió Kat distraídamente.

Las dos tripulantes de los Mugiwara sabían que no estaba de humor para aquello, pero tampoco querían que se encerrara en su camarote. No podían llevársela de fiesta y desenfreno, pero al menos salir por ahí la mantenía activa.

Pronto Kat comenzó a declinar cualquier prenda que le mostraran, alegando que no tenía tanto dinero.

-Venga, si pagamos nosotras…

-¿Cómo vais a pagar esa millonada? Llevamos tanta ropa que no sé dónde voy a meterla, de no ser por Law estaría sin dónde dormir. No quiero llenarle la nave de mis cosas.

-Somos piratas famosas, Kat, tenemos oro para nadar en él-sonrió Robin.

La chica miró de reojo a Nami, que también sonreía. Creía que tenía fama de tacaña, pero por algún motivo las chicas se esforzaban enormemente en agradarla. Suspiró.

-¡Está bien!

Salieron de la tienda cargadas con bolsas llenas de ropa de todo tipo y complementos. Kat se esforzó por sonreír, y al cabo de un rato, la sonrisa se mantuvo por sí misma.

Caminaron hacia el puerto, donde Marlon estaba esperando junto a un par de mini merys. Las había seguido hasta allí por su cuenta y luego se había puesto a curiosear entre los barcos.

Kat entornó la vista para localizarlo.

-¿Lo ves?-le preguntó Nami.

-Sí, veo su aleta…

Entonces miró un poco a la derecha. Había un chico joven sentado sobre los tablones de madera del muelle, jugueteando con el enorme cetáceo como si fuese un perro.

Kat dejó caer las bolsas.

-¿¡Quién coño es!?

Salió corriendo. Nami y Robin recogieron sus bolsas y fueron tras ella, observando al desconocido desde lejos.

-¡Eh, tú!-le gritó Kat, saltando a la plataforma-¿Qué te crees que…?

El chico giró la cabeza hacia ella.

Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y recogido en una coleta. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y un tatuaje tribal le recorría todo el brazo izquierdo. Llevaba unos vaqueros por la rodilla bastante desgastados y nada más… Bueno, sí, un silbato plateado colgado del cuello, parecido al de Kat.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Knister?

Él compuso una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Kitty! ¡Por fin apareces! Vi a Marlon y pensé que debías andar cerca… Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?

Las Mugiwara llegaron entonces y se quedaron mirándole.

-Sí, bueno…-tartamudeó Kat-La verdad es que…

-¿Quién es este tío?-preguntó Nami, a la defensiva.

-E-es un stormdancer-se apresuró a contestar la chica.

Robin apretó los labios. Lo había deducido nada más ver a Marlon acercarse gentilmente a él.

Knister se levantó para saludar a Kat. Ella vaciló.

-Oye, Knister, yo…

-¿Y quiénes son tus amigas?

Se paró a observarlas entonces.

-El caso es que me suenan mucho…

Nami levantó la barbilla hacia él. No estaba segura, por la reacción de Kat, de cómo debía tratar con aquel hombre.

-Knister… Tengo que hablar contigo-susurró Kat-. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

El tiempo pareció ir más lento entonces. La chica percibió cómo las pupilas del joven se estrechaban y los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Lo agarró por los brazos a tiempo de que diera más de dos pasos hacia las Mugiwara, que se colocaron en posición defensiva de inmediato.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo, Kitty? ¿Piratas? ¿En serio?

Se zafó de ella, retirándose mientras vigilaba atentamente a sus amigas.

-Hay una buena explicación, Knister. De verdad. Escúchame, o vosotros también tendréis problemas.

-¿Vosotros?-inquirió Nami-¿Hay más como él por aquí? ¿Van a intentar atacarnos?

Kat se colocó con los brazos extendidos entre el chico y las piratas.

-Nadie va a atacar a nadie-los miró, tensa-¿entendido? No somos enemigos. Knister es sólo… Un poco reacio a relacionarse con piratas.

Éste se cruzó de brazos.

-La experiencia te da lecciones valiosas.

La arashinoko decidió hacer caso omiso a aquello.

-Knister, tenéis que largaros de aquí. La Marina os estará buscando.

-Hacedle caso-inquirió Nami-. Consejo de pirata que ha estado huyendo de ellos durante semanas, si es que valoras tanto la experiencia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kitty?

-Quieren reclutarnos por la fuerza. Avisa al resto y escondeos. Yo…-recordó al arashinoko muerto y a Stardust.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Comenzó a mirar a sus amigas y a Knister intermitentemente.

-Hace unos días-comenzó Robin con calma-encontramos a uno de los vuestros. No sólo os persigue la Marina propiamente dicha… También un Shichibukai.

-¿"Encontramos"?-inquirió el chico.

-… muerto.

Él miró entonces a Kat, encontrando la confirmación del relato en su rostro.

-Escondeos-susurró de nuevo.

Knister vaciló.

-No, aquí estamos seguros, créeme… ¿por qué no te quedas tú con nosotros, Kitty?

Ella respondió de inmediato.

-He hecho un pacto.

Knister abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿¡Con los piratas!?

Kat asintió firmemente.

-Con Trafalgar Law.

-¡Te sorprendería, chaval!-saltó Nami-¡Apuesto que…!

Robin le dio un leve codazo para que se callara.

-Kitty…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo son, Knister. No les conoces.

Él gruñó. Robin se preguntó qué tipo de historia tendría con los piratas como para estar tan receloso.

-… ven a conocerlos, Knister…-propuso Kat tímidamente.

-Ah, no, de eso nada, no me adentraré en su territorio-declaró él tanjantemente.

-Podemos quedar en territorio neutral, si os place-propuso Robin.

Él pareció meditarlo. Kat le suplicó con la mirada.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de ellos, Kat?

Ella asintió. El capitán de los Mugiwara era el hermano de Ace. Tenía fe en ello. Y los días que había pasado junto a los Heart Pirates le daban motivos para pensar que podía confiar en ellos.

-Entonces que vengan a _nuestro _territorio. Lo haremos a nuestra manera. Pensábamos hacer una pequeña fiesta pronto.

Kat sonrió.

-Vosotros nunca hacéis fiestas pequeñas. ¿Dónde os asentáis?

-Esta vez hemos venido en barco. Hemos atracado en las calas arenosas del este de la isla. Podéis pasaros cuando queráis…

-Sí, estaréis igual de borrachos a cualquier hora-bromeó la stormdancer.

Él rió, agachándose sobre el muelle de nuevo para despedirse de Marlon con unas palmaditas en el morro.

-Entonces allí os espero. Avisaré de vuestra llegada. No te olvides del violín.

Se despidió de las piratas con un gesto amable y de Kat con un beso en la mano, perdiéndose por las calles cercanas al puerto en un santiamén.

-¿De qué va ese?-protestó Nami-¿Primero nos odia y después nos invita a una fiesta?

-Confía en mí. Y el grupo de Knister… Bueno, son arashinokos nómadas. Les gusta la fiesta y se relacionan mejor en ellas. Créeme, es mejor que intentéis caerle bien cuando lleve un par de jarras de alcohol encima.

Volvieron a donde habían atracado. Ambas tripulaciones seguían de esparcimiento en la arena, excepto, cómo no, el capitán de los Heart Pirates, que insistía desesperadamente en que debían buscar provisiones y emprender el viaje hacia Dressrosa.

-No seas aguafiestas, Trafalgar-protestó Kat-. Además, hoy nos vamos de fiesta. Quiero que conozcáis a unos amigos míos.

La expresión facial de Law se debatía entre la curiosidad y la cautela.

-¿Amigos tuyos?

-Por increíble que te parezca, los tengo.

De nuevo ambas tripulaciones los observaron como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

-¿Y nos servirían como aliados?

-¿Qué te parece si dejas de tratar a todo el mundo como un objeto de guerra, matasanos?

Law frunció el ceño.

-No trato a todo el mundo como un objeto, es que necesitamos aumentar nuestras posibilidades, sirenita.

Kat entornó la vista. El capitán sonrió.

-Has empezado tú.

Cuando la chica fue a coger aire para responderle, Penguin se interpuso entre ellos.

-Vale, vale, creo que todos necesitamos esa fiesta, ¿no? Tranquilitos.

* * *

"Ooooh sometimes, I get a good feeling~"

Mil perdones. **No he abandonado el fic y no pienso hacerlo. **Por circunstancias personales (acabé los exámenes casi entrando mediados de Julio y otras circunstancias) he tardado más en subir este capítulo, pero no voy a abandonar. Realmente quiero seguir con esta historia.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Siento no poder extenderme con los agradecimientos a las reviews. Intentaré subir el capítulo siguiente antes de que acabe el mes como compensación.


	17. Ships, Voodoo

**Disclamer: "One Piece" y todos sus perseonajes perteneen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi Oc es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**17\. Parte I: Shipwrecked**

Ambas tripulaciones caminaron dentro del enorme barco. Era prácticamente cinco o seis veces el Thousand Sunny Go, parecía un crucero remodelado. Eran las siete de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

-Que alguien me explique qué hacemos aquí con todas las cosas que deberíamos estar preparando-protestó Law.

-Esto es bueno para la moral-apostilló Kat.

-Hasta donde sabemos, podría ser nuestra última fiesta-afirmó Robin con total tranquilidad.

-¡A mí me han prometido COMIDA!-gritó Luffy, adelantándose.

Kat se rió, observando al excéntrico capitán correr entusiasmado hacia el hall. La música se oía desde allí, y empezaron a encontrar gente que caminaba por los pasillos del barco hacia los camarotes.

-¿Cuántos arashinoko viven aquí?-preguntó Nami.

-Hasta donde yo sé, puede que cien-respondió Kat.

Todos la miraron con los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera habían supuesto que pudiera haber tantos de los suyos.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la sala principal, una oleada de gente se les acercó. Más bien se acercaban a Kat para saludarla efusivamente, mientras ella hacía las presentaciones.

-Me ha dicho un pajarito que tus amigos son piratas-apuntó una chica de piel oscura, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es una larga historia-resumió Kat-. Una larga historia que debería contaros…

Knister salió entre el gentío.

-¡Nada de historias! ¡Ahora sólo fiesta!

Kat dejó que la arrastraran mientras sonreía. Estaba, finalmente, con su gente. Volvía a sentirse segura en un sentido muy nostálgico de la palabra.

La enorme sala estaba revestida de madera de arriba abajo. Un enorme escenario lleno de músicos y bailarines llenaba escandalosamente una de las paredes. El resto era casi todo pista de baile, a excepción de unas pocas mesas y sillas junto a las paredes y una enorme estantería que llegaba hasta el techo, a rebosar de bebidas de todo tipo.

Law fue el primero en sentarse, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Aunque su tripulación intentó seguirle, la música los llamaba con demasiada fuerza.

_I took his words as gold  
_(Me tomé sus palabras como si fuesen de oro)

_Set sail for quests untold  
_(Y pusimos rumbo a aventuras jamás contadas)

_With a bottle of rum in my hand  
_(Con la botella de ron en mano)

_I dreamed of wealth and foreign lands!  
_(Soñé con riquezas y exóticas islas)

El cirujano hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo es que le tenían tanto asco a los piratas y era precisamente una de sus canciones lo que estaban cantando?

_Hey! You're banjaxez!  
_(¡estás arruinado!)

_Hey! You're screwed!  
_(¡estas jodido!)

_And death is coming for you!  
_(¡y la muerte vendrá a por ti!)

_Trapped on an island lost at sea!  
_(¡atrapado en una isla perdida en el mar!)

_Shipwrecked you'll cease to be!  
_(¡dejarás de ser un náufrago!)

Alzaron a Kat hasta el escenario. Había tardado un segundo en sacar su violín y entregarse a ellos. Nada más tocar el suelo se vino arriba. Sin dejar de tocar, bailó al ritmo de la música y el coro de brutos que cantaba.

Law levantó la cabeza para ver un poco mejor. Genial. Parte de aquel coro de brutos era su tripulación. La de Mugiwara parecía más ocupada en acabar con el alcohol del barco.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo podían llegar y mezclarse con los arashinoko con tanta facilidad? En unos minutos todos se habían unido a la fiesta como si nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con el pie. Volvió a mirar a Saeglopur.

Quizá lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero estaba seguro de que estaba usando sus poderes. Estaba usando la música para proyectar emociones en el resto de la gente. Por eso todo el mundo se sentía tan bien.

Porque ella se sentía bien.

¿Pero por qué tenía que mirarla con malicia? ¿Acaso aquello no era bueno? ¿Por qué tenía que analizar meticulosamente todo lo que hacía? Quizá sería que él también estaba siendo afectado por los poderes, pero… ¿Por qué no unirse a la fiesta?

_Shipwrecked!  
_(¡Naufragaste!)

_Shipwrecked!_  
(¡Naufragaste!)

_Get drunk or die!  
_(¡Emborráchate o muérete!)

La gente bailaba descontroladamente. Mejor, peor, caóticos. El alcohol circulaba a velocidad de vértigo. Sanji estaba rodeado de chicas arashinoko, de piel oscura y sonrisa deslumbrante. Zoro tumbaba al tercer stormdancer en un duelo de beber. Nami y Robin bailaban con otro grupo de chicos. Chopper y Luffy comían hasta reventar. Franky hacía de las suyas con el técnico de luces y Ussop relataba historias. Brook se había sumado al coro de músicos. Shachi y Penguin buscaban el fondo de un barril de cerveza…

Las miradas de Law y Kat se cruzaron cuando la canción terminó. ¿Fue un segundo o un minuto? En cualquier caso, ambos se quedaron quietos, conectados.

-_Swing, Kitty…-_sonrió Knister tras ella, dándole la vuelta y quitándole el violín de las manos para poder bailar.

La chica pareció desorientada por un momento. Incluso pareció que perdía levemente el equilibrio cuando el violín salió de sus manos y se encontró frente a Knister. La stormdancer que se había acercado antes a Kat cogió el micrófono. La orquesta cambió radicalmente de tono y ritmo.

Law sintió una brasa ardiendo en la boca del estómago.

Un momento…

¿Qué?

¿Ira?

Shachi y Penguin se acercaron por detrás, colgándose de sus hombros, borrachos como una cuba.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó el primero, contentísimo-¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡En Dressrosa! ¡Y en todos lados! ¡Vamos a ser los mejores piratas de la historia!

-¡Y hasta seguro que le gustas a Kat!-animó el segundo.

Law se zafó de ellos con cierto enfado.

-¿Qué coño estáis diciendo?

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa picarona, apoyándose el uno en el otro para no caerse, y Shachi comenzó a darle toquecitos en el pecho a su capitán con el dedo índice.

-¡A mí no me engañas!

-Habéis estado cuchicheando de esto anteriormente con bastante frecuencia, ¿verdad?-preguntó Law con tono retórico.

Penguin hizo como que sostenía un micrófono invisible hacia su capitán.

-Entonces… ¿Confirmado?

Éste lo apartó de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Ohhhh, vamos, capitán!-rieron sus tripulantes-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy mustio. Estamos de fiesta.

Él refunfuñó antes de hablar. Luego señaló a Knister con la barbilla.

-¿Quién coño es ese tío?

-¡OOOOOOOH!-exclamaron de nuevo sus nakamas-¡CONFIRMADO!

**Parte II: Voodoo Mon Amour**

Una infinidad de instrumentos de percusión, guitarras eléctricas, trompetas y otros estrafalarios objetos se coordinaron en una frenética melodía. La chica de piel oscura comenzó a cantar con una voz increíblemente atrayente.

_Insert your needles elsewhere  
_(Clava tus agujas en otro sitio)

_I'm broken as it is  
_(Estoy tan rota)

_Cannot stand or take the fall  
_(Que no aguanto de pie ni tampoco la caída)

_Consider it as a bliss  
_(Considéralo un motivo de alegría)

_Bewildered by your ego  
_(Tu propio ego te aturde)

_Such savage since you smiled  
_(Tan salvaje cuando sonríes)

_When I can see your pins in me…  
_(Cuando veo tus alfileres en mí…)

Las tripulaciones piratas se habían retirado de la pista de baile y sólo quedaban los arashinoko, que bailaban en conjunto por parejas. En el centro, Kat y Knister daban una lección de swing magistral.

Los miraron fascinados. Piruetas, saltos y giros imposibles con una precisión y coordinación totalmente inexplicables. El vestido de Kat no tenía ninguna intención de ocultar su cuerpo al atravesar el aire, aunque ella llevaba sus shorts debajo, como de costumbre. Pronto todo el mundo se animó, aunque no todos bailasen igual de bien.

Knister la levantó en el aire, y ella realizó una voltereta apoyada sobre su hombro antes de volver al suelo. La música la estaba llenando de energía que estaba deseando soltar. Sólo podía pensar en bailar y cantar.

Entonces sucedió algo que no le gustó ni un pelo. En uno de los giros, Knister se pegó a ella y le susurró al oído las últimas líneas de la canción, que sonaban también en aquel momento por la voz de la cantante.

-_It's voodoo, mon Amour… Oh cheriè, mon Amour…_

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él entonces.

La miraba fijamente.

Tenía una sonrisa pintada en la boca.

Una sonrisa que no le gustaba a Kat ni un pelo.

-Knister… Yo…

Él siseó, acercándose a ella. La multitud los ignoraba, empezaba otra canción.

-No digas nada. Vamos a seguir bailando.

Ella no se movió, aunque él trató de darle la mano.

-No querías escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Y no querías conocer a los piratas.

-Ah, no, te equivocas, Kitty, quiero escuchar esa historia tuya. Pero lo de los piratas… Ha estado mal. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero has debido darte un buen golpe en la cabeza si crees que voy a decirle a todos que nos aliaremos con piratas.

Kat se zafó de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó, incrédulo-Maldita sea, Kitty, sé razonable. ¿Sabes que creo? Creo que estás muy mal y necesitas ayuda. Deberías quedarte aquí, con nosotros. Eso te gustaría.

Ella notó cómo le temblaba el labio inferior. En eso… Llevaba razón.

Empezaba a sentirse mal. Entre la multitud, buscó alguna cara conocida. Sólo necesitaba mirar a alguien que no fuese Knister.

Localizó a Law sentado con la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas. Un instante después, él también la miró, con expresión neutral. Demasiado neutral…

Knister siguió el rastro de la mirada la chica. Para cuando dio con el objetivo, el cirujano se había levantado y se preparaba para salir a cubierta. Luego volvió a mirar a Kat.

-No me digas que…

-No te digo nada, Knister-dijo ella en tono amenazante-. No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Ah, ¿ahora no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos? Creía que tenías una historia que contarme. Ya ha tenido que pasar algo gordo para que andes poniéndole ojitos a ese psicópata para que te folle.

Kat no se lo pensó ni un momento. Cerró el puño derecho y se lo estampó en la cara a Knister, aún sin tener muy claro qué parte de sus palabras le había molestado más.

**Parte III: Watch over you**

Law apoyó los codos en la balaustrada de la borda. La noche estaba bien entrada. Las criaturas también interactuaban entre sí. Incluso Stardust y Marlon se encontraban por allí, socializando con sus congéneres.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y volvió el rostro para identificar al sujeto.

-Vas a conseguir que la maten, maldito hijo de puta-soltó Knister.

El capitán adoptó un carácter agresivo pasivo.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

-¡Vas a conseguir que la maten! ¡Eres un pirata y sólo te interesa la riqueza!

Law volvió a mirar al mar. No le interesaba la morralla de aquel idiota. Es más: particularmente él era la última persona que quería aguantar en aquel momento.

-Piérdete.

Knister se acercó y le obligó a volverse hacia él, agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de insensatez se te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Vas a llevarla a Dressrosa? ¿El último sitio al que ella debería pensar en ir siquiera? ¡Quieres matarla o qué!

Law se apartó de él con toda la brusquedad que pudo.

-Primero, no me toques, y segundo, ella aceptó a venir voluntariamente. Quizá deberíais dejar que librara sus propias batallas en lugar de enseñarla a tener miedo y esconderse durante toda su vida.

El stormdancer lo miró, pasmado.

-¿Esa es tu patética excusa? ¿Sabes lo bien que estaba ella antes de…?

-¿Antes de qué? ¿De que la Marina llegara para arrancarla de su familia?

El doctor lo taladró con la mirada, mientras el otro se quedaba sin palabras.

-¿No te lo ha contado? Lástima que no tengas tiempo para escuchar lo que quería decirte. Me pregunto si alguno de vosotros ha escuchado algo que ella tuviera que decir alguna vez en su vida.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ella, su familia… Era el linaje de stormdancers más poderoso que ha existido jamás. Si Doflamingo la captura, su poder no tendrá límite alguno.

Law abrió la boca para decir algo. Luego volvió a cerrarla. Y entonces tomó aire y lo soltó.

-Sois escoria. Ni siquiera estabais tratando de protegerla a ella. Ir a por Doflamingo y plantarle cara sería la forma de protegerla. No… Lo que no queréis es que ese asesino rubiales se vuelva más fuerte. Os cubríais vuestra propia espalda. ¡Sois escoria!

Knister lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta con fuerza.

-No insultes a mi gente. Y no armes escándalo. La mayoría de ellos no sabe nada de su historia en Dressrosa siquiera. No se te ocurra pensar que no estábamos preocupándonos por Kat cuando decidimos ocultarla.

-Pues vaya si os preocupaba poco-inquirió Law, boqueando y tratando de zafarse.

Knister lo arrastró hasta ponerlo contra la pared más cercana.

-Escucha, maldito psicópata-amenazó-. Sé quién eres. Eres el Cirujano de la Muerte, Trafalgar Law. Sé todas las historias que cuentan sobre ti y no me gustas ni un pelo. No tienes ni media posibilidad con ella, ¿entiendes? No se te ocurra a acercarte, o…

Law era consciente de que un puñetazo iba a caerle encima de forma inminente, pero no quiso callarse.

-¿O qué?

Vio a Knister levantar el puño en el aire. No iba a intentar zafarse, ni usar sus poderes. Podía escapar perfectamente, y sin embargo no quería hacerlo.

Una tremenda tromba de agua salada les cayó encima entonces. Knister se retiró rápidamente, sin finalizar el ataque, y se volvió hacia la borda, observando a las criaturas.

Eran Marlon y Stardust.

Law dejó que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, empapado con agua salada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ambas criaturas siguieron salpicando a Knister y mostrando comportamientos agresivos cuando se acercó. Este las miró, confuso, y luego a Law de nuevo. Decidió retirarse sin perderle de vista.

-Si le pasa algo, te encontraré, y no querrás saber qué pasará después.

Se largó. Law suspiró, y se incorporó despacio, acercándose a la borda para ver a Marlon y a Stardust. Ambos gorjearon alegremente al comprobar que estaba bien.

-Me habéis impresionado-sonrió el capitán.

Los animales sacaron la cabeza fuera del agua, tratando de tocar la mano del cirujano. Éste, con una pizca de miedo aún en el corazón, la alargó hasta poder acariciarlos.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a acelerarle el corazón. Algo como la sensación de sentirse afortunado de caerle bien a un monstruo gigante negro de repente. Sonrió y se despidió de ellos con unas palmaditas, decidiendo entrar en la sala de nuevo para llevarse a su tripulación a casa.

Pero un sonido lo detuvo. La melodía de una guitarra, en la cubierta, en la popa. Comenzó a acercarse con cautela, y aún más cuando escuchó la voz que daba vida a la canción.

_Leaves are on the ground, fall has come  
_(Hay hojas en el suelo, ha llegado el otoño)

_Blue skies turning gray like my love  
_(El cielo azul se vuelve gris como mi amor)

_I tried to carry you and make you whole  
_(Intenté guiarte y completarte)

_But it was never enough, I must go  
_(Pero no fui suficiente, así que debo marcharme)

Era Kat. La primera vez que la había oído cantar había sido a hurtadillas. Se preguntó si tendría que repetir la hazaña para escuchar al canción entera o ella no se molestaría. Estaba sentada en el suelo, de cara al mar y con la espalda contra la pared.

_And who's gonna save you when I'm gone?  
_(¿y quién va a salvarte cuando yo no esté?)

_And who'll watch over you…?  
_(¿y quién cuidará de ti…?)

…when I'm gone?  
(¿…cuando yo no esté?)

Otra vez la magia de la chica y la música le estaban afectando. Su garganta comenzó a anudarse mientras seguía acercándose en silencio, sin tratar de ocultarse.

_You say you care for me, but hide it well  
_(dices que te importo, pero lo disimulas muy bien)

_How can you love someone not yourself?  
_(¿cómo puedes querer a alguien antes que a ti mismo?)

Siguió avanzando. No hacía mucho ruido al caminar, pero sabía que ella lo percibiría. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados.

_And when I'm gone who will break your fall?  
_(y cuando no esté, ¿quién parará tu caída?)

_Who will you blame?  
_(¿a quién culparás?)

_I can't go on and let you lose it all  
_(No puedo seguir como si nada y dejarte perderlo todo)

_It's more than I can take  
_(Es más de lo que puedo soportar)

_Who'll ease your pain, ease your pain?  
_(¿Quién aliviará tu dolor, aliviará tu dolor?)

Llegado a aquel punto, ella debía saber que estaba allí. Apenas los separaban cinco metros. Conocía aquella canción. La conocía muy bien… Decidió echarle la culpa a los poderes de Kat cuando decidió cantar con ella.

_And who is gonna save you when I'm gone?  
_(¿y quién te salvará cuando yo esté?)

_And who'll watch over you  
_(¿y quién te cuidará?)

_And who will give you strength when you're not strong  
_(¿Y quién te dará fuerzas cuando no las tengas?)

_Who will watch over you when I'm gone away?  
_(¿Quién te cuidará cuando yo ya no esté?)

Law se quedó apoyado contra la balaustrada mientras acompañaba al sonido de la guitarra. Kat tocaba con el alma, su voz temblaba de una forma que le partía el corazón.

_And who's gonna save you when I'm gone?  
_(¿y quién va a salvarte cuando yo no esté?)

_And who'll watch over you…?  
_(¿y quién cuidará de ti…?)

…when I'm gone?  
(¿…cuando yo no esté?)

Se miraron mientras Kat terminaba de tocar las últimas notas. Pareció que iba a romper a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, se echó a reír mientras le caían un par de lágrimas. El capitán no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

-Es una canción que cantaban mis padres, o eso me dijeron cuando me la enseñaron.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con la mano derecha. Aún en la penumbra, Law distinguió perfectamente un buen moratón en los nudillos.

-¿Qué te has hecho?-preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella se rió otra vez.

-Imagínate cómo ha quedado el otro.

-¿Le has pegado a alguien?

El doctor se acercó, tendiéndole su propia mano para que le dejara examinar el hematoma. Ella vaciló un momento y luego extendió el brazo.

-No te preocupes-inquirió la chica-. Puedo tocar. No me he hecho mucho daño.

Law enarcó una ceja y le abrió la mano con cuidado, agarrando el objeto que sospechaba que le había permitido tocar. Una púa de guitarra.

-Sólo necesitas dos dedos para tocar con esto. Déjame verlo mejor.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recorrer los huesos de la mano con los dedos cuidadosamente. Llegó al quinto metacarpiano, debajo del meñique, y entonces Kat soltó un quejido.

-Esto está inflamado.

-No me…

-No me digas que no te duele porque es evidente que te duele.

La stormdancer resopló.

-Me curo rápido, Trafalgar.

Él hizo caso omiso y siguió palpando.

-No parece roto, pero desde luego te has hecho daño. ¿A quién le has pegado?

Kat miró para otro lado.

-A Knister. En la cara.

-¿Knister?

-El rubio del tatuaje en el brazo.

Law hizo una mueca. Una mueca que debía ser el esbozo de una sonrisa que decidió frenar antes de ganarse otro puñetazo él mismo.

-Pues ni siquiera se le ha puesto un poco rojo el golpe, ¿sabes?

-¿Le has visto?

-Bueno, sí, lo he visto salir. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella se cerró en banda por completo.

-Nada. Es un cretino.

El cirujano la miró un instante, curioso. Luego decidió no indagar más y se levantó, ofreciéndole ayuda a Kat.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos al submarino?

La chica sonrió débilmente y se dejó ayudar con su mano buena a levantarse, recogiendo después la guitarra para devolverla antes de marchar.

-Que conste que no te hago caso porque seas mi capitán, que no lo eres. Sino porque estoy cansada.

Decidieron salir pasando por otra sala alternativa a la fiesta para no fastidiarles la diversión a los demás. Una vez dentro del barco, Kat dejó la guitarra sobre una mesa y se giró hacia Law.

-Antes no has bailado.

Él sintió que el corazón le daba un respingo y que la cara se le calentaba.

-No soy… Muy buen bailarín-repuso con sencillez.

-Y el resto de tu tripulación tampoco, y sin embargo he logrado hacerlos bailar.

-Con tu música diabólica.

-Con mi música diabólica.

Kat tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica pintada en el rostro y el doctor sentía que de poco le iba a servir negarse en rotundo.

-Te enseñaré algo sencillo. Verás como no te cuesta nada. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros salga de aquí pensando que somos unos aburridos.

Law rió.

-No sois aburridos, desde luego. De hecho sois demasiado divertidos para mí.

-¿Ah, sí?

Kat se deslizó hasta él con una vuelta que hizo que su vestido recorriera el aire con gracia. En la mente de Law, la frase perfectamente construida que estaba a punto de decir, tropezó con su lengua y salió a trompicones.

-P-podrías tener una f-fisura… En el q-quinto…

Ella escondió la mano derecha tras la espalda.

-Está bien, no la necesito para bailar un poco.

Se dejó llevar por ella con torpeza. No le gustaba bailar en absoluto. Se sentía sumamente ridículo. Sin embargo, no quería parar.

**Parte IV: Wake me up/Counting stars**

La música llegada de la otra sala era más que suficiente para aquella clase de danza improvisada. Comenzaba a hacer calor entre tanto paso de baile…

-_Bei mir bist du schoen…-_susurró Kat al son de la canción.

-¿Por qué nunca cantas delante de la gente, Saeglopur-ya?-preguntó Law mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo con los pies-Ni siquiera estás cantando ahora. Sólo murmullas.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Si hay algo peor que mi violín, es mi voz, Tragalgar Law.

El doctor abrió la boca para continuar, pero una tos seca lo interrumpió. Se detuvieron de inmediato.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí… Es sólo que…

-… hace demasiado calor.

Antes de que Kat pegara los labios, uno de los pilares de madera de la habitación se vino abajo, estrellándose contra el suelo y arrastrando una capa de fuego y chispas.

Un incendio en la parte superior del barco.

Kat se alejó rápidamente, pero pareció bloquearse. Law la agarró del brazo y se dirigió a la salida, preparado para alertar al resto de la gente que había en el barco.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA!-bramó.

La música se detuvo de inmediato y todo el mundo se paró a mirarle, totalmente desconcertados.

-¡Hay un incendio!

Los que menos habían bebido tiraron de los que habían bebido demasiado y los Mugiwara rodaron a su capitán hacia la salida.

-Vamos…-murmuró Law a Kat.

Se dispusieron a cruzar la sala cuando una de las vigas del techo cedió, envuelta en llamas, cerrándoles el paso hacia la vía de escape por la que salían todos. El cirujano se giró hacia la stormdancer sin soltarle la mano, más bien buscando una salida a su espalda que observándola a ella. El fuego se estaba extendiendo rapidísimo, incluso para ser madera.

Al otro lado de la grieta ardiente en el suelo, el resto de la gente trataba de buscar alguna forma de llegar hasta ellos.

-¡No os preocupéis!-exclamó Law-¡Podemos arreglárnoslas, salid!

Una vez se hubo despejado la zona, estiró el brazo y se concentró. Teletransportarse sin ver con claridad debido al humo era demasiado arriesgado, pero aún podía despejar el camino poco a poco.

-_Room._

Levantó la viga que les cortaba el paso, colocándola contra la pared, y se dispuso a avanzar. Kat no se movió, a pesar de que él tiró de su mano.

-Saeglopur-ya, vámonos.

Ella parecía desorientada por completo. Miró la madera requemada de la parte del suelo donde había descansado la viga, y luego de nuevo a Law.

-No está quemada del todo, aún se puede caminar.

El capitán cayó en la cuenta: la chica estaba reviviendo el incendio que la había marcado para siempre en Dressrosa. Aquello era mucho más que terrorífico para ella por más motivos de los evidentes.

-Vamos…

Consiguió hacerla caminar entre el humo y las chispas, y cuando pensaba que ya podrían salir, la madera crujió bajo sus pies y cayó al piso inferior. Por suerte, Kat lo había agarrado con fuerza de la mano.

-… aún te tengo…-la escuchó boquear.

Él hizo un amago de sonrisa. El susto la había hecho volver en sí, al menos en parte. Entonces, a su espalda, observó las llamas propagarse hacia las estanterías repletas de alcohol.

-¡SAEGLOPUR!

Demasiado tarde. Una explosión tuvo lugar a sus espalda, inclinando y suelo y lanzándola a ella al vacío también.

Cayeron sobre el suelo de la bodega, que estaba inundándose. El agua llegaba hasta el metro de altura.

-¡Saeglopur!-volvió a llamarla, buscándola en la oscuridad, debilitándose por el agua salada y empezando a tiritar-Saeglopur-ya…

La encontró sumergida y semiinconsciente, pero cuando logró sacarla y colocarse sobre más piezas de madera destrozadas, respondió de inmediato. La tendió, colocándose a su lado.

-¿L-law?

Algo no iba bien. Lo notaba en su voz.

-L-law, háblam-me…

Se estaba incorporando hacia él. No parecía estar herida en la espalda o las extremidades, aparte de la mano derecha. Pero su mirada era otra historia.

-Kat… Saeglopur-ya…

Ella se acercó aún más llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-M-me estás hablando, ¿v-v-verdad?

Law la ayudó a sostenerse, respaldándola con la mano. Bajó la mirada, mientras escuchaba cómo la respiración de la stormdancer comenzaba a agitarse por un llanto inminente.

-Apenas… A-apenas te o-oigo, L-law… N-no t-te oigo…

Instintivamente, abrió los brazos y la recibió. Kat sollozó mientras repetía que era incapaz de oír. Permanecieron así un rato hasta que respirar se hizo una tarea titánica y ella ya ni siquiera tenía más lágrimas.

-Lo siento-dijo Law lentamente para que pudiera leer sus labios.

Kat esbozó una sonrisa estúpida, que cortaba como una espada al contrastar con los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado y su aspecto cansado, desgastado y herido. Volvió a abrazarse al cirujano.

Este se sintió impotente. El agua salada le impedía usar sus poderes, no podían escalar fuera de la bodega y se quedaban sin aire. Se preguntó si el resto los estarían buscando…

-Te v-vas a m-morir…-articuló Kat-aquí, c-conmigo… Y-y n-ni siquiera has c-conseguido que t-te llame c-capitán…

Law soltó una buena carcajada y se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿De qué iba a preocuparse ya…?

Kat tosió. Estaba agotada, más incluso que él, que había recibido un baño de agua salada, probablemente más afectada por la toxicidad del aire.

-¿Alguna última locura, Trafalgar Law?

Él no se lo pensó dos veces. Más bien ni siquiera pensó.

Pasó la mano derecha por la nuca de Saeglopur y la izquierda por su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, y la besó.

* * *

¡Lo prometido es deuda, querid s mí s! Y os traigo un MEGA capítulo que, bueno, con tanto fuego, no os habrá dejado nada fríos, ¿verdad?

¡Canciones! Os van a gustar mucho, escuchadlas: **Shipwrecked **de **Alestorm**, **Voodoo Mon Amour **de **Diablo Swing Orchestra**, **Watch Over You **de **Alter Bridge **y **Wake Me Up/Counting Stars; es un mashup de la usuaria de YouTube nellie veitenheimer ABSOLUTAMENTE PRECIOSO.**

Gracias por seguir leyéndome, de veras. Sois un amor.

Have a whale day!


	18. Anomaly

**Disclamer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**18\. Anomaly**

Quizá era que estaba a punto de morir, pero jamás se había sentido tan vivo.

Quizá eran los dedos de ella, deslizándose cuello arriba para acariciar su pelo, lo que le estaba poniendo el vello de punta y haciéndole que el corazón le latiera con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho, o el contacto con sus labios fríos a pesar de la temperatura ambiente.

Quizá era el monóxido de carbono, pero se sentía flotar.

Entonces ella se detuvo.

Pero no bruscamente, sino como una vela que termina de consumirse. Law la atrajo hacia sí aún más, y a pesar de la escasa luminosidad, supo que se había quedado inconsciente, intoxicada por el gas.

-Lo siento mucho, Saeglopur-ya… Kat.

Entonces recordó que ese no era su verdadero nombre, tal como ella le había contado la primera noche que pasó en el submarino. Iba a morir sin saberlo siquiera.

Un enorme estruendo sacó a Law del trance somnoliento que le provocaba la falta de oxígeno. La madera de la pared que había a su espalda se había hecho añicos tras un golpe con un objeto a mucha velocidad. La diferencia de presión entre el interior y el exterior removió los gases y el humo, haciéndole toser aún más mientras seguía sosteniendo a Kat con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡TORAO! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? ¿Y KAT?

Law se preguntó si alguna vez en su vida iba a volver a estar tan contento de escuchar la voz de Luffy. Trató de gritar para indicarle su posición, pero sólo salió tos de su garganta.

-¡TORAOOO!

Entre la cortina de humo negro comenzó a distinguir el brazo alargado del capitán de los Mugiwara, palpando en busca de ellos dos. Se incorporó sin soltar a la chica, tratando de ponerse en una zona donde pudiera encontrarlos.

Comenzó a distinguir las voces del exterior, apagándose cada vez más.

-¿Los has encontrado? ¿Están ahí dentro?

-¡Creo que sí!

-¡Sácalos deprisa!

-¡Oye, oye, que eso intento!

Cada paso era una tarea titánica. Le pesaban todos los músculos del cuerpo, y tener que llevar a Kat con él complicaba la tarea. Le picaban los ojos a horrores y aún estaba mojado con el agua salada por algunas partes.

Tras unos metros caminando, sus rodillas se doblaron sin su permiso, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Sintió que los brazos también le fallarían, así que dejó a Saeglopur en el suelo, frente a él, con cuidado, y luego se dejó ir a sí mismo.

-Mugiwara-ya…-carraspeó, con la voz más ronca que se había escuchado a sí mismo.

Entonces, cayó inconsciente.

Un agudo chillido y un chorro de vapor de agua frío lo despertó. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, tosiendo fuertemente y respirando el aire puro como si se lo estuviera bebiendo.

Estaba tumbado sobre una plataforma de madera al nivel del agua, junto a los Mugiwara, parte de su tripulación y algunos arashinoko.

¿Arashinoko?

-¡Kat!-boqueó roncamente, incorporándose.

-Eh, tranquilo…-respondió una voz conocida.

Giró la cabeza. Knister estaba inclinado sobre el suelo, sosteniendo a la chica inconsciente en una posición que le facilitara respirar.

El chillido que lo había despertado resonó de nuevo. Era Marlon, a su espalda. Law alargó la mano hacia él, dándole unas palmaditas en el morro sin dejar de mirar a Knister. Su tripulación comenzó a rodearlo.

-Capitán…-comenzó Penguin.

-Estoy bien-respondió él de inmediato.

Marlon pareció calmarse poco a poco, aunque volvió a rociarlos con su respiración fría mientras seguía haciendo ruido.

-Necesita un médico-dijo Law, dirigiéndose firmemente a Knister.

-No lo creo-respondió Knister-. Se pondrá bien dentro de un rato. Es una Stormdancer. Y en cualquier caso, tú lo has dicho: necesita un médico, no un psicópata.

El capitán de los Heart Pirates se incorporó despacio pero con firmeza. Luffy se colocó a su espalda, apretando los puños.

-Suéltala-ordenó Law.

Todos los Stormdancers se colocaron junto a Knister.

-Estoy segura de que hay un modo mejor de resolver todo esto…-intervino Nami-Veamos, Kat viaja con nosotros, así que…

-Eso no significa nada al lado de todos nuestros años de amistad-apuntó Knister.

La tensión se incrementaba por momentos, hasta que Kat comenzó a despertar en los brazos de Knister. Él centró toda su atención en ella, y muchos de los arashinoko comenzaron a aglomerarse en torno a la pareja.

-¡Apartaos de ella!-inquirió Law-Dejadla respirar…

Su sugerencia quedó ahogada en un mar de voces que le preguntaban a la chica cómo se encontraba. Ella respiró hondo varias veces y trató de enfocar la mirada ante la marabunta de rostros, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada. Marlon nadó hacia el borde más cercano a ella, y apartó a la gente haciendo ruido y empujándolos con el morro.

-M-marlon…

-¿Estás bien, Kitty?-le preguntó Knister, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Ella se zafó de él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Estaba sufriendo un fuerte mareo y el ambiente no ayudaba.

-¿Kitty?

Aún sentada su cuerpo se tambaleaba ligeramente. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

-No puedo oír ni una maldita palabra de lo que dices, Knister.

Él la miró con los ojos como platos. Contempló su rostro, que lo miraba con odio, sus ojos, al borde del llanto de rabia. Se sintió impotente.

-Llevadme c-con T-trafalgar-pidió Kat a sus compañeros, incorporándose.

Perdió el equilibrio de inmediato, ayudándose de manos amigas para sostenerse.

-Estoy aquí, Saeglopur-dijo él, intentando abrirse paso, con Luffy detrás.

A sabiendas de que no podía oírle, lo decía más bien para que los arashinoko le dejaran avanzar.

-Abrid paso-inquirió el capitán de los Mugiwara con voz grave.

Por fin la pequeña multitud hizo caso, y Law entró en el campo visual de Kat.

-Trafalgar-susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente-No puedo… No escucho…

Él asintió firmemente, pero sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Por qué le repetía aquello? Se lo había dicho antes, cuando…

-Por favor…-pidió la chica con un aliento.

"Ayúdame"

Law le tendió la mano. La última vez que la había visto tan asustada, ella estaba hablando de Doflamingo. El sentido del oído era su propio tesoro. Luffy también le tendió la mano, sabiendo que necesitaría ayuda para caminar. Todos los observaban a ellos tres. Kat se separó de sus compañeros para acercarse a ellos. Algunos de ellos sonrieron pacíficamente. Knister…

-¡KAT!

-No puede oírte-le recordó Law.

Finalmente, la chica agarró las manos de sus amigos piratas, y ellos la sostuvieron.

-Vamos al submarino-dijo el doctor, moviendo los labios despacio para que Kat los leyera.

Ella asintió, apoyándose en Luffy y él.

-¡Trafalgar!-llamó Knister-Vamos con vosotros.

-Escucha, guapito, Kat lleva semanas con nosotros y no la hemos degollado aún. Que te entre en la cabeza que no quiero protegerla menos que tú.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando al cirujano, que no había pensado la frase antes de decirla. Entre la multitud, Shachi y Penguin ahogaron un gritito para humillarle aún más.

-Ya… Claro-respondió Knister-. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestro barco acaba de hundirse. Así que haremos noche donde quiera que hayáis echado el amarre.

-Mi submarino no es un hotel-apuntó Law.

-¡FIESTA EN EL SUNNY!-anunció Luffy.

La mano de Nami estampándose a toda velocidad con su propia frente resonó más fuerte de lo que a la navegante le hubiera gustado.

El cirujano puso los ojos en blanco e inició la marcha de vuelta a su nave, guiando a Kat y ayudado por el capitán de los Mugiwara.

El resto de los arashinoko se mantuvieron cerca de ellos, y las tripulaciones en los lindes. Knister no les quitaba ojo de encima.

A mitad de camino, Kat se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Law se colocó frente a ella de inmediato.

-Mi cabeza…-susurró, soltando un quejido.

-Kat…

Ella lo miró. No lo había escuchado, pero lo había oído. Como si lo hubiera dicho bajo el agua, el sonido había llegado a su cerebro al fin.

-Empiezo a… Oír…-el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba.

Law gruñó algo y miró a Luffy.

-Vamos a darnos prisa.

Apretaron el paso aprovechando que los arashinoko estaban entretenidos hablando con los miembros de las tripulaciones, adelantando camino. Todos, excepto Knister, que no les quitaba ojo.

Finalmente llegaron al submarino. Fueron derechos a la enfermería. Law se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando Knister se interpuso.

El cirujano apretó la mandíbula. Empezaba a cansarse de aquel tipo.

-¿Te importa si paso?

-Sí que me importa. Estás invadiendo mi nave, y sobretodo, mi enfermería. Lárgate. Sabrás de Kat cuando esté mejor.

Pareció que iba a replicar, pero Luffy se asomó con mirada amenazante. Finalmente, desistió.

-Voy a asegurarme de sale de aquí-masculló el capitán de los Mugiwara.

Law asintió y se volvió hacia Kat, sentada en la camilla.

-¿Puedes oírme?-dijo, moviendo los labios meticulosamente.

Kat asintió.

-Te oigo… Muy mal. Pero…

-Algo es algo.

Mientras examinaba cuidadosamente sus oídos, sintió como cada aurícula y cada ventrículo del corazón se le endurecían, convirtiendo cada latido en una punzada de dolor. Tenía que preguntárselo.

-Bueno-comenzó, con calma-. No hay ningún daño importante. Recuperarás el oído paulatinamente.

Kat asintió despacio, desenmarañando las interferencias en la voz de Law. Éste se dirigió entonces a quitarse los guantes y a hacer como que ordenaba algo junto al fregadero.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-No te he entendido… Más despacio.

-¿Qué… Recuerdas… Kat?

Ella cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a las sienes de nuevo. Aún seguía notando la jaqueca.

-Estábamos bailando… Y luego el fuego… Creo que nos caímos y…

-¿Y…?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-… y luego estábamos fuera, con todos los demás.

El cirujano tragó saliva. La frustración endureció su corazón aún más.

-Deberías descansar. Debes de tener un buen dolor de cabeza.

Ella asintió, y se dispuso a levantarse.

-Oye Law… Trafalgar-rectificó torpemente-. Lo pasé muy bien cuando bailábamos. Yo… Bueno…

Sintió otra punzada en la sien y se tambaleó. Law la sostuvo.

-Te acompañaré a tu camarote.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… El incendio me aterró, pero tú no te bloqueaste.

Law la miraba fijamente a los ojos con el semblante neutro. Una parte de él tenía ganas de contarle lo que había pasado. Pero no sabía cómo. Y había algo en la mirada de la chica que no sabía descifrar. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-Gracias… Law.

Él sonrió como siempre.

-Es mi deber. Soy tu capitán.

Kat también sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No. No lo eres.

Acompañó a la chica a su camarote y se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden antes de dejarla. Luego, volvió a cubierta. Desde allí, hizo un gesto a sus camaradas para que transmitieran que todo estaba en orden. Las tripulaciones habían montado una pequeña hoguera en la playa y ayudaban a los stormdancers a acomodarse.

Se disponía a irse a dormir a su camarote cuando dio de nuevo con Knister, justo antes de cruzar hacia el interior del submarino.

-¿Tú otra vez?

-Cuidado, matasanos. Yo no he venido con malas intenciones.

-Sal de mi vista.

-Antes dime cómo está Kitty.

-Está bien, por si no me has visto avisar a mis compañeros. Recuperará el sentido del oído tras haber descansado lo suficiente. Ahora, si no te importa…

-¿Y por qué estás tan mustio?

Law apretó la mandíbula.

-Porque intento irme a descansar después de haber sobrevivido a un incendio y no hago más que encontrarme al mismo cretino que…

-¿Te ha rechazado?

El cirujano no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se volvió para dirigirle una mirada.

-Te ha rechazado-esta vez no era una pregunta.

-No. No tienes ni la más mínima idea…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

Las ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara a Knister aumentaban por segundos. Pero el puñetazo de vuelta probablemente sería mucho peor.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy cansado.

Lo escuchó suspirar mientras seguía su camino, submarino adentro. No se lo había tragado en absoluto.

Fue derecho a su camarote y se dio una ducha. Cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Capitán?-era la voz de Shachi.

Law suspiró roncamente.

-Adelante.

Penguin también le acompañaba. Ambos pasaron adentro y se colocaron frente a él, con cara expectante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis?

-¿No es evidente? La épica historia de cómo rescataste a…-respondió Penguin de inmediato.

-¡No hay ninguna historia! ¡Ya vale con eso, maldita sea!

Sus subordinados cambiaron radicalmente de expresión. Decidieron tomar asiento por su cuenta, esta vez comportándose con más calma.

-¿Ha pasado algo, capitán?

Este respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

-La besé-dijo con un susurró ahogado.

Shachi y Penguin se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Y…?

-Y no lo recuerda. No se acuerda de casi nada desde que vio el fuego. Es normal con todo lo que ha pasado pero…

-¡PERO QUÉ!-estalló Shachi.

Law lo miró, medio desconcertado y medio cabreado.

-¿Qué de qué, Shachi? ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No se acuerda de nada!

-¿Pero ella estaba consciente cuando la besaste?-inquirió Penguin.

-¡Pues claro que sí, pedazo de animal! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-¿Y no se retiró?

Law, que iba a seguir gritándoles, se detuvo en seco.

No.

Kat no se había retirado.

Es más… Lo había correspondido.

-¡Capitán! ¿Se retiró, o no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces ya está! ¡Solo tienes que hablar con ella!

Penguin parecía muy convencido de que aquello era una tarea sencilla.

-No seas idiota. ¿Qué voy a decirle? "Bueno Kat, ¿recuerdas el incendio que casi te cuesta una conmoción cerebral? Pues nos besamos."

-No estarás pensando ocultárselo, ¿no?-preguntó Shachi.

El corazón le iba a mil. No estaba seguro de estar sintiéndose bien en aquel momento, pero tampoco mal.

-No… No puedo ocultárselo. No tengo derecho. Pero…-enterró el rostro en las manos-. Maldita sea. Esto no tenía que ser así. Soy un idiota. De saber que iba a enamorarme de ella…

-¿Qué? ¿No la habrías invitado a unirse a nuestra tripulación?

Su capitán negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Nunca me había sentido así. Tengo una sensación muy rara por todo el otras circunstancias, creería que estoy enfermo. Estoy…

-Aterrado-soltó Penguin, firme.

Su capitán fue incapaz de llevarle la contraria.

-Tienes que decirle lo que pasó. Antes de que nos marchemos a Dressrosa.

Law miró a sus tripulantes intermitentemente. Luego, se decidió.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Hola chic s. ¿Qué tal?

Yo he estado muy atareada con los exámenes y mi montaña rusa emocional, pero escribir realmente me ayuda a seguir. Espero que os guste este capítulo, tenía ilusión por escribir a personajes que abrazan sus sentimientos.

La canción es **Anomaly **de **Angels &amp; Airwaves. **Es preciosa, una de esas canciones con las que he conectado.

Muchas, muchísimas gracias a los nuevos follows: **taran taran, Gold D. Harmony, Misa Hatake, Sita Monroe, starkdfrey, lss96... **Vuestro apoyo me motiva mucho para seguir adelante, y las puntuales reviews de **Jomagaher **y **ken1997. Sois 333**

Have a whale day!


	19. Forbidden Friendship

**DISCLAMER: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**19\. Forbidden friendship**

Law salió a la cubierta del submarino al atardecer. En la mano derecha, llevaba el pez más grande que había podido encontrar en la cocina. A Bepo no le haría mucha gracia…

Desde el primer no tan fatídico día junto a Marlon, algo había comenzado a crecer dentro de él. El miedo se había en fascinación, aunque no quería admitirlo. Sentía que tenía que agradecerle al oscuro delfín el haberle defendido delante de Knister, aunque era incapaz de explicarse a sí mismo por qué se sentía tan interesado por algo que antes le aterraba. Simplemente, comenzaba a sentir un gran afecto por el bichejo, y echaba de menos las sesiones junto a los Mugiwara y Saeglopur para familiarizarse con él.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo veía y subió a una pequeña barca que mantenían junto al submarino para llegar a la isla fácilmente. Remó en busca de la gigantesca criatura, buscándola bajo el agua con la mirada.

Para qué engañarse, estaba bastante asustado. La barca no le creaba ninguna sensación de seguridad, y quizás Marlon no se tomara bien aquello tampoco. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con él a solas… Desde que le quitó el gorro. Pero había sido una idea espontánea, que no se había parado a pensar aunque sentía que debía realizar.

Entonces lo escuchó resoplar a su espalda, no muy lejos, y dio un respingo mientras el oscuro delfín aparecía en su campo de visión, rodeándolo. Cuando se colocó frente a él, le ofreció el pez, alargando la mano. Marlon hizo el ademán de cogerlo con la boca, pero se retiró en seguida, hundiendo el espiráculo en el agua para burbujear fuertemente. Law hizo una mueca. Saeglopur les había explicado que aquello significaba enfado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: llevaba, como de costumbre, una pequeña daga oculta bajo la sudadera que el animal habría detectado gracias a la ecolocalización. Sacó la daga, lo que hizo que Marlon burbujeara más fuerte y emitiera sonidos roncos, y luego la lanzó al agua por el otro lado de la borda, eliminando la amenaza que la criatura sentía.

Afortunadamente, tampoco fue interpretado como una emisión de basura al océano, y el odontoceto se relajó enseguida, observando de nuevo el regalo que el capitán le tendía. Abrió la boca un poco…

-No seas tímido, déjame ver esos…

Con un movimiento rápido, le arrebató el pescado de la mano sin rozarle, y se lo tragó entero, mostrando una espectacular caja de dientes al abrir la boca. Law se sobresaltó y se echó hacia atrás en medio segundo.

-…dientes.

Fue cuando Marlon decidió empujar la barca suavemente para insistir al doctor. Por muy suave que resultara, Law comenzaba a estar aterrado de volcar.

-Ah, no, ya no tengo más…

El cetáceo se detuvo pues. Intentó colocar la cabeza sobre la borda de la barca, lo que evidentemente la inclinó hacia un lado e hizo que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora al joven.

Tratando de mantener el equilibrio sin perder una pizca de fascinación por la enorme criatura, la observó hacer un par de aspavientos antes de regurgitar un trozo de pescado crudo, cubierto de babas y jugo gástrico.

El capitán hizo una mueca.

"No pienso comerme eso…"

Pero la voluntad de uno se ve influenciada por la presencia de un gigantesco animal capaz de desmembrarlo, así que cuando lo vio sacudir la cabeza cogió el trozo de pescado, muerto de asco, y le dio el mordisquito más pequeño que pudo.

"No pienso tragarme esto…"

Pero, aunque Marlon se había calmado al verlo "comer", no le quitaba ojo de encima. Rezando porque nadie lo estuviera observando, tragó mientras trataba de pensar en algo bonito. Eso animó al cetáceo, que gorjeó felizmente. Le había ofrecido comida… ¿Estaba consolidando la amistad?

Law se sintió lo suficientemente valiente y alargó la mano para acariciarlo, pero en menos que dura un parpadeo Marlon se sumergió y se alejó unos diez metros.

El capitán de los Heart Pirates respiró hondo. Recordó lo que les repetía Saeglopur una y otra vez. Había que acercarse al animal con el _corazón. _Se armó de paciencia y valor y remó cuidadosamente hasta el animal, que flotaba con aspecto relajado. Su iris azulado advirtió al capitán pero no le hizo ningún caso. Marlon siguió a lo suyo, dándole la cola al capitán mientras buscaba una posición cómoda en la que flotar.

Law alargó la mano de nuevo y deslizó la yema de los temblorosos dedos por la piel del animal, tan dura como suave, tan firme como fría. El animal se volvió para mirarlo en el acto, y el cirujano se retiró de inmediato, remando hacia atrás.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, suspiró ruidosamente. Marlon emergió de pronto junto a él, imitando el suspiro. El susto fue mayúsculo, más aún cuando el animal comenzó a describir círculos burbujeantes en torno al bote. Law se fue relajando cuando vio que lo que estaba haciendo era una especie de juego, crear una serie de cortinas de burbujas. No paró de girarse ni un instante para seguir el trayecto de su animadísimo amigo. Rotando sobre sí mismo, el odontoceto danzaba entre las canicas de aire que volvían a la superficie y pasaba junto a Law, emocionado, sacando el amplio lomo del agua. La tentación de deslizarse sobre él comenzaba a palpitarle en el pecho.

-¡Vamos, Law!-escuchó una voz a lo lejos, proveniente del muelle-¡Súbete!

Se volvió para verla, aunque la reconoció enseguida. Era Saeglopur, que había observado atentamente todo lo ocurrido.

Tenía una inexplicable sensación en el cuerpo. Una mezcla de emoción, ganas de velocidad y sensación de poder volar. Se sacó las zapatillas y puso un pie sobre el lomo de Marlon… y luego el otro.

Una orquesta estalló en su interior. El animal se movió hacia delante, en dirección al muelle. Law flexionó las rodillas y trató de adoptar la misma postura que Saeglopur cuando "surfeaba" sobre Marlon. Era terriblemente difícil mantener el equilibrio, y no paró de agitar los brazos en el aire ni un segundo, pero la sensación de júbilo crecía y crecía.

Era increíble, impensable, lo que estaba haciendo. El océano, el monstruo que temía rozar todos y cada uno de los días de su vida desde que se había convertido en un usuario de Akuma no Mi, la presión mortal que lo rodeaba cada vez que su nave se hundía en el abismo, era insignificante ahora.

Tenía la inmensidad azul en la palma de la mano.

-¡Vamos, vamos, lo estás haciendo muy bien!-escuchó decir a Saeglopur mientras se acercaba.

Tenía los brazos abiertos, preparados para recibir a alguien tambaleante. Marlon nadó paralelo al muelle, dejando la suficiente distancia para llegar de un salto, mientras Saeglopur caminaba al mismo ritmo con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Listo?

Agarró la mano que le ofrecía la chica y saltó al muelle. La orquesta desapareció de su interior, dejando un agradable eco. Se volvió hacia Marlon en el acto, pero antes de poder alargar la mano para acariciarlo, éste ya se había acercado, buscando el contacto.

La tensión de los hombros del doctor cayó en ese instante. La criatura se separó tras un momento, nadando tranquilo. Entonces Law se giró hacia la chica, que sonreía ampliamente, y se quedaron mirando, agarrados de los brazos, celebrando el momento.

-Saeglopur… Yo…

Durante aquellos minutos, se había olvidado de todo. De la noche anterior, del incendio, de que pondrían rumbo a Dressrosa en breve. Ahora tenía que mirar a la stormdancer a la cara y contarle lo sucedido. Ocultárselo era injusto.

-¡Lo has hecho genial!-continuó ella, emocionada-Pronto estarás buceando. Se te va a olvidar que eres un usuario, Law, ya verás.

Tal y como se esperaba, la chica se había recuperado casi por completo en cuestión de diez o doce horas. Era todo un alivio.

-¡Es más!-continuó ella, sin prestar atención a la expresión dividida de Law-¡Vamos al agua ahora mismo!

Llamó a Marlon golpeando la superficie del agua con la palma de la mano. Este acudió al instante, gorjeando felizmente.

Law salió del trance de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Ahora?

-¡Pues claro!

Kat comenzó a quitarle la sudadera antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Ella, que vestía su atuendo habitual de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes, se lanzó al agua sin más.

-¡Vamos!

El cirujano la miró, pidiendo piedad.

-No sé si es una buena idea…

-Creo que te he salvado de ahogarte las suficientes veces como para que confíes en mí.

Law apretó los dientes y dio un paso adelante, dejándose caer al agua. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Marlon lo reflotara hacia la superficie.

Tomó una bocanada de aire entre toses.

-¡No se está tan mal!-exclamó Kat, flotando bocarriba junto a él.

-Ya, bueno-respondió Law con voz ronca-. ¿Qué puede decir una sirena del mar?

Ella sonrió.

-Relájate un poco. Mira a tu alrededor.

El doctor obedeció a regañadientes.

Estaba tumbado bocabajo, con la cabeza levantada, sobre el lomo de una enorme criatura marina, que lo sostenía con gentileza a un nivel donde el agua no le llegara a la cara. La temperatura del mar no estaba nada mal; en realidad, lo más molesto era lo pesados que se sentían sus músculos. Estaban agarrotados, y moverlos le costaría horrores.

Kat flotaba cerca de él, con los ojos entornados y una expresión de paz. Era evidente que se sentía más que bien cuando se metía en el agua.

Pero a él le aterraba. Se convertía en un peso muerto cuando se adentraba en él, ¿cómo no tenerle miedo?

-Saeglopur, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

-No pienso llamarte capitán, que lo sepas.

-Repites tanto que no soy tu capitán que es difícil olvidarlo-comentó él, reacomodándose sobre el lomo de Marlon.

No sabía por dónde empezar. De hecho, le parecía que aquel no era precisamente el lugar adecuado y probablemente tampoco el momento…

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

La chica nadó junto a Marlon, apoyándose en uno de los flancos del animal y agarrándose a su aleta dorsal medio caída, y éste comenzó a nadar sin rumbo, acostumbrando a Law al movimiento poco a poco.

-Bueno, anoche…

De pronto, Startdust decidió que era oportuno unirse a la fiesta y emergió con un salto tremendo junto a ellos. Law se desequilibró, pero Marlon logró mantenerlo a flote. Kat rió y buceó para encontrarse con el travieso animal.

Law se sentó sobre el lomo, colocándose tan erguido como sus músculos agarrotados le permitían.

Kat emergió a toda velocidad, agarrada al rostro de Stardust, que saltó en vertical sacando todo su cuerpo del agua. Luego volvió junto a Marlon.

-Salta al agua, Trafalgar.

-¿Estás de coña? ¿Quieres que me hunda?

Kat lo salpicó levemente, de buen humor.

-Si te colocas recto, paralelo a la superficie, Marlon puede impulsarte por los pies. Es como montar en bici, mientras estés en movimiento, no te hundirás.

La chica hizo una demostración, colocando sus pies cerca del rostro de Startdust y haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Al instante, el odontoceto la empujó hacia delante, propulsándola a velocidad creciente.

-¡Ahora, tú!-le ordenó la chica, alejándose.

Law gruñó, se lanzó al agua desde el lomo del odontoceto y repitió el gesto que ella le había hecho a Stardust con torpeza. Afortunadamente, Marlon pareció captarlo y lo propulsó hacia la superficie.

Tal y como Kat le había dicho, el movimiento lo mantuvo a flote, aunque mantener el equilibrio con los pies sobre el morro del animal era una tarea más que difícil. Sin embargo, se sentía bien. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que estaría medio sumergido en el agua del mar con tanta tranquilidad?

* * *

El hielo tintineó dentro de la enorme copa de whisky. Ciertamente, en las manazas de aquel psicópata, no parecía una copa tan grande.

El den den mushi de su despacho comenzó a sonar. Donquixote Doflamingo descolgó con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Sí?

-Saludos, joven amo… Tenemos malas noticias. El intento de asesinato ha… Fracasado por completo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Han sobrevivido a un incendio?

-S-sí… ¡P-pero aún estamos a tiempo!

-No-respondió, recuperando la sonrisa-. Mejor les damos la bienvenida aquí. Después de todo, Caesar también está con ellos. Será una gran fiesta…

Se despidió de su subordinado, levantándose del alféizar y dirigiéndose hacia una vitrina donde aguardaba la clave para hacer fracasar la alianza con los Mugiwara.

La mera-mera no mi.

* * *

¡Wooooo! He decidido adelantarme un poco a la fecha que tenía pensada porque la review de **ken1998 **me dio muchas ganas de continuar. ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! La canción es **Forbbiden Friendship **de la **Banda Sonora Original de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón.**

¡Se acercan, se acercan a Dressrosa! ¡Y el ambiente se caldea cada vez más! ¿No irá Kat a darle calabazas a Law, no...? :P

Have a whale day!


	20. Turn Loose the Mermaids

**Disclamer: "One Piece" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**20\. Turn loose the mermaids**

El capitán se encontraba solo en la sala de control. El piloto automático estaba conectado, así que simplemente contemplaba la vista subacuática a su camino. Marlon y Stardust nadaban a la par, cerca de la luz que daba el submarino.

Toda la tripulación estaba dormida. Probablemente en el barco de los Mugiwara tampoco hubiera nadie en pie. Y él no podía dormir.

El sónar del submarino lidiaba con algunas interferencias debido a la conversación entre las dos criaturas que le hacían compañía. El único ruido que se escuchaba de vez en cuando era ese gorjeo. Law comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No había absolutamente nada inquietante en el ambiente, pero sintió cómo el corazón le latía más deprisa cada vez. Se levantó de su asiento ruidosamente, y se apoyó de cara a una mesa, tratando de recuperar un ritmo razonable al respirar.

Era inútil. Cada vez le faltaba más el aire. Sabía exactamente qué le estaba ocurriendo, y sabía exactamente que debía tranquilizarse, pero no podía. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Stardust desapareció de la ventana subacuática de pronto. Law comenzaba a resollar cuando Shachi y Penguin entraron por la puerta, en pijama y con prisa. La criatura reapareció, con la mirada fija en el doctor.

-¡Capitán!

Era evidente que aquel bicho había nadado hasta su ventana y los había avisado de que algo no iba bien. El cirujano se lo agradeció con un breve vistazo.

-Estoy bien-respondió con voz ronca.

-Ni una mierda…-farfulló Shachi.

Lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo en una posición rejalada y a beber agua.

-¿Ya estabas pensando en Dressrosa?-preguntó Penguin en tono de reproche.

-¿O en Kat?-continuó Shachi.

Law los miró con poca paciencia.

-¿Os parece ese el mejor modo de tranquilizarme? ¿Sacarme los dos peores temas posibles?

Shachi se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor fuera que dentro.

El doctor suspiró roncamente.

-Mañana al mediodía llegaremos a Dressrosa. Mugiwara tiene un problema serio para seguir instrucciones y Kat… Bueno, como arma de destrucción masiva es una maravilla, pero si Doflamingo le pone un dedo encima… Maldita sea. Se negó en rotundo a entrenar con más gente. No sé si esto puede salir bien.

Penguin, que estaba recién levantado y poco diplomático, decidió arrasar.

-De poco sirve preocuparse por eso a estas alturas. Lo que tenga que ser, será, ¿no?-repuso.

Shachi y Law lo miraron con cara larga.

-Penguin, cállate.

Kat se revolvió ligeramente entre las sábanas, despertándose. Había un olor nauseabundo en el ambiente. Decidió buscar el origen del hedor, levantándose.

Nunca llevaba comida al camarote, así que era poco posible que algo se hubiera podrido allí, olvidado. De modo que entró al baño y miró por todas partes.

Su traje de neopreno estaba sumergido en un gran recipiente con agua para limpiar los cristales de sal, pero no había nada más.

No recordaba que aquello hubiera desprendido ese olor jamás, ni ninguno remotamente parecido. Aun así, lo tomó en las manos y se lo acercó a la nariz.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

De pronto el estómago se le encogió con fuerza y tuvo que arrodillarse junto al retrete. Adiós, cena.

A lo largo de su vida no había vomitado muchas veces, pero reconocía un malestar incluso mayor de lo que esperaba. Comenzó a temblar violentamente y su piel se recubrió de un sudor frío.

Casi no recordaba ya el mal olor que la había despertado, sólo pensaba en que se encontraba fatal. Cuando sintió que ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago, trató de incorporarse, aferrándose al lavabo.

¿Cómo había pasado a encontrarse tan mal repentinamente? Respiró hondo y se enjuagó la boca hasta que se fue el mal sabor, quitándole leña al asunto. Quizá simplemente no le había sentado bien la cena.

Caminó hacia la cama. Estaba helada hasta los huesos y le dolían las articulaciones de los pies y las manos por el frío. Quería taparse hasta arriba y esperar a que el amanecer se llevara aquel malestar, pero a medio camino se detuvo, apoyándose contra una pared. El corazón le iba a mil y comenzaba a marearse.

Se dejó deslizar hacia abajo, sentándose en el suelo y tratando de calmarse. Alargó la mano para alcanzar la ventana submarina y comenzó a dar golpecitos.

Marlon y Stardust no tardaron en aparecer.

-M-marlon…

Y cayó inconsciente.

Law estaba tumbado sobre su cama, mirando al techo con los ojos como platos. Estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Un familiar chirrido le taladró los oídos, y se incorporó, mirando hacia la ventana subacuática. Marlon y Stardust aparecieron menos de un segundo después.

-Oh, genial, ahora queréis jugar…

Sin embargo, algo de la forma en la que se movían no le gustó, ni los ruidos que hacían eran como los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Salió de la cama rápidamente y se acercó a ellos, mientras estos movían frenéticamente la cabeza y la mandíbula.

-Eh, eh, vais a despertar a toda la tripulación…

La forma en la que Marlon lo miraba fijamente susurró algo en su cerebro.

-Kat-masculló, agarrando su sudadera y saliendo de su camarote.

Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo y giró a la derecha, entrando en la hilera de compartimentos donde Kat había escogido un camarote. Llamó a la puerta mientras terminaba de bajarse la sudadera. El suelo estaba helado y comenzaba a sentir frío en sus pies descalzos.

-¿Saeglopur? ¿Estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta otra vez, pero recordó el frenesí con el que las criaturas lo habían avisado, y decidió entrar sin más.

-Saeg…

El corazón le dio un vuelco al verla sin sentido sobre el suelo. Se agachó rápidamente junto a ella, comprobando que aún respiraba, y la levantó en brazos.

-Kat…

Cuidadosamente, tumbó a la chica en su cama, de lado, y le colocó la palma de la mano sobre la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

-Maldita sea-murmuró, tomándola en brazos de nuevo para llevarla a la enfermería.

Recorrió los pasillos de nuevo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No podía agotar a sus camaradas la noche antes de la llegada a Dressrosa. ¿Y cómo había enfermado la chica tan de repente?

Cuando se disponía a acomodarla sobre la cama de la enfermería, Kat despertó. Tenía la visión borrosa y tardó en darse cuenta de qué ocurría.

\- ¿Trafalgar?

Él terminó de colocarla sobre la superficie mullida y luego tomó su rostro con delicadeza, observando su mirada.

-Estás ardiendo de fiebre, Kat-susurró- ¿Crees que podrás tomarte una pastilla?

La chica no reaccionó. Parpadeaba lentamente y no parecía del todo consciente. Se separó de ella suavemente y buscó un par de guantes y un antipirético inyectable. Antes de sentarse de nuevo junto a la stormdancer, cogió su fonendoscopio.

-Kat-ya, ¿me oyes?

Había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y Law comenzaba a pensar que debía desistir en intentar comunicarse con ella. Preparó el antipirético y se lo inyectó. Ella ni se estremeció por el pinchazo.

El doctor comenzaba a preocuparse. Se ajustó el fonendoscopio para escuchar el corazón de la chica. Frunció el ceño ante el ritmo anormalmente rápido e irregular. Kat entreabrió los ojos de nuevo entonces, y lo miró.

-L-law…

Él le colocó la mano sobre la frente, esperando que el frío la aliviara. Se fijó en el tono de su piel entonces: en lugar de simplemente pálido, comenzaba a tener un tono cenizo e incluso… ¿Azulado?

-Kat… ¿Me oyes?

Movió la campana del fonendoscopio para escuchar su respiración. La chica asintió levemente.

-¿Te duele algo?

Kat cerró los ojos de nuevo, y lentamente, se colocó la mano izquierda sobre las costillas del lado contrario. Law levantó le levantó la camiseta hasta esa zona y palpó mientras prestaba atención a la expresión de la chica, cuyos labios comenzaban a perder color.

Era difícil palpar algo con un escudo de hueso de por medio, pero la cianosis era más que evidente. El cirujano volvió a colocarle la mano sobre la frente. Sabía que el antipirético no tardaría en hacer efecto, pero se impacientaba.

Kat buscó su mano y se la agarró con una fuerza nimia.

-Creo… C-creo que es… Algo que he comido…-susurró-La tripulación…

Law frunció el ceño. ¿Un envenenamiento? Salió disparado de la enfermería y comenzó a entrar en los camarotes de todos sus compañeros. Ninguno se despertó, y ninguno parecía enfermo, sino que dormían plácidamente, a pesar de los ronquidos de Bepo.

Con cuidado de no despertarlos, les colocó la mano en la frente. Todos tenían una temperatura normal.

Volvió junto a la chica, apagando casi todas las luces de la enfermería excepto la de una pequeña lámpara, y se sentó junto a ella, con los codos sobre las rodillas.

Un instante después, la chica entreabrió los ojos y lo buscó con la mirada.

-Law…

-Te encuentras como si te hubieran dado una paliza, ¿verdad?

Law sabía que jamás le diría que sí con palabras, pero la sonrisa cansada que esbozó se lo corroboró todo. Le colocó la palma de la mano sobre la frente una vez más, y el tacto frío pareció agradar a Kat.

-No te ha bajado la fiebre ni una décima…-murmuró Law, preocupado.

-Nos besamos, ¿verdad?-soltó Kat de pronto.

La mandíbula de Law se quedó colgando como si se le hubiese roto una bisagra. Dentro de su cabeza había cientos de palabras en montaña rusa, y sonaba una alarma de incendios y mucha gente gritaba y corría de un lado para otro, confusa.

Pero ella seguía sonriendo, expectante. El capitán trató de decir algo, pero las palabras que debían salir por su boca estaban demasiado ocupadas en la montaña rusa. La sonrisa de Kat se fue disipando.

-No me digas que lo soñé-susurró, con la voz ronca-. Lo sabía, yo…

-No, no, no…-se apresuró a decir Law, arrimando su asiento a la cama-Creí que lo habías olvidado. No quería incomodarte, n-no sabía…

Formar una frase le costaba casi tanto como darle un mordisco a una barra de pan. Tomó aire y se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a la cama, para estar a la altura de Kat. Luego, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Por favor, Saeglopur, aguanta-le pidió.

Dicho esto, la besó en la frente y se levantó en dirección al congelador de la cocina. Y por el pasillo, sus pensamientos se ordenaron.

-Mierda-se dijo a sí mismo.

Ahora se le ocurrían todas las buenas cosas que decir. Poco a poco, procesaba que la chica parecía corresponderle, y el júbilo se mezclaba con el miedo a perderla de pronto. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza y era incapaz de saber qué diantres le había provocado aquel bajón. Si la fiebre subía un poco más, no habría mucho más que hacer.

Una vez en el congelador, cogió un par de bolsas de cubitos de hielo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su camarote, donde había una bañera. Vertió los cubitos y la llenó con agua fresca. Aquello era auténticamente medieval, pero era la única forma de bajarle la fiebre rápidamente.

Avanzó por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo sin despertar a nadie y de nuevo, llegó hasta Kat.

-Vamos, te invito a una sesión de spa-dijo, tomándola en brazos con cuidado.

Ella se dejó llevar, incapaz de mover un músculo por sí misma. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar qué quería decir Law con aquello, sólo mantenerse consciente le estaba costando un trabajo sobrehumano.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de baño. Primero la ayudó a sentarse sobre el ancho borde de la bañera y luego la desvistió cuidadosamente.

Kat estaba demasiado enferma como para sentirse incómoda. Ni siquiera había visto el hielo aún. Después de todo, estaba al borde del desmayo por la fiebre por mucho que luchara por abrir los ojos.

Una vez más, Law la levantó en brazos y la sumergió en el agua helada. Sentirla estremecerse con fuerza y sus dedos agarrándose a sus brazos con firmeza le dieron una chispa de esperanza.

-J-joder-farfulló Kat-¿Esto es…?

-Hielo-respondió Law-. Tengo que bajarte la fiebre como sea.

La chica asintió y apoyó un brazo al borde de la bañera, donde a su vez apoyó la cabeza. Law se sentó junto a ella, en silencio, observando sus ojos entreabiertos. Si aquello no le bajaba la temperatura, nada lo haría.

No tardó en empezar a tiritar. El capitán le colocó la mano sobre el brazo, tratando de consolarla. Aquello no significaba que su cuerpo estuviese enfriándose realmente, sino que era consciente de que había sido sumergido en un líquido muy frío y trataba de contrarrestarlo.

-Puedes soltar un desfile de tacos si eso te hace sentir mejor-sugirió Law-. De hecho, es probable que lo haga.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras seguía temblando, y entonces agarró la mano de Law con su brazo libre y lo miró a los ojos.

_-A kite above a graveyard grey, at the end of the line far, far away, a child holding on to the magic of birth and awe…_

Y aunque Kat estaba tiritando y su voz temblaba, él nunca había escuchado una canción tan hermosa, cantada en susurros.

_-Oh, how beautiful it used to be, just you and me far beyond the sea, the waters, scarce in motion, quivering still…_

Y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran tan hermosos…

_-At the end of the river the sundown beams, all the relics of a life long lived, here weary traveler rest your wand, sleep the journey from your eyes…_

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en el rostro de Kat, mientras seguía cantando.

-_Good journey love, time to go. I checked your teeth and warmed your toes. In the horizon I see them coming for you…_

Había algo mágico en su voz. Algo salido del océano, hermoso, pero que inducía una sensación de cautela.

-_The mermaid grace, the forever call; beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch. The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears…_

Alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote del capitán entonces. Law tardó un momento en reaccionar, aún embelesado en la canción.

-Ah-dijo, levantándose-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella asintió, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en su sitio. El doctor cruzó la habitación a zancadas y abrió la puerta. Era Shachi.

-Hemos llegado a Dressrosa-dijo con cara de sueño-. Está amaneciendo. Creo que deberías ver algo… Antes de que lo vea Kat.

Law frunció el ceño y subió a cubierta con su subordinado. El submarino estaba a flote, parado a unos dos kilómetros de la isla. Nada más abrir la compuerta un olor nauseabundo lo golpeó.

-Pero qué…

Aunque aún no había demasiada luz, podía apreciarse que el agua no tenía un color natural. De hecho, manchas de color púrpura y negro flotaban sin mezclarse, en ocasiones emitiendo burbujas. Marlon y Stardust aleteaban entre el fango, molestos.

Entonces reconoció el olor: era como el de Punk Hazard.

-No me jodas…

-Parece que han estado fabricando Smile en esta parte de la costa-explicó Shachi-. Con el periscopio se ve la fábrica.

Y todo hizo click en su cerebro. Se giró bruscamente hacia su tripulante.

-No podemos desembarcar aquí-ordenó-. Dad la vuelta en torno a la isla hasta que el agua esté clara.

Su amigo lo miró, confuso.

\- ¿Por qué?

Law se acercó a la borda, llamando a las criaturas y acariciando su lomo, que comenzaba a ensuciarse.

-Por esto-dijo, mostrándole la mano cubierta de chapapote-. Kat está muriéndose por una intoxicación.

Shachi lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Y Marlon y Stardust no tardarán en estar igual. Cambiamos el rumbo, avisa a los Mugiwara-ordenó, volviendo a entrar en el submarino y bajando hacia su camarote de nuevo.

Aunque estaba seguro de que ella había estado sola menos de cinco minutos, ver el mar contaminado lo había llenado de ansiedad. Volvió a entrar en el baño, comprobando que estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Se arrodilló junto a la chica y le habló mientras volvía a comprobar su temperatura con la mano.

-Te vas a poner bien-susurró-. En un periquete…

La chica levantó la mirada y alargó los brazos hacia él, rodeándolo en un débil abrazo. Él la correspondió, sintiendo calidez en la piel fría de su amiga.

-Te ha bajado la temperatura-murmuró Law, colocando sus labios contra la frente de Kat-. Voy a preparar una toalla antes de que te dé hipotermia.

Colocó una sobre la cama y dejó otra doblada. Cuando se acercó a la chica para llevarla en brazos hasta allí, se alegró de ver cómo ella reaccionaba. Comenzaba a estar más perceptiva.

-Vamos allá…

Una vez Kat estuvo sentada sobre la cama, la envolvió con la otra toalla, frotándole los brazos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo. Si la teoría de Law era cierta, debían salir de la zona contaminada rápidamente o la fiebre volvería en breve.

-Me encuentro mejor-murmuró ella, y soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía fugazmente-. ¿Sabes, Law?

-Dime-respondió el mientras se colocaba a su espalda, buscando su fonendoscopio.

Kat volvió a esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Yo… Bueno…

Law encontró lo que buscaba y retiró la toalla de la espalda de la chica. No se había olvidado de su cicatriz, de algún modo hermosa. Colocó la campana del fonendoscopio sobre la piel.

-¿Sí?-la invitó a seguir.

-No me imaginaba que… Bueno, que me verías desnuda de esta forma. Sé que es una tontería, pero…

La mente del capitán se detuvo. Un momento, ¿qué? ¿desnuda? ¿Kat estaba desnuda?

Se preguntó si la chica estaba escuchando su corazón latir, porque él podía sentirlo intentar escapar de sus costillas. Había estado tan metido en su trabajo de médico que no se había parado a pensarlo siquiera. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía en mente cómo se veía su cuerpo desnudo.

-Soy médico-dijo entonces, tranquilizándose.

-Lo sé-sonrió una vez más ella.

Entonces, mientras Law percibía cómo su corazón se ralentizaba, ella cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

-Maldita sea…

La fiebre no había vuelto a subir, al menos por el momento. Pero el mar que los rodeaba estaba tan lleno de productos tóxicos, que cualquier síntoma era imprevisible. El pago por aquellos increíbles poderes era ser uno con el océano… Ni siquiera las criaturas habían enfermado aún, probablemente porque las toxinas todavía no habían pasado a su sistema.

Pero Kat… Ella era una con el mar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Law se levantó a abrir después de recostar a su amiga. Era Penguin.

-¿Kat está contigo?

-Sí. Está inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en salir de la zona de vertido?

Penguin hizo una mueca.

-Según el sónar, no hay arrecifes, así que vamos a toda máquina. Pero la verdad es que no sé hasta dónde se extiende la mancha…

-Hablad con los Mugiwara y contadles la situación.

-Sí, señor.

Law se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación, echando un ojo a Kat antes de mirar por la ventana subacuática. Marlon y Stardust aparecían y desaparecían de vez en cuando, nadando acompasadamente y sin quitarle ojo a su stormdancer. Se quedó pasmado mirándolos y ellos le devolvían la mirada a ratos. Aquellas criaturas se habían convertido, de algún modo, en parte de la tripulación, y también le preocupaba que enfermaran si no salían pronto de la mancha contaminada. Parecía que aquella masa púrpura oscura pegajosa les picaba, y se rozaban entre sí para rascarse. El capitán decidió que subiría a ayudarlos a limpiarse cuando amarraran, quizás una manguera le serviría bien.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero entonces, el agua comenzó a clarearse, volviendo al azul poco a poco. Law soltó un suspiro de alivio, y los músculos de su espalda se relajaron de pronto. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan tenso hasta ese momento.

La chica también tenía mejor color y no le había vuelto a subir la fiebre. El doctor decidió arroparla antes de subir a la sala de control.

* * *

Kat despertó poco a poco. Se sentía a gusto envuelta en unas sábanas que, por algún motivo, olían muy bien, y no fue hasta que abrió los ojos cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado.

-Joder…-soltó.

Se incorporó. Se sentía muy bien, especialmente para alguien que había estado a punto de asarse con su propia temperatura corporal hacía unas horas. Pero el estómago, aunque vacío y pidiendo comida a gritos, también le parecía pesado mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Law.

-Mierda-murmuró-. Soy estúpida…

Lo había echado todo por la borda. Y Law ni siquiera había parecido particularmente cómodo con la situación. Adiós, imagen de chica dura, adiós.

Entonces, un familiar sonido proveniente del agua la hizo levantarse y correr hacia la ventana subacuática. Eran las criaturas, saltando y retozando entre las cortinas de burbujas que ellos mismos generaban.

Cuando la vieron de pie frente al cristal, se apresuraron en aproximarse, alegres de comprobar que estaba bien, y emitiendo sus respectivos gorjeos y chirridos.

Kat sonrió, dando palmaditas sobre el cristal. Y a su espalda, la puerta del camarote se abrió de la mano del capitán, Trafalgar Law.

* * *

Y tras finalizar mi torturosa época de exámenes... ¡Aquí está! Capitulillo nuevo ~ Muchas gracias a **ken1997** por su paciencia. ¡No abandonaré! :D Y gracias a **Ara Ravenclaw** por su review 3 Desde ahora quiero intentar hacer capítulos más largos. Creo que es más fácil meterse en la historia si hay menos cortes.

La canción que he elegido para este capítulo es Turn Loose the Mermaids, de Nightwish. ¡Es una balada muy bonita! Parece que se empieza a obviar un poco lo que Kat siente por Law... ¡Pero qué manazas es él, se ha puesto demasiado nervioso!

Seguiré escribiendo, tardaré muuuucho menos con el siguiente capi ya que no tengo que estudiar. Have a whale day!


	21. -No song-

**Disclamer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**21.**

Una oleada de pensamientos tropezaban y caían de bruces al suelo en la mente de Law. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, ni a dónde mirar, y la expresión de Kat se venía abajo por momentos.

-Yo… Siento mucho haberte incomodado antes-comenzó ella-. Siento haber sido… Poco… Adecuada…

Se sonaba estúpida a sí misma, pero era incapaz de hilar las palabras mejor.

-Y… Siento…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía desnuda y que aquello era probablemente lo que más estaba incomodando a Law en aquel momento y dejándolo pasmado.

-Dios santo-susurró-. Lo siento mucho.

Desvió la mirada, tratando de buscar algo con lo que taparse en la habitación. Law se dirigió al armario y le tendió lo primero que encontró, una sábana. Cuando ella fue a cogerla, entonces se lo pensó mejor, y las sacó de su alcance con un movimiento rápido. Kat lo miró, desconcertada, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa.

El doctor compuso entonces un gesto que la chica llevaba ansiando ver desde hacía días. La expresión que tenía cuando estaba tranquilo, aquella sonrisa que tanto solía molestarla antes, creyendo que se trataba de un gesto de autosuficiencia.

-No-habló por fin él-. Lo siento yo.

La cubrió con la sábana, abriéndola en el aire por encima de su espalda y arropando a la chica.

-Me has dado un buen susto esta noche. Estaba muy centrado y no…

Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, que lo correspondió. Se fijó en que ella sonreía de un modo muy extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella rió.

-Nada. Que no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, pero…

No dijo ni una palabra más, sino que tomó el rostro del capitán entre las manos y se acercó lentamente para besarlo.

-Eres tonto del capirote, Trafalgar Law-le susurró.

Él le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Kat se recolocó la sábana para estar más cómoda y se tiró sobre la cama con cara de felicidad.

-Casi haces que me dé algo pensando que…

-¿… que no sentía nada por ti?-completó él-Bueno, yo al menos no fingí amnesia sobre un beso-le echó en cara de forma desenfadada.

-Creí que lo había alucinado-se excusó ella.

El capitán sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Lo pensó un instante y luego decidió tumbarse.

-Idiota-repitió Kat en un susurro a la vez que se abrazaba a él, sonriente.

Law se rió.

-Me gusta este lado de ti.

La stormdancer levantó la vista con expresión escéptica.

\- ¿Qué lado?

-El que enseñas a la gente cuando estás tranquila, supongo. Ahora me tratas como a Marlon o a Stardust-explicó en tono tranquilo-. Y eso no es poco. Estás siendo _cariñosa_ conmigo.

La chica escondió la cara, sonrojándose. Una parte de ella quería que Law cerrara la boca y dejara de hacerla sentir vulnerable, y otra deseaba que siguiera hablando sobre su forma de ser.

El doctor comenzó a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza. No quería resultarle molesto y era muy consciente de que a Kat no le entusiasmaba el contacto físico.

-Mmm.

Observó cómo entrecerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer con tranquilidad. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la sonrisa se le escapaba sin poder remediarlo.

-Tú también eres idiota-masculló-. Una gran idiota.

* * *

De la popa del submarino venía una hermosa melodía que resonaba en toda la nave. La violinista tocaba, principalmente para las criaturas que la acompañaban con sus cantos, pero consciente de que la escuchaba toda la tripulación.

Se había sentado sobre la barandilla, mirando al mar. El sol se ocultaba y sentía que en el fondo, interpretar la canción para las criaturas era una excusa que se ponía a sí misma. Era una pieza muy especial, y estaba llegando a una parte difícil…

Y como siempre, sus dedos se bloquearon, tropezando por el mástil y entorpeciéndose los unos a los otros. Kat resopló y se bajó el violín del hombro.

-Lo siento si te he desconcentrado-dijo la voz de Law a su espalda.

La chica le dedicó una mirada lacónica. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Es esta maldita canción…

Law avanzó y se sentó a su lado, de cara al agua, dejando un cubo lleno de pescado en hielo sobre la cubierta. Sacó un par de peces y se los lanzó a Marlon y Stardust, que los atraparon en el aire.

Kat lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo. Esos bichos lo habían aterrado hasta hacía relativamente poco, por no hablar de la postura poco equilibrada que podía llevárselo al agua en cualquier momento.

-Sonaba bien-comentó el capitán.

La arashinoko resopló.

-En realidad, la parte que no consigo tocar es pura repetición de un fragmento anterior. Pero cuando intento tocar la canción entera… No hay manera.

-Ya lo conseguirás.

Ella asintió. Se sentía rara en aquella situación, como si Law no fuese la misma persona para ella y al mismo tiempo nada hubiera cambiado. Lo que le recordó…

-Oye, Trafalgar.

-¿Hmm?

-Sigues sin ser mi capitán, ¿entendido?

Éste soltó una carcajada y volvió a lanzarle un par de peces a las criaturas.

-Si Doflamingo acaba conmigo mañana-comenzó, sin borrar la sonrisa-. ¿Me llamarás capitán en mi funeral?

Kat se pasó el arco y el violín a una sola mano, y con la que quedó libre, desequilibró a Law y lo dejó caer al agua. Stardust lo sacó a flote de inmediato.

-No se te ocurra decir eso otra vez-lo regañó.

Apoyándose en el morro del odontoceto, volvió a subir a la cubierta y se quitó los zapatos y la sudadera empapada. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el agua, enfurruñada.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que la chica se decidió a retomar el tema.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tú y yo iremos con Caesar a por Doflamingo, mientras los Mugiwara se reparten la fábrica de SMILE y…

\- ¿A POR DOFLAMINGO? ¿TÚ Y YO, SOLOS?

-No, Nico Robin vendrá con nosotros. No te preocupes, Saeglopur. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-Sí, seguro que sí…-respondió en tono burlón-Como en Makea, ¿no?

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mis planes suelen ir sobre ruedas, ¿de acuerdo?

La stormdancer decidió no enfurruñarlo más y retomó la canción que había estado ensayando antes. Se concentró al máximo, cerrando los ojos.

La melodía proyectaba imágenes en su cabeza. Una playa al atardecer. Un bosque creciendo salvaje e imponente. Y lo que había más allá de ellos: tesoros bajo el mar, explosiones de vida y coraje…

Entonces, sus dedos volvieron a desorganizarse en el segundo estribillo y la magia se esfumó.

-Mierda-masculló- ¡Joder!

El capitán le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, ya saldrá. Después de todo, puedes tocar perfectamente las notas. Sólo necesitas práctica…

Kat le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y se arrimó a él, rodeando su cintura con el brazo mientras él pasaba el suyo por la espalda de la chica.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó el doctor.

La violinista compuso una expresión de desconcierto total.

-¿El qué?

-La canción, Kat…

-¡Ah…!

Su cerebro se había desconectado un segundo cuando había entrado en contacto con él. Se había olvidado de la canción y de todo. Marlon y Stardust emitieron gorjeos que sonaban como risitas, y ella los salpicó cariñosamente con el pie.

-No tiene nombre-respondió finalmente-. No puedo acabarla, así que…

En lugar de finalizar la frase, comenzó a tocar otra canción, separándose. El capitán la reconoció al instante.

-Tocaste eso la primera vez que te vi.

La violinista dejó de tocar sólo para respetar las pausas marcadas por la partitura, y siguió tocando. Empleando el agua del mar, Kat usó la música para formar esferas flotantes que comenzaron a pulular alrededor de ambos. Cuando la canción comenzó a acelerarse, se vaporizaron en un instante, desapareciendo y haciendo que Law diera un respingo.

Las criaturas acompañaron a la stormdancer con sus cantos. El cirujano no pudo evitar desear que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, y no tener que pelear con su enemigo, ni apostar su vida ni la de Kat al día siguiente.

-Oye, Saeglopur… Si mañana te lo ordeno, huye.

Ella frenó la melodía en seco y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-A ver si te entra en la mollera, Trafalgar-lo amenazó-. Tú no eres mi capitán. No me das órdenes. ¿Entendido?

Éste chasqueó la lengua.

-Sae…

\- ¡Sae-nada! Haré lo que crea conveniente. Se te olvida que esto ha dejado de ser únicamente cosa tuya, ¿no?

Law tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, manteniendo el semblante serio. Ella insistió, acercándose a él de nuevo.

-Yo también quiero ver a Doflamingo derrocado. Y desintoxicar el mar que rodea la isla. El océano es mi hogar, y no tiene derecho a destruirlo como hizo con mi casa en Dressrosa.

El doctor giró la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y rozó las mejillas de la chica con la yema de los dedos.

-Lucha por lo que quieres-susurró.

-Tú también-respondió ella-. Y sobrevive.

* * *

Amaneció en silencio al día siguiente. Nadie mantenía las joviales conversaciones mañaneras de siempre, al menos en el submarino. Era fascinante cómo Luffy contagiaba su buen humor al resto de la tripulación. Kat trataba de formar parte de aquello, pero no podía. No estaba segura de estar lista para ver de nuevo la isla que había dejado atrás hacía tantos años.

No es como si la recordara mucho, de todas formas.

-¿Queda alguien por prepararse?-preguntó Law, ajustándose la katana a la espalda mientras bajaban la rampa hacia la playa.

La stormdancer, que iba a su lado, dudó un momento y luego se adelantó para acercarse a la orilla. Marlon y Stardust la observaban a unos metros de distancia, donde el agua era lo suficientemente profunda. Kat se llevó el puño al pecho y luego lo bajó suavemente, como un péndulo.

Law reconoció ese gesto. La familia de Kat que vivía en Makea se había despedido así de él. Cuando la chica volvió a su lado, se preguntó si la importunaría mucho contarle qué significaba.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo en su lugar.

Ella asintió.

-Tengo una corazonada.

-¿Buena o mala?

La chica lanzó un largo suspiro y miró al capitán con desdén.

-No lo sé.

-¡Eso no es una corazonada! Tener la sensación de que va a pasar algo cuando es obvio que va a pasar no puede llamarse…

Kat le tapó la boca.

-Cierra la cremallera, Trafalgar, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

El doctor se zafó de ella y le revolvió el pelo para fastidiarla. Finalmente había optado por pensar directamente en la misión y no en sus consecuencias. Así mostraba una apariencia relativamente tranquila, aunque era obvio que estaba tenso.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Kat.

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya te repasé la misión anoche. Tú y yo a Green Bit.

* * *

Shushushushu! Schwarzblau de vuelta! Os prometí que no abandonaría esta historia, y sigo escribiéndola, aunque poco le queda... :')

Este capítulo no tiene canción, porque a la pobre Kat no le salió bien al tocarla.

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome!

Have a whale day!


	22. Echoes of the Roman Ruins

**Disclamer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mi OC es producto de desvaríos míos.**

**Lost in the Sea**

**21\. Echoes of the Roman Ruins**

Una oleada de pensamientos tropezaban y caían de bruces al suelo en la mente de Law. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, ni a dónde mirar, y la expresión de Kat se venía abajo por momentos.

-Yo… Siento mucho haberte incomodado antes-comenzó ella-. Siento haber sido… Poco… Adecuada…

Se sonaba estúpida a sí misma, pero era incapaz de hilar las palabras mejor.

-Y… Siento…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía desnuda y que aquello era probablemente lo que más estaba incomodando a Law en aquel momento y dejándolo pasmado.

-Dios santo-susurró-. Lo siento mucho.

Desvió la mirada, tratando de buscar algo con lo que taparse en la habitación. Law se dirigió al armario y le tendió lo primero que encontró, una sábana. Cuando ella fue a cogerla, entonces se lo pensó mejor, y las sacó de su alcance con un movimiento rápido. Kat lo miró, desconcertada, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa.

El doctor compuso entonces un gesto que la chica llevaba ansiando ver desde hacía días. La expresión que tenía cuando estaba tranquilo, aquella sonrisa que tanto solía molestarla antes, creyendo que se trataba de un gesto de autosuficiencia.

-No-habló por fin él-. Lo siento yo.

La cubrió con la sábana, abriéndola en el aire por encima de su espalda y arropando a la chica.

-Me has dado un buen susto esta noche. Estaba muy centrado y no…

Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, que lo correspondió. Se fijó en que ella sonreía de un modo muy extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella rió.

-Nada. Que no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, pero…

No dijo ni una palabra más, sino que tomó el rostro del capitán entre las manos y se acercó lentamente para besarlo.

-Eres tonto del capirote, Trafalgar Law-le susurró.

Él le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Kat se recolocó la sábana para estar más cómoda y se tiró sobre la cama con cara de felicidad.

-Casi haces que me dé algo pensando que…

-¿… que no sentía nada por ti?-completó él-Bueno, yo al menos no fingí amnesia sobre un beso-le echó en cara de forma desenfadada.

-Creí que lo había alucinado-se excusó ella.

El capitán sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Lo pensó un instante y luego decidió tumbarse.

-Idiota-repitió Kat en un susurro a la vez que se abrazaba a él, sonriente.

Law se rió.

-Me gusta este lado de ti.

La stormdancer levantó la vista con expresión escéptica.

\- ¿Qué lado?

-El que enseñas a la gente cuando estás tranquila, supongo. Ahora me tratas como a Marlon o a Stardust-explicó en tono tranquilo-. Y eso no es poco. Estás siendo _cariñosa_ conmigo.

La chica escondió la cara, sonrojándose. Una parte de ella quería que Law cerrara la boca y dejara de hacerla sentir vulnerable, y otra deseaba que siguiera hablando sobre su forma de ser.

El doctor comenzó a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza. No quería resultarle molesto y era muy consciente de que a Kat no le entusiasmaba el contacto físico.

-Mmm.

Observó cómo entrecerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer con tranquilidad. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la sonrisa se le escapaba sin poder remediarlo.

-Tú también eres idiota-masculló-. Una idiota increíble.

De la popa del submarino venía una hermosa melodía que resonaba en toda la nave. La violinista tocaba, principalmente para las criaturas que la acompañaban con sus cantos, pero consciente de que la escuchaba toda la tripulación.

Se había sentado sobre la barandilla, mirando al mar. El sol se ocultaba y sentía que en el fondo, interpretar la canción para las criaturas era una excusa que se ponía a sí misma. Era una pieza muy especial, y estaba llegando a una parte difícil…

Y como siempre, sus dedos se bloquearon, tropezando por el mástil y entorpeciéndose los unos a los otros. Kat resopló y se bajó el violín del hombro.

-Lo siento si te he desconcentrado-dijo la voz de Law a su espalda.

La chica le dedicó una mirada lacónica. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Es esta maldita canción…

Law avanzó y se sentó a su lado, de cara al agua, dejando un cubo lleno de pescado en hielo sobre la cubierta. Sacó un par de peces y se los lanzó a Marlon y Stardust, que los atraparon en el aire.

Kat lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo. Esos bichos lo habían aterrado hasta hacía relativamente poco, por no hablar de la postura poco equilibrada que podía llevárselo al agua en cualquier momento.

-Sonaba bien-comentó el capitán.

La arashinoko resopló.

-En realidad, la parte que no consigo tocar es pura repetición de un fragmento anterior. Pero cuando intento tocar la canción entera… No hay manera.

-Ya lo conseguirás.

Ella asintió. Se sentía rara en aquella situación, como si Law no fuese la misma persona para ella y al mismo tiempo nada hubiera cambiado. Lo que le recordó…

-Oye, Trafalgar.

-¿Hmm?

-Sigues sin ser mi capitán, ¿entendido?

Éste soltó una carcajada y volvió a lanzarle un par de peces a las criaturas.

-Si Doflamingo acaba conmigo mañana-comenzó, sin borrar la sonrisa-. ¿Me llamarás capitán en mi funeral?

Kat se pasó el arco y el violín a una sola mano, y con la que quedó libre, desequilibró a Law y lo dejó caer al agua. Stardust lo sacó a flote de inmediato.

-No se te ocurra decir eso otra vez-lo regañó.

Apoyándose en el morro del odontoceto, volvió a subir a la cubierta y se quitó los zapatos y la sudadera empapada. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el agua, enfurruñada.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que la chica se decidió a retomar el tema.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tú y yo iremos con Caesar a por Doflamingo, mientras los Mugiwara se reparten la fábrica de SMILE y…

\- ¿A POR DOFLAMINGO? ¿TÚ Y YO, SOLOS?

-No, Nico Robin vendrá con nosotros. No te preocupes, Saeglopur. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-Sí, seguro que sí…-respondió en tono burlón-Como en Makea, ¿no?

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mis planes suelen ir sobre ruedas, ¿de acuerdo?

La stormdancer decidió no enfurruñarlo más y retomó la canción que había estado ensayando antes. Se concentró al máximo, cerrando los ojos.

La melodía proyectaba imágenes en su cabeza. Una playa al atardecer. Un bosque creciendo salvaje e imponente. Y lo que había más allá de ellos: tesoros bajo el mar, explosiones de vida y coraje…

Entonces, sus dedos volvieron a desorganizarse en el segundo estribillo y la magia se esfumó.

-Mierda-masculló- ¡Joder!

El capitán le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, ya saldrá. Después de todo, puedes tocar perfectamente las notas. Sólo necesitas práctica…

Kat le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y se arrimó a él, rodeando su cintura con el brazo mientras él pasaba el suyo por la espalda de la chica.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó el doctor.

La violinista compuso una expresión de desconcierto total.

-¿El qué?

-La canción, Kat…

-¡Ah…!

Su cerebro se había desconectado un segundo cuando había entrado en contacto con él. Se había olvidado de la canción y de todo. Marlon y Stardust emitieron gorjeos que sonaban como risitas, y ella los salpicó cariñosamente con el pie.

-No tiene nombre-respondió finalmente-. No puedo acabarla, así que…

En lugar de finalizar la frase, comenzó a tocar otra canción, separándose. El capitán la reconoció al instante.

-Tocaste eso la primera vez que te vi.

La violinista dejó de tocar sólo para respetar las pausas marcadas por la partitura, y siguió tocando. Empleando el agua del mar, Kat usó la música para formar esferas flotantes que comenzaron a pulular alrededor de ambos. Cuando la canción comenzó a acelerarse, se vaporizaron en un instante, desapareciendo y haciendo que Law diera un respingo.

Las criaturas acompañaron a la stormdancer con sus cantos. El cirujano no pudo evitar desear que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, y no tener que pelear con su enemigo, ni apostar su vida ni la de Kat al día siguiente.

-Oye, Saeglopur… Si mañana te lo ordeno, huye.

Ella frenó la melodía en seco y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-A ver si te entra en la mollera, Trafalgar-lo amenazó-. Tú no eres mi capitán. No me das órdenes. ¿Entendido?

Éste chasqueó la lengua.

-Sae…

\- ¡Sae-nada! Haré lo que crea conveniente. Se te olvida que esto ha dejado de ser únicamente cosa tuya, ¿no?

Law tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, manteniendo el semblante serio. Ella insistió, acercándose a él de nuevo.

-Yo también quiero ver a Doflamingo derrocado. Y desintoxicar el mar que rodea la isla. El océano es mi hogar, y no tiene derecho a destruirlo como hizo con mi casa en Dressrosa.

El doctor giró la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y rozó las mejillas de la chica con la yema de los dedos.

-Lucha por lo que quieres-susurró.

-Tú también-respondió ella-. Y sobrevive.

Amaneció en silencio al día siguiente. Nadie mantenía las joviales conversaciones mañaneras de siempre, al menos en el submarino. Era fascinante cómo Luffy contagiaba su buen humor al resto de la tripulación. Kat trataba de formar parte de aquello, pero no podía. No estaba segura de estar lista para ver de nuevo la isla que había dejado atrás hacía tantos años.

No es como si la recordara mucho, de todas formas.

-¿Queda alguien por prepararse?-preguntó Law, ajustándose la katana a la espalda mientras bajaban la rampa hacia la playa.

La stormdancer, que iba a su lado, dudó un momento y luego se adelantó para acercarse a la orilla. Marlon y Stardust la observaban a unos metros de distancia, donde el agua era lo suficientemente profunda. Kat se llevó el puño al pecho y luego lo bajó suavemente, como un péndulo.

Law reconoció ese gesto. La familia de Kat que vivía en Makea se había despedido así de él. Cuando la chica volvió a su lado, se preguntó si la importunaría mucho contarle qué significaba.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo en su lugar.

Ella asintió.

-Tengo una corazonada.

-¿Buena o mala?

La chica lanzó un largo suspiro y miró al capitán con desdén.

-No lo sé.

-¡Eso no es una corazonada! Tener la sensación de que va a pasar algo cuando es obvio que va a pasar no puede llamarse…

Kat le tapó la boca.

-Cierra la cremallera, Trafalgar, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

El doctor se zafó de ella y le revolvió el pelo para fastidiarla. Finalmente había optado por pensar directamente en la misión y no en sus consecuencias. Así mostraba una apariencia relativamente tranquila, aunque era obvio que estaba tenso.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Kat.

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya te repasé la misión anoche. Tú y yo a Green Bit.

Con Caesar esposado con kairoseki y las manos tapadas por una chaqueta para no montar escándalo, se encaminaron hasta la isla. Hacerse los turistas les iba bastante bien, hasta que llegaron al puente que cruzaba hasta su destino.

Los signos de peligro avisaban de que era una mala idea pasar por allí, e incluso los lugareños los advirtieron al ver sus intenciones.

-No quiero convertirme en comida para peces-protestó Caesar.

Law suspiró, mirando a su compañera.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Ella hizo una ligera mueca, y observó a los enormes animales saltar fuera del agua a lo largo del puente. El deterioro del mismo era más que evidente, pero estaba segura de que aguantaría el peso de los tres de sobra. Así que simplemente se levantó, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

-¡Saeglo…!-comenzó Law, antes de recordar que no debía llamar la atención sobre aquel nombre en la isla-¿A dónde…?

Y entonces, a medida que Kat cruzaba el puente, las enormes bestias marinas se alejaron de él a toda velocidad. El capitán tardó un instante en seguirla, avergonzado de su propia incredulidad. Era de esperar algo así de ella.

Los habitantes de Dressrosa no tardaron en darse cuenta también.

-Estamos llamando mucho la atención-masculló Law.

-Tarde o temprano lo íbamos a hacer-replicó Kat.

Caesar se mantuvo tras la chica en todo momento, lo más pegado a ella que podía estar sin tocarla. Sospechaba que podía llevarse un derechazo si la rozaba siquiera.

Tocaron tierra de nuevo y los dos hombres respiraron tranquilos. Entonces la chica se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Law.

-N-no, es sólo que… Creo que esta isla no era solo un sitio al que venía a jugar.

Kat observaba cada detalle de su entorno con el ceño fruncido. El capitán casi podía oírla pensar. Siguiéndola, se acercaron a la vegetación que crecía antes de llegar a la arena de la playa, y la stormdancer acarició el tronco de las palmeras, como tratando de recordar el tacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Law en un susurro, tratando de no romper la atmósfera que se había creado.

La chica apretó los labios sin retirar la mano del árbol. No respondió, sino que siguió avanzando hacia la espesura.

-Espera, ¡Kat!

-Esa tipa está mal de la cabeza, Law, te va a meter en un lío…-masculló Caesar, siguiéndolos.

-Cierra el pico, idiota.

El tamaño de la vegetación comenzó a volverse monstruoso, y aunque la joven no se movía a gran velocidad, sí que se desenvolvía bien entre raíces y lianas, y pronto les costó seguirle el ritmo.

-¡Saeglopur! ¡Más despacio!

Ella parecía no escucharlo. En un instante, la perdió de vista entre el verde y el ocre, y se maldijo a sí mismo.

-Te lo dije-apostilló Caesar.

-He dicho que estés calladito. Aún queda un buen rato hasta que alguien venga a por ti.

-¿Alguien? Doflamingo mismo vendrá a por mí.

Law rió.

-Estará muy ocupado con los Mugiwara armando follón en el centro de Dressrosa.

Finalmente, salieron a un claro siguiendo lo que el doctor suponía que era el camino que había seguido Kat. Allí la encontraron, de pie frente a una enorme mansión en ruinas. El capitán se detuvo en seco, antes de seguir caminando mucho más despacio y sigilosamente hasta su compañera.

-¿Esto es…?-murmuró.

-Mi casa-completó ella rápidamente.

Luego, comenzó a acercarse a la entrada, subiendo por los escalones ennegrecidos e invadidos por la flora. Law no la siguió inmediatamente.

-Deberíamos volver a la playa, este no es el punto de encuentro, y…

Nuevamente, la chica no lo escuchó y entró en el edificio. El médico se ahorró todas las advertencias sobre lo peligroso que era aquello y decidió acompañarla, echándole una mirada a Caesar para que los siguiera. Dejó que la chica explorara a su gusto, quedándose tras ella.

-Oye, Law-murmuró el científico-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

El primer impulso del cirujano fue pegarle un puñetazo. Se contuvo espectacularmente bien, y optó por dedicarle una mirada condescendiente.

-Intenta insinuarle algo así a ella, y te partirá las narices en un segundo.

-No me has contestado.

-Es mi subordinada, estúpido-disimuló-. Lo único que me interesa es su enorme poder.

El prisionero no tocó más el tema, y cuando Law levantó la vista, observó que Saeglopur se había alejado bastante, y comenzaba a subir unas enormes escaleras al primer piso. Continuó tras ella, y pronto dieron con un pasillo obstruido por una columna caída. Kat se llevó la mano a la sien y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Law se acercó de inmediato a ella: su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mi cabeza…

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-¡No…!

La chica se alejó de él torpemente y se apoyó en la pared. Abrió los ojos para contemplar la viga de madera mientras el dolor se aferraba a todos los vasos sanguíneos de su cerebro.

-Fue aquí…-un ardor recorrió su espalda, reviviendo a la enorme cicatriz.

Law recordó la historia que ella había contado sobre cómo había escapado de allí. Comenzaba a sentirse tremendamente impotente.

Pareció que Kat se reponía del dolor, pero el capitán sabía que en realidad solo fingía entereza. Siguió caminando, pasando por encima de la viga.

-Saeglopur… No es buena idea.

-Tengo que seguir. Hay algo aquí… Sabes que… Mis recuerdos sobre mi vida aquí son tan escasos que… No puedo evitar pensar…

-¿…Que sufriste amnesia? Bueno…

Se preguntaba si el incendio fue un recuerdo lo suficientemente malo como para que su mente se bloqueara de tal forma. Después de todo, recordaba la peor parte: estar bajo la viga incandescente.

Echó la vista atrás para comprobar que Caesar los seguía, y así era. Tenía una expresión facial divertida, y eso lo molestó.

-¿Qué te pasa, maldito bufón?

El científico sólo contestó una vez la chica se había alejado lo suficiente.

-¿Solo su poder, Law? ¿Estás seguro?

El cirujano lo miró fijamente. Ciertamente, no tenía ningún futuro como actor, pero tenía que pensar en una forma de convencerlo de que no sentía nada por ella, o Doflamingo podría centrarse en herirla a ella…

-Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo en un laboratorio-le contestó-. Te cuesta razonar que pueda importarme tanto un poder tan especial como el suyo.

Caesar frunció el ceño, inseguro sobre qué contestar. Law siguió avanzando, observando a la chica de cerca. Fingía de forma lamentable que el dolor de cabeza no persistía ni la pinchaba en las sienes.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó.

Kat vaciló antes de contestar.

-Este camino… Me suena mucho…

-¿"Camino"?

-Por aquí tiene que haber una sala amplia, y…

La stormdancer había pasado de largo varias puertas, pero se detuvo precisamente en un dintel que carecía de ella. La mitad de las bisagras aún estaba allí.

Se trataba de una habitación bastante grande, con ventanas enormes en las que hacía años que no había cristales. El aire mecía las cortinas ajadas, y en medio de la sala, sólo había un enorme sillón de orejas.

Doflamingo estaba sentado allí, con la cabeza sobre una mano y agarrando una pequeña red que contenía dos calaveras humanas con la otra. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Y entonces Kat cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza con fuerza mientras gemía de dolor.

* * *

El track de este capítulo es "Echoes of the Roman Ruins" de la OST de Assassin's Creed II Brotherhood. GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA. No pienso abandonar este fic, no os preocupéis. Perdonad por una discusión de capítulo tan corta, pero mañana tengo mi último examen y debo descansar un poco...

Have a whale day!


End file.
